One Heart, One Spirit, One Love
by emotionalcrack
Summary: Set 4yrs after Apocolypse. Since then the XMen have endured many obstacles and changes that have affected their lives greatly. Rogue has control of her powers and she is now dating Remy. Update: Darkness in their near future! ROMY and others
1. Fake Ninjas and Portals

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I wish I did! But I don't. There is also a little reference to Mortal Kombat. I don't own that either.**

**This is my first time ever writing a story so you might see some mistakes and what not but do not put this against me! I shall get better along the way!**

**Also, I only watched the cartoon series of X-Men so I don't know too much about other characters. But like I said… I will get better! **

**Please Review! **

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Fake Ninjas and Portals**

**Central Park**

Marie Freeman jogged her normal route through the park early Monday morning. She had her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a nice warm blue sweat suit with white gloves. Jogging was a daily routine she did before going to work at the medical lab. She found jogging to be a good stress reliever since her job was so demanding. During this time she would ponder on simple things, like what she would wear to work or eat for lunch. If there were any research problems at that lab she would also used this time to clear her mind so that she can be mentally prepared to solve the problem.

The sun was just starting to rise, bringing light upon her world. As she made her way though the park she started thinking about the recent news and how many famous doctors and scientist were slowly disappearing. It seemed odd that all the people who disappeared were people who practiced surgery or worked in genetics labs. Her fiancé told her that it was unsafe to be outside alone in the early mornings but she didn't care. She always went on the same path through Central Park for two years and no one ever bothered her. Besides she wasn't as important as the people who had disappeared. She never discovered anything and she certainly wasn't a household name. Most of the things she did were for other people. She worked once for Hydra but that was four years ago and she wasn't fully involved in it. She mostly did blood test and checked for DNA changes. When the place went down she was happy to be free of that job and now was able to do things she wanted to do. Unfortunately she again fell into the wrong management working under Dr. Nathaniel Essex. His crazy ass was finally caught by Shield for using live human subjects for his experiments and exposed to the world. She was interested in learning about mutants but most of the scientists she worked with had unorthodox ways of testing their theories. She was hoping to find a way to test her theories of mutants without having to employ any experiments that would need the use of live human specimens so she open up her own medical lab that would cater to her ideals.

Marie was happy that it hadn't started snowing yet because it would put a damper on her run. It was mid November and snow would usually be here by Thanksgiving. As she turned the corner on her course back home she noticed a young couple sitting snuggled together on a bench. She smiled at them remembering her days of young love. She jogged passed them and two minutes later she came up to a huge fountain that had been shut off due to the seasonal change. She then noticed a small light starting to grow in size above the fountain. It was a small florescent white light that soon exploded in to a huge circle of light.

"What in the hell…?" Marie gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. She shaded her blue eyes with her hand to get a better look at the blinding light. The light looked like something she never seen before. Her curiosity brought her closer to the fountain to further inspect the huge light hovering over it. Suddenly, three men in dark clothing jumped out of the light portal onto the ground. They were covered from head to toe in black garments with a red bandana around their heads. The bandanas had an oriental symbol in the middle.

"_I must be in some kind of ninja movie_" Marie thought watching the ninjas surround her.

"Dr. Marie Freeman?" asked one of the ninjas.

"Wh-why do you want to know?" asked Marie still in awe from the whole ninja-jumping-out-of-nowhere scene that just took place.

"You must come with us," commended the ninja as he grabbed her arm.

"HEY! Let go of me!" Marie shouted trying to free her arm by repeatedly hitting the ninja in his shoulder.

"If you don't struggle then you won't get hurt," The ninja warned tightening his grip on her arm.

"AHH! Get the fuck off me right now!" Marie screamed angrily.

"Hey lady! Shut the hell up! You're coming with us whether you like it or not," one of the other ninjas snapped. She turned to him and her eyes widen as his fist rose to hit her.

"Yo, homme! I don tink y'should do that to the femme," said a voice from behind them. The ninjas and Marie looked to see a man with red eyes staring back at them.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked one ninja whose arm was still raised ready to hit Marie.

"Your worst nitmare mon ami…" with that Gambit swiftly side kicked one of the ninja that was standing there sending him into the fountain. The other ninja that was about to hit Marie ran toward Gambit only to receive the same fate as his buddy. The last ninja let go of Marie and left her sailing hard to the ground. He then started to make his way back to the light portal only to be hindered by someone floating in his path.

"Ah don't think so sugah!" said the women as she grabbed him. "Lets see who ya really arh.." Rouge removed the masked from the ninjas face. Starring fearfully at her was an oriental man that looked like he was only sixteen or seventeen.

"Whah?" Rogue eyes widen seeing that the guy was way too young to be jumping out of portals and trying to kidnap people. Rogue became distracted with her amazement in the young ninja and the ninja took the opportunity to punch Rogue in the jaw sending her to the ground with a hard crash.

"Chere, y'ok?" Gambit asked running to her side.

"Yeah, Ah just got distracted." Rogue answered letting him help her up. They noticed that the ninja had jumped through the light portal and it started to close until it eventually disappeared.

"Damn it! He got away," Rogue groaned.

"It's okay. We got two of dem that he left behind." Remy gesture to the other two ninjas still knocked out in the fountain. He went over to inspect the unconscious bodies as Rogue walked up to a confused and frighten Marie.

"Mame, arh ya okay?" Rogue asked Marie.

" Yeah… I guess. Rogue, right?" Marie asked looking at Rogue. She looked older and more mature but she could never mistake the girl with the red hair and the white stripes for long bangs. Her hair was now longer flowing way pass her shoulders. The white strips cut to form the side of her face.

"How do ya know meh?" Rogue questioned eyeing Marie. She didn't remember ever meeting the lady before.

"Um… my name is Dr. Marie Freeman…" Marie said carefully.

"Ah don't recognahze the name, sorry." Rogue responded.

"Oh… um.. I.. I worked for Nathaniel Essex… I was there the day…" Marie managed to say but stopped when Rogue's faced paled. The mentioning of that name brought a horrible chill over her body.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't to mean to bring that up…"Marie trailed off. _Why the hell will I even say anything about that man to her!_ Marie thought angrily to herself. It had been three years since the ordeal and she could tell that the incident still affected Rogue.

Remy LeBeau walked over the women not knowing the previous conversation, "Do ya have any idea why dem hommes were tryna get y'petite?" Marie looked up to him and shook her head.

"Chere, wats wrong wit ya?" Remy asked Rogue noticing her demeanor. She didn't answer him. She was still pondering the thought of what Nathaniel Essex aka Mr. Sinister had put her through years ago. Although time has changed ever since then she still vividly remembered every single pain and torment he had made her endure. Deep in thought she jumped when Remy touched her shoulder.

"Rogue?" Remy asked worriedly.

"Sorry, Ah'm okay." Rogue answered faintly. She forced a smile at him which he didn't believe at all.

"I'm sorry. This is partially my fault. I may have opened some old wounds for her." Marie sighed. She didn't mean to make the girl remember her haunted pass. Marie didn't even want to remember that hideous man.

"I see, well we can talk bout dis later. Right now let's get those guys to de mansion for some good ole interrogation. You must come too… um… I never got your name," Remy said to Marie.

"It's Marie, Dr. Marie Freeman," Marie said, "And you might be?"

"Remy LeBeau some people call me Gambit…" Remy took his communicator out of his pocket of his trench coat. It was a small black device with a gold "X" that stretched across the back. All the X-men were told to carry it at all times and he was glad that he finally listened to Logan's instructions, "It's Remy. Anyone dere?" He asked talking into the speaker.

"…Yeah, this is Scott. And it's seven in the morning so it better be good!" Scott said groggily after a minute of Remy trying to reach someone at the institute.

"Rogue and I met some interestin tings out here, homme. We need a jet here at Central park right now."

"What kind of interesting things?" Scott asked still cranky from waking up to the constant beeping of his communicator. He was pissed that no one answered theirs.

"Y'regular ninja jumpin out of portals and tryna kidnap a femme, interestin' ting." Remy answered, "Might be connected to de otha kidnapins."

"We'll be there right away." Scott replied and halted communication.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Marie asked them while Remy kicked one of the ninjas that started stirring back into unconsciousness.

"We always know petite." Remy said in a superhero tone. Rogue hit him in the stomach lightly.

"Please! We were sitting on a bench a way back and we saw ya jog bah. Then we heard ya shoutin a minute later so we came to see if ya were in trouble. Good thahg we got here when we did or yah woudah been going with them through that portal" Rogue correctly informed her.

"Yeah that would have been unfortunate." Marie frowned. She can never remember a time when someone actually wanted her, "So you think this might be connected to the recent disappearances of doctors and scientist?"

"Maybe… hard to tell. Y'sure y'don owe someone money?" Remy asked her shrugging.

"Of course not! At least not ninjas." Marie replied.

"Ah don't even thihk they are ninjas. They can't even faght. The one guy was scared stiff when ah took off his mask. They just kids." Rogue frowned. She knew that being a kid wasn't an excuse. She started with the X-Men when she was sixteen. She learned how to fight and defend herself against many powerful and evil villains. Now she was twenty-one and still young but nonetheless able to fight on the same level if not better than most people she knew.

"Y'mean the one kid that knock you out de sky, chere?" Remy asked jokingly.

"Shut Up, swamp rat! I got distracted," Rogue yelled glaring at Remy.

"Aww, don get mad, chere." Remy leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Rogue still glared at him but a tiny smile crept on her face. No matter how mad she got at him, he always knew what to do or say that would melt it all away. She was happy to have him with her. They had been dating for two years which had been the happiest years of her life. She finally found her one true love that at one point she was afraid to let in. He looked past the fact she couldn't touch backed then and was really supportive when she finally learned how to control her powers. He also risked his life for her, saving her from the evil grasps of Mr. Sinister, and now she will never feel safe or complete without him.

"If I may ask… why were you guys out in Central Park anyway?" Marie inquired looking at the couple.

"Dis homme just won stay down!" Remy whined hitting the same ninja once again, "Rogue why don y'tell her."

"Um, well its our two year anniversary. We wanted to visit all the spots that we thought were special to us. Our first kiss was on that bench ya saw us at earlier." Rogue explained smiling.

"That's so cute." Marie smiled. She remember when her fiancé would do fun things like that with her. Now he was more into his own projects to even acknowledge her presence. She was still wondering if they were ever going to get married. It had been a year since they got engaged and they hadn't even set a date yet.

"Ah guess it will have to wait now." Rogues smile faded looking at the unconscious men and then back to Marie.

"I'm sorry…" Marie started.

"It's okay. We have more important matters to deal with anyway. For one, we need to figure out why someone would want to kidnap ya"

"Yeah…" Marie frowned. She couldn't help but think that maybe her fiancé was right.

**

* * *

At the Institute**

"This is strange. I never heard of people using portals as a method of transportation," Charles Xavier said as he rubbed his chin. He had called an early meeting with the adults to talk about the incident with Rogue and Remy. It was about 9:30am and everyone entered the study staggering. Most people were still in their pajamas. Xavier sat in his usual spot behind his desk. Ororo Munroe sat next to him in leather arm chair. Logan leaned against the far wall lurking in the shadows. Rogue sat on a small couch with Marie. Scattering around the room in single chairs was Hank, Kitty, Jean, Kurt, Piotr, Amara, Jubilee, Tabitha, Ray, Roberto, Sam, and Bobby. Scott, John, and Remy were busy interrogating their new found prisoners.

"Yes, Indeed…" added Dr.Hank McCoy pondering the information they were just told by Rogue and Marie. Since the battle with Apocalypse he hadn't changed much. He was still the all-around scientist and doctor of the Institution. "I believe that this must be some sort of new technology that can disrupt the atmosphere and allow people to travel through an alternate universe."

"Sounds like something out a movie to me or maybe even a video game." Bobby Drake quipped. He had grown much taller than he already was. His voice was much deeper and he looked more mature. Acting mature was a different story. He still had a big ego that had seemed to grow since his departure to college. He currently attends NYU along with Ray, Tabitha, Jubilee, and Roberto. They all decided to go to college together since the mutant discrimination was still evident in the world and they thought it will be much safer if they stuck together. They were now back for Thanksgiving break and ready to return for some X-Men action. Tabitha Smith was still her rambunctious self even though she was older. She let her hair grow down pass her shoulders and usually wore it in a ponytail. Ray Crisp had also grown tall but not as tall as Bobby. Roberto Da Costa had become more muscular over the years. His ego also increased in size over the years. He was presently dating Tabitha who seemed like the only person able to bring him down to earth. Jubilation Lee was still an all-around perky person. Earlier she was taken away from the institute after Nathaniel Essex kidnapped some of the students. Her boyfriend, Bobby, went nuts during the time she was gone. Her parents finally let her return a year later and they rekindled their relationship.

"That's what I had thought too." Marie agreed with Bobby. She was fairly impressed with the environment she was in. She had heard about the institute on the news and through several acquaintances but she never thought that she would ever actually be in the mansion let alone sitting in front of Professor Xavier.

"Could you see through it?" Jubilee asked Marie.

"No, it was extremely bright. Almost blinding." Marie answered her.

"That's strange," Jubilee said.

"Yeah, sounds like Mortal Kombat!" Bobby implied.

"Mortal Kombat?" Ororo raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, the ninja people alternate between realms using a portal system. It separated the earthrealm from the netherealm which was where all the bad people where banished." Bobby informed.

"Oh yeah, Liu Kang went through it once to save Kitana, right?" Ray looked at Bobby.

"Yeah, that's how Raiden always appeared when he wanted to talk to the Mortal Kombat crew too. It was his way of instant teleportation" Bobby answered.

"You boys are idiots!" Jubilee jeered.

"Well, that's how I know about portals! I don't see you coming up with anything better." Bobby retorted. Jubilee kicked him in the shin.

"Besides it's better than nothing." Ray said trying to justify Bobby's answer.

"Come to think of Mortal Kombat was a real fun video game." Bobby added. Bobby rubbed his throbbing leg while Jubilee smiled in satisfaction of his pain.

"Yeah! Did you ever get to the level with Viper in the netherealm?" Ray asked Bobby.

"In ten minutes!" Bobby said excitedly.

"Wow, I wonder what if they are coming out with a new version …" Roberto began.

"Can we please go back to topic at hand!" Tabitha snapped at the boys. They all turned red with embarrassment. "Men!" Tabitha mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!" Bobby snapped. The Professor sighed. Even though they had been too so many meetings through out the years they still always manage to lose focus quickly.

"The portal thing did seem like a quick and easy way for them to get away without being noticed. Maybe it is some kind of teleportation method." Marie stated. Bobby beamed that someone acknowledge his video game idea.

"But why would they used portals and not just a getaway car or something?" Kitty Pryde asked out loud not really to anyone in particular. Kitty had just graduated college along with Rogue and Kurt earlier that year. She attended college at UCLA for four years and only visited Bayville during her breaks. Now she worked at a small business in NYC as a Communications Representative. Although she loved California she moved back to the institute after graduating. She felt the need to teach the new recruits everything she had learned as teenager and as an X-Man. She also wanted to be near her second family that she had grown up with and missed so much while living across the country. During her stay in California she became more mature and didn't use so many "likes" in her sentences anymore. Kurt Wagner also attended UCLA. He graduated with a degree in Law and now he is attending Law School at NYU. He was attributing to become a defense attorney for mutants. He was also at NYU to check up on the X-Men who are currently attending the university. He grew taller over the years and became more religious.

"That's what we all would like to know." Xavier sighed. Throughout the pass four years he had become older and more worried about the well-being of his X-Men. They had endured so many tough times as mutants and things just seem to get harder. He was also proud of them. They had grown with each other and even through the obstacles and tribulations they showed they were strong and able to take on anything that came their way together.

"You got any idea why they would want you?" Logan asked Marie. He hadn't changed at all over years due to his healing abilities. He did however marry Ororo a year ago. She has added more peace to his life.

"I wish I knew…" Marie said somberly.

"Do you have any hints? Past work? Connections to people?" Logan continued to question her.

"No, well… I worked for Hydra once. I also worked at one the labs that Nathaniel Essex owned. But these were years back… I didn't know what they were doing at the time." Marie confessed sadly. She realized from the facial expressions in the room that mentioning those names was not a good thing.

"No wonder people are after you!" Tabitha spat.

"Now Tabitha, that may not even be of any importance." Ororo told her.

"Besides, they both were taking down. Why would they be after her, now? If anything Essex crazy ass would want mutants not humans." Roberto suggested. He looked at Rogue and Amara who had kept quiet throughout the whole conversation. He wondered what they were thinking.

"Maybe it haz nothing to do vith those guyz. Maybe is somezing that she knowz." Kurt proposed.

"Well, if you look at the professional backgrounds of most of the people that went missing in the last few days then you will see that they are all high class scientist and doctors with no history of ever dealing with Essex." Hank informed.

"Who are the missing people, Chuck?" Logan asked Xavier

"Dr. Roy J Glauber is one of the missing doctors. He actually won Nobel Prize in Medical Sciences." Xavier answered.

"Whoa! That's big." Kitty said in awe, "With all the things you do, Hank, you should win one too!"

"I agree with that." Piotr nodded. Piotr, John, and Remy had joined the X-Men after Apocalypse's demise. Piotr Rasputin started dating Kitty a couple months ago after she came back from California. St. John Allerdyce was still his insane self. It was a surprise when he came along with Remy and Piotr to join the X-Men. Since then he has done nothing but drive everyone crazy to the point where they are used to his shenanigains. If he were ever to leave the house it wouldn't be the same.

"I'm honored that you guys believe so deeply in my work!" Hank smiled.

"Who are the others?" Jean asked. Jean Summers, formerly Jean Grey, married Scott Summers a year and a half ago in a small ceremony after the Nathaniel Essex fiasco. Among many of the others they realize life was too short and they wanted to take their relationship to the next level. After the wedding they decided to stay at the mansion since Scott remained the leader of the X-Men and Jean has now started Med School at Columbia University. Just three months ago they had a newborn baby girl named Rachel Summers. The couple couldn't have been anymore happier and addition of a little one has brought a lot of joy with in the mansion to everyone.

"Some of the other people are Dr.Linda Buck, Dr. Alexei A. Abrikosov, Dr. Kimberly Nguyen and Dr. Darius Richards," Xavier informed.

"These people have no correlation with me at all." Marie added, "I never even met them. Just heard about them through the news and read some papers written by them."

"Sounds like whoever took these people need them for some greater plan then. Maybe you just match in a indirect way." Amara sighed. Amara Aquila and Sam Guthrie were both seniors in High School. Since most of the other students were off at college they became closer throughout the years. They began dating over the summer and are still together. Sam lost his clumbsy nature and Amara become less prissy as they grew up. Amara had her share of tribulations along the way that has humbled her spirit a little.

"That's another thing we need to figure out. How does Dr. Freeman match in all this…" Logan trailed off. There was a silence in the room.

"So what are we going to do?" Bobby posed after a while.

"For one we need to keep Marie safe." Xavier looked over at the woman. Everyone nodded except for Rogue. She was still engrossed in her thoughts regarding life three years ago. Amara and her were taken prisoner by Nathaniel Essex and treated like lab rats for a whole month. Essex was obsessed with his notion of the supreme mutant and Rogue was his main project. When Amara didn't meet his ideal vision he threw her out and nearly left her to die in the Sahara Desert. Luckily, there were caravans traveling that day that found her body and nursed her back to health. When she was well she was able to contact and the X-Men and help them find Rogue in the process. Rogue shuddered every time she relived those moments. With the help of Remy and others at the institute Amara and her began the healing process of moving after a trauma. It took her long time to get passed it but she eventually was able move on with her life and finish school. She decided to go to college for a degree in criminal justice at Long Island University. She had forced Remy to take classes with her there. Their friendship turned love and from there their love blossomed into something unimaginable. She still lives in the mansion and sometimes she does side work undercover for the International Criminal Investigation Agency (ICIA) with Remy.

"But how do we know that those guys wont be able use that portal thingy anytime they want?" asked Roberto.

"That I'm not certain of… I really don't know how it works but we must do something. That is why I am insisting that Dr. Freeman stay here." Xavier informed. He was rewarded with a sea of gasps and astonished looks.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Jean asked what everyone was feeling.

"It is the best solution I can think of for keeping the doctor safe while we figure out what is going on." Xavier said defending his idea. Ororo nodded in agreement. There was a silence with in the room.

"As much as I appreciate that, Professor Xavier, I must decline." Marie said breaking the silence.

"Why not, Dr. Freeman?" Xavier didn't like the idea of letting her go home knowing that she is endangered and there is a chance that the X-Men could protect her. Before she could answer John, Scott, and Remy walked in the room.

"I can't believe you actually did that! Now who's gonna clean up the mess?" Scott said wearily to John.

"Not me!" Remy sat down next to Rogue on the arm of the couch she was sitting on.

"Clean up what?" Jean asked looking at Scott who came up next to her. She got up to let him sit down on the chair and she sat on his lap.

"You really don't want to know!" Scott told her.

"I do!" Tabitha squeaked.

"Yeah, tell us." Roberto wanted to know along with everyone else what the guys were talking about.

"John made the hommes shit demselves." Remy informed.

"Are you SERIOUS!" Tabitha lighten up upon hearing that. The boys snickered while the girls rolled their eyes in disgust.

"I kind of… got a little carried away with my fire thing and… um… yeah" said the Australian sheepishly.

"A little? He made a huge ass dragon out of his fire and when the poor kids woke up he told them that they were dead and where in Hell! Then he proceeded to tell them that Remy was Satan and they were going to endure the wraths of fire for all eternity if they didn't tell Satan what he wanted to know" Scott scoffed.

"Man, I wish I was there!" Roberto said excitedly.

"Oh! It gets better. I snatched Cykes glasses off and told them that he was the Darklord of the Underworld and he was able to burn through flesh with his optic rays. I put a paper in front of the rays and they watched in horror as the paper charred! You should have seen their faces." Pyro confessed laughing.

"Nice!" Roberto nodded in amazement.

"That sounds fun! I can't wait till I'm old enough to torture villains," Ray gave Roberto a high-five.

"Not till y'see a homme shit himself. It gives ya a whole new perspective on torture. I just asked dem dir names and they just… let loose!" Remy looked down at Rogue who seemed engaged in her own thoughts. He mouthed, _What's wrong? _and she mouthed back, _Tell ya later._

"They cried too!" John laughed rolling on the floor.

"I would too if I thought I was in hell." Jubilee said out of annoyance, "You're mean!"

"Well technically it was Gumbo over there that did it. I just supplied the fire! Satan should clean up the mess." John accused.

"Non, mon ami, y'set the scene up for dem. It's techinically y' mess!" Gambit defended himself.

"Other then the fact that there is a mess on the floor in the Danger Room did you guys manage to get anything else out of the ninjas?" Logan asked secretly wishing he was there for the interrogation also.

"Yeah, between repenting they said that they were orphans from China that were hired for a day to capture Dr. Freeman and bring her to certain location. They also had this device on them." Scott said handing Hank a small capsule, "Apparently that is what's used to make that portal. It's actually a teleportation device according to the boys. They don't know anything about who hired them or how the device was made. They're just kids looking for money."

"Impressive;" Hank said looking at the small device. It was white with a tiny red button. "I will get to work on this, right away." Hank got up and proceeded to leave the room.

"Oh Hank, just as a precaution please remain on the grounds. You are a doctor and well known at that too. We don't want anything happening to you." Xavier told Hank as he was leaving.

"As you wish Professor." Hank sighed and then left the room.

"I hope you will be staying, too Dr. Freeman." Xavier turned his attention to Marie.

"If I put people in danger I will never…" Marie began.

"No ifs! Yah life is at risk and in order to keep ya safe ya need be watched! So just stay. Only for a lil while anyway." Rogue implored Marie. She wanted her safe but she also wanted to ask her a few things about Dr. Essex

"Besides, it's not like we never been endanger before!" Kitty chipped in.

"Yeah, and from de looks of it the people that came out de portal were not a threat to us at all," Remy added.

"I guess so," Marie gave in.

"Well, then that's settled. Don't worry about your stuff. We will have a group of X-Men take to your place to pick up anything that you. Rogue, why don't you show Marie to one of the guest rooms." Xavier told Rogue.

"Sure, Professor," She and Marie walked out of the room.

"She sure looks troubled," Ororo inspected after Rogue left with Marie.

"Yeah, is she okay?" asked Kitty toward Remy.

"I tink she be okay. Maybe all dis talk about kidnapping. Plus Essex don sit too well wit her." Remy replied. He couldn't help but worry when she got those looks of gloom written all over her face. "I know just how to cheer her up tho'."

"That's good. So everything is set for your special night?" Kitty knew that today was Remy's and Rogue's two year anniversary and also heard about what he was planning for her.

"Yes, petite… It's all set."

"Good! So she will be happier by the end of the night anyway!" Kitty beamed.

"I hope so." Remy told her. Everyone walked out the room and went down to the kitchen to get breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know there was not too much Romy in this chapter. I was just setting up a plot. The next chapter will be dedicated to talking about their relationship. I will continue to make references to past throughout the story so that it will eventually come together. The next chapted will be up soon!**

**Please Review! I hope to become a better writer by using reviews as my teachers.**


	2. Memories and Connections

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men! I don't even own the clothes on my back because I didn't own the money that brought them.**

** Anything in here is a flashback> **

'_**This is a thought'**_

"**This is speaking out loud"**

**Note: I'm going to be using Dr. Nathaniel Essex and Mr. Sinister interchangeably throughout the story. They are same people.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories and Connections**

**Xavier Mansion**

Marie observed the area carefully that Rogue had escorted her into. She walked into the guest room inspecting the area that surrounded her, which was a large space simply furnished with the necessities for a bedroom. Against the wall facing her was a queen size bed decorated with a solid maroon comforter and matching maroon pillow cases encompassing feathered pillows. Next to the bed was a wooden nightstand with a digital alarm clock and desk lamp on top of it. To the far corner of the room adjacent to the bed was a maroon arm chair and matching foot rest. She noticed a tall window, beside the bed, overlooking the patio and covered pool bellow. There were two doors in the room, probably leading to a private bathroom and closet she assumed. The walls were painted white and lightly decorated with paintings of different landscape scenery. In between the two doors of the room was a tall dresser. The room was large enough to fit her master bedroom at her small loft in Manhattan. Marie let out a huge sigh as she walked deeper into the room and sat on the bed sinking intoits softnessas she descended. This was the place she would have to live in until God knows when. The anxiety and confusion of the day's events began to sink in making her feel more puzzled than ever.

"Ya know it's not that bad." Rogue said after a minute. She was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed watching Marie's solemn expression as she sat still exploring the room. "Ah can show ya another room if ya want…"

"No, the room is fine. It's just that…" Marie began. She stopped for a moment to formulate her words, "Well, I don't really know or even understand what's going on. I'm just trying to take everything is all. I don't ever believe that I for one minute thought that I could be part of some criminal activity until now. It's rather… scary."

"Ah know what ya mean…" Rogue frowned.

"But you X-Men are wonderful people. I mean I'm a perfect stranger and you took me in just to protect me, even if it meant putting your own lives in danger. I don't know that many people who would do something so generous." Marie admitted as she took the jacket to her sweat suit off. She was wondering what her fiancé's reaction would be when she tells him all the events that occurred this morning. Good thing he was out of town on a business trip or he would have been worried sick that she had not returned home after her jog.

"It's nothing. We do this kind of thang all the tahme." Rogue shrugged and entered the room sitting down on the arm chair.

"I haven't fully considered all that has happened today. It's a little interesting, you know, having your life in jeopardy and all."

"Ah agree. But we will do our best to figure this out. We've been down that road before. Nothing the X-Men can't handle." Rogue reassured Marie. "Ah was wondering… Did ya see meh when Ah was captive at Sinister's lab?" Rogue asked. It was bothering her that someone might have known about the horrible things that Dr. Essex was doing to mutants and did nothing about it.

"Just this one time and it was by accident. I usually did DNA analysis in one of the more secluded labs at Dr. Essex's base. We only were allowed to work in those labs and not venture anywhere else throughout the building. He would give us some DNA samples throughout the day and we were given certain tasks or projects to complete with those samples. We assumed that he isolated the samples from volunteer mutants but we never really asked who's DNA we were testing…"

"We? There were more people than ya and the goons working for Sinister?" Rogue eyebrows raised at the new revelation.

"Yes, we were all clueless, however. There were two scientists other than myself and we never knew what Dr. Essex was actually doing."

"So how ya figure it out?"

"I was working after hours trying to finish a project for Essex so I wouldn't have to return the next day. Everyone else had gone home for the evening leaving me alone in the lab. I didn't finish till late. When I was walking down the hall towards the elevator… I heard a… a scream…" Marie trailed off turning her gaze away from Rogue. She decided to look at the window instead not wanting to see the expression on Rogues face.

"A scream?"

"I-I thought someone was in trouble. I ran down the hall, following the screams, up to these two large double doors. The doors wouldn't budge so I looked through the glass window near the topand… I saw you." Marie turned to look at Rogue.

"Ah was screaming?" Rogue asked wide-eyed.

"Yes and another girl…" Marie stopped when she saw Rogue's eyes widen and her face paled.

"Oh…"Rogue manage to say as a lump formed in her throat and she tried to hold back tears. She didn't want to cry but the mentioning of the girl released an orchestra of horrifying memories to return to her.

(Get ready…Flashback!)

**Essex Main Lab**

Rogue was dragged into the room by two guards, one holding each arm. She would have just walked there but her body was still numbed with pain from the prior 'experiments' she endured that day. They released her arms letting her drop to the ground in a heap.

Rogue groaned as she tried to look up at her surroundings. The guards left closing the doors behind them. _'Great! Same disgusting lab Ah was in this morning,'_ Rogue thought while wondering what he was going to do to her next. She managed to sit up and lean against a wall. Her head was spinning but she tried to ignore it as best she could. Swallowing hard she squinted through the pain to see if she could pin point Essex's position in the lab. Instead of finding him she saw an unconscious girl laying on one of the beds across the lab. The girl was wearing the same hospital gown and power negating collar around her neck that Rogue had on. She was constrained to the bed by metal binds around both wrists and ankles. Her blond hair seemed to have been doused in her own blood which was now was dryed up and form clumps of red matter in her hair. Rogue, using the wall to keep her balance, pulled herself up to a standing position. She graspsed the sides of beds and tablesmaking themcrutches as she limped her way over to the girl. She stopped short when she saw two shiny blue eyes staring back at her.

"Who are you?" The girl asked shakily. She tried to move until she realized that she was secured to the bed. Her dazed nature soon turned to anger, "Fucking A! What the hell is going on? Where am I?"

"He's got yah; he's got all of us." Rogue replied quietly.

"What? Who's got me? What's going on!" The girl shouted starting to get hysterical as she tried to pry her arms from with in the restraints.

Rogue sighed as she starred at the girl struggling with her bonds. Rogue remember being in that same position, trying to find anyway out of the lab, fighting for freedom and not recieving it. After a few days she realized there was no escaping Essex's torture and she soon gave up. This girl obviously didn't really know what she had gotten herself into, "Ya won't be able break those. It's metal. And if yah have powahs don't bother tryna use them. That there collar around ya neck is mutant proof."

"You didn't tell me who the hell you are, yet!" The girl retorted ignoring Rogue's words.

"Ah'm not the one who put yah there. Ah'm one of his prisoners too. It doesn't matter who ah am, sugah." Rogue answered sadly looking away. The girl just stared at her annoyed that Rogue wasn't answering any of her questions properly.

"What the hell is wrong with you anyway? Have you tried to escape or did you give up without attempting anything?" The girl snapped still trying to release herself from the bonds but to no avail.

"Ah have tried!" Rogue retorted returning her gaze back to the girl. "Ya just don't understand. There _is_ no escaping this place. But go ahead and try. Ah ain't gonna stop ya! Then ya will see for yer'self that there ain't no escaping."

'_She just doesn't have any idea.'_ Rogue thought shaking her head at the naive girl. Just then the doors opened and a tall man walked into the lab followed by two men wearing uniforms and holding guns.

"Well, well. I see that you are getting acquainted with Miss Danvers, Rogue." Essex said as he walked toward them. Rogue backed away not wanting him to get anywhere near her.

"Who are you!" Carol Danvers snapped as the man came up to her bed. She knew the guy had to be bad news if the other girl was backing away from him.

"My name is Nathaniel Essex but you, my dear, can call me Mr. Sinister." Essex said smiling at her. Carol grimaced at the sick smirk on his face. Essex looked over at Rogue who was as far away from him as possible, "Rogue, how are you feeling?"

"Go dig yer'self a hole and die in it, Sinister." Rogue replied coldly. Essex only smiled at her response.

"That's not nice. If you could only appreciate what I'm doing for you …"

"Yer full a shit Sinister! Yer doing nothing for meh but pissing meh off!" Rogue blasted.

Essex let out a laugh, "You just don't understand, Rogue. But in time you will." He stopped laughing and looked toward the guards. "Constrain her to the bed." He commanded. The guards made their way towards Rogue and grabbed her. She tried to struggle but they were too strong for her weak battered body.

"Rogue you are one of the most interesting mutants I have ever had the privilege of coming in contact with. Your DNA is able to imitate anything that comes in contact with your skin…"Sinister began as Rogue was strap down to a bed next to Carol Danvers.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" Rogue retorted as the guards left her on the bed and exited the room.

"Do you know what Miss Danvers powers are?" He asked looking at Rogue. He continued not waiting for her to answer, "They call her Ms. Marvel. She has super strength, able to bend iron with her bare hands. Her skin, it's invulnerable to almost anything. She can also fly, Rogue. Have you ever wanted to fly?"

"What is this guy blabbing about!" Carol asked annoyed with the whole situation. She wondered how this Dr Essex person knew so much about her mutant abilities and what he wanted with her. She turned to see Rogue glaring at Essex intensively.

"How about you Miss Danvers, do you know anything about Rogue's powers?" Essex smirked at Rogue before continuing not waiting for Carol to answer, "Rogue can take memories with one touch. She can steal the power of a mutant with just one touch!" Essex said excitedly as he put gloves on. He walked over to Rogue and removed the collar from around her neck, "Have you ever wondered what will happen if you held on too long?" He whispered in Rogue's ear. Essex smile widen watching Rogue's face drain in color and horror engross her face as she began to realize what he was planning. He moved toward a machine excitedly pressing buttons and looking at calculations.

"What thehell is he doing?" Carol asked Rogue becoming more fearful than annoyed.

"Rogue is going to absorb you." Essex answered for Rogue.

"WHAT!" Carol yelled. She watched Rogue straining to release herself from her bonds.

"No, please don't!" Rogue cried. Suddenly her bed began to move, putting her in a sitting position. The same thing happened to Carol's bed.

"This should be quick and easy. Or maybe it's slow and painful. I don't really know. Never been absorbed." Sinister sneered at the girls.

"Do something!" Carol yelled at Rogue.

"I can't! I can't even move!" Rogue screamed. She felt so helpless at this point.

"You're just going to sit there!" Carol eyes widen as their beds began to mechanically move closer together while Essex pressed a couple more buttons.

"Essex, please, STOP! Don't do this!" Rogue cried out. He let out a hideous laugh in return. Rogue turn to stare at the girl as their beds moved closer to each other. In a matter of time both of their forearms would be touching. Carol's faced was full of a melody of emotions, anger, fear, and confusion. There was nothing neither of them could do but watch everything unfold in horror.

Carol let out a piercing scream as Rogue's skin touched her, feeling thelife being sucked out of her. Rogue tried to move but her body wouldn't budge. She felt the life force of Carol Danvers sucking into her until there was nothing left to extract, Carol abruptly became quiet and still. _'Ah held on too long, Oh Gawd! Ah held on too long!' _Rogue jumped out the bed ripping the bonds from its hinges. At that point the all the psyches let loose and rushed her mind swarming around and fighting for control. "GET OUT OF MAH HEAD!" She screamed as the pain rushed her head causing her to thrash around like a mad animal. Rogue looked across the room to see Essex starring at her with a strange look of amusement on his face. Rogue felt anger build up and all she wanted to do was hurt the man that cause her so much pain. She ran up to Essex and punched him square in the stomach sending him across the floor. He let out a loud yelp as he collided with the wall and fell to the ground unconscious. She began to walk towards the exit of the lab when she felt a severe panging in her head sending her plummeting to the ground. She placed her hands on her temple and shoved her face to her knees shaking violently. '_You stupid bitch! YOU KILLED ME!'_ Carol screamed in her mind.

"Go away! Leave meh alone!" Rogue shouted back out loud.

'_No! Let me out! I don't want to be in your weak mind. I don't want to be in a head of a murderer.'_

'_No, Ah'm not a murderer'_ Rogue declared speaking in her mind. The world around her became dark. She felt herself floating in a void empty space within her mind. Suddenly Carol appeared in front of her with anger and vengeance written all over her face.

'_Yes you are and you need to die just like you killed me. You didn't do anything to stop it from happening. You killed me. You deserve to die!'_ Carol lunged forward, grabbing Rogues neck and tightening her grip, _'I will make you pay!'_

'_No! Ah couldn't move. Ah didn't want to do this to ya!'_ Tears began roll down Rogue's cheek. She tried to pry Carol's hands from around her neck choking the life out of her.

'_I HATE YOU'_ Carol barked angrily. Rogue was final able to release Carol's grip on her and began to build up a wall around Carol, the same mental wall that the Professor had taught her to build around her other psyches.

'_What the hell are you doing?_' Carol snapped as she saw the wall form around her, '_You killed me and then you lock me up!'_

'_Shut up, Danvers!'_ Rogue yelled.

'_You can't lock me up for ever, murderer! I will get out and kill you just like you killed me!' _Carol threatened as she disappeared, leaving Rogue alone in her mind.

'_She's right. Ah am a murderer…' _Rogue whimpered sliding to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest, and crying her heart out.

(Back to reality!)

Rogue shook her head trying to relieve herself of the throbbing pain in her temples that had arrived. The only good thing that came from the incident was the fact that Rogue now had permanent control of Carol's powers. She was now able to fly, have super strength, and have skin impenetrable to almost anything. The awful part was that these new powers came with a price, someone's life was ripped away in the process. She never forgave herself for absorbing Carol and it didn't help much that Carol would constantly patronize her about it, either. Sometimes she did feel guilty for what had happened to Carol, it wasn't the girl's fault that she was trapped in Rogue's mind. Other times she wanted to rip Carol out of her mind by her throat. After she came home Professor Xavier tried to help her with Carol's psyche. He succeeded by helping her temporarily pacify Carol. Once in a while Carol would come out and annoy her but Rogue learned how to ignore her constant bitterness overtime and create stronger walls to keep her locked away longer.

"I'm sorry… I have a headache so I'm going to lie down..." Rogue quickly got up and ran out the room before Marie could protest. _'Way to be a bitch!'_ Carol commented dryly increasing the pain in Rogues temples. '_Apparently she knows the appropriate time to come out!'_ Rogue thought sarcasticallyas she made her way down the long hall toward the stairs. She knew Carol could hear her thoughts but she didn't care. It would be a matter of time before Carol would be locked up again, anyway.

Rogue ran up the stairs and headed toward her bedroom. She wasn't in the mood for breakfast or anything else for that matter. Her focus now was trying to ease the panging in her head. She hurriedly walked into her room and closed the door behind her by leaning against it.

"Ma chere. Wats wrong?" Remy asked looking up from where he was seated as Rogue entered the room and slumped against the door. He wore a black t-shirt with black track pants and his hair was still damp from his shower earlier. He had been working on his laptop at the computer desk before she came in. Two months ago they decided to move in together since their relationship had moved to a more serious level. Together they decorated the room with a more contemporary style than the vintage look of the rest of mansion. The walls were painted a light blue to add a soothing atmosphere throughout the area The king size bed was neatly made with a collection of soft decorative pillows and a huge white and blue pleated comforter. Two double doors lead to the balcony that overlooked the back of the mansion. Rogue would usually use them as an exit for her morning flights. There were a couple pictures of Rogue and Remy distributed around the room on the walls and atop the side table and dresser. They had there own private bathroom and walk in closet making the room seem like their own private apartment and a getaway from the pandemonium of the mansion.

"Ah'm not having a good day." Rogue replied walking over to the bed and throwing herself on it. Remy got up and joined her lying next to her.

"Why not? It's our anniversary." Remy frowned.

"Yeah, Ah know." Rogue sighed and laid her head on Remy's chest listening to his steady heart beat.

"So wat is it? Dat Danvers fille bothering ma chere again?"

"You can say that... Ah talked to Marie. She was there the night Ah absorbed Carol. Ah guess everytahme ah hear about that night it upsets meh." Rogue let tears escape her eyes as she talked. Remy reached over and wiped her tears away.

"Stop blaming y'self chere. It's not y'fault dat it happened."

"Yah should tell that tah Carol." Rogue scoffed.

"Shut the fuck up Carol!" Remy stated knowing that Carol was listening. _'Fuck off Cajun!'_ Carol retorted before disappearing to the back of Rogue's mind

"She told ya to fuck off." Rogue said rubbing her eyes. She was relieved that Carol decided to retreat on her own without putting up a fight and wasting useless energy. Remy laughed but stopped when he noticed that Rogue wasn't smiling.

"I know jus' wat will make y'feel betta, chere." Remy got up from the bed and pulled Rogue up next to him. He clasped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a gentle kiss. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How do y'feel now mon amour?" Remy asked breathlessly after a minute as he pulled away.

"That did the trick!" Rogue smiled into his eyes.

"Good cause this here Cajun can't stand to see his amour cryin'. It makes him sad too." Remy said brushing a strand of Rogue's white hair behind her ear.

"Really? Ah'm starting to think that we have the same kind of mind connection Scott and Jean share." Rogue implied kissing him on the cheek.

"Non! Au contraire, chere, we have something better!" Remy smiled at Rogue. (Au contraire On the Contrary)

"What do yah mean, Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked eyeing him warily.

Remy took one of Rogue's hands and put it on his chest directly over his heart. She could feel it beating steadily under her finger tips. He then placed his hand on her chest feeling her heart quicken at his touch, "Well, my little River Rat, we be connected at de heart. We share only one heart, chere. Anyting' y'feel, I do. If y' sad, I will be to. If y' happy, so am I. Dat be how our love works. I can't live without you, chere. If this homme don have his heart, he'd die." The words stunned Rogue. She knew Remy loved her and that he would do anything for her. He had proven that fact over and over again. But saying the words to her meant so much more.

"Gawd! Ah love you so much," Rogue gushed as tears of happiness flowed from her eyes. They embraced each other again.

"Je t'aime aussi." Remy replied kissing her lightly on the lips. "Now we got to get back to celebrating our anniversary, mon amour." (Je t'aime aussi Ilove you, too)

"Are ya atleast gonna tell meh what ya have planed for tonight?"

"Non, it's a surprise."

"Fahne! Ah can't wait to see it though."

"I can't wait to show ya."

"Ah'm sorry that mah plan didn't work out so much. It was a fun morning till the fakeninjas." Rogue sighed.

"We still have one more place left to visit that is special to us , chere." Remy gave her a sly smirk.

"Where is that?" Rogue asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow knowing too well what that smile meant.

"Well, we haven't visited our bed yet!" Remy answered picking up Rogue and laying her gently on the bed, "We made a lot of memories here, non?"

"Yer bad, Swamp Rat!" Rogue giggled as Remy leaned down to her and kissed her passionately.

* * *

AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys give me motivation! Next Chapter will be here with in a week since I'm going to my sister's house for Thanksgiving. They are still living in the Stone Age over there. I HATE DIAL-UP! 


	3. Threats

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Do I have to do this every time I post? I see some people who don't and I'm afraid I might get sued if I followed.**

**AN: THANK YOU everyone for the wonderful reviews that give me the motivation to even continue to write. YOU'RE AWESOME!**

**FYI: Chapters 1-4 are all on the same day because it was too much information to put in one chapter. Just to clarify Marie Freeman does have the same first name as Rogue. I just like that name, I guess. Or maybe it's the fact that I'm idiot, who knows? But for the sake of less confusion Rogue's real name will be Ann Marie. I really don't know how much that could help, but yeah...**

**Anyhow, Rogue only wants to know why Marie didn't help her get out of Essex's lab, that's why she was asking her questions. After the revelation of Marie's presents during the whole Carol Danvers thing their relationship will be strained. Keep in mind that Rogue hadn't heard the whole story so Rogue's anger towards Marie is only running on assumptions. I hope this will help everyone understand things that happen later on…**

**This chapter will introduce the bad guys (muhahaha) and give you a taste of what they are planning. But only just a taste. If I threw it out there then there would be nothing left to read.**

**Oh yeah, I'm going to add new mutant characters, too. Not all at once. But yeah… there will be some that are already known and others will be made up. **

**If you guys want to see something happen or changed or if you have any other suggestion just holla at me! I will see what I can do. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Threats **

**An Underground Base of an Abandon Warehouse (in the middle of nowhere) outside of Seattle, WA (cause that's how bad guys roll!)**:

"Um… Sir?" A young boy, probably around sixteen, stated as he quietly walked into a very modern and high-tech laboratory room. The room gave off a sterile aroma, similar to the smell of a hospital. The floor was covered with blue tiles that were so shiny and clean that a person's reflection could be seen clearly. There were numerous machineries around the lab that worked lazily, randomly giving off beeping and buzzing noises to ensure that they were functioning even in their idle state. To the far left of the room were three tall tanks filled with green fluid that bubbled as if it was boiling. The tanks looked like they could be used as some kind of incubator, holding something as big as a human being. Several beds and exam tables lay side by side against the back wall. The beds were furnished with white sheets, a pillow, a blue blanket, and open metal straps at the sides. The steel exam tables also had metal straps along the surface and low lights hovering directly above the center of the tables. Next to the tables were stands that held metal trays with different kinds of operating tools upon them. With in the mist of everything were three elderly men sitting at a long meeting table highly engrossed in their conversation to even acknowledge the entrance of the boy.

"I can't believe you allowed this to happen!" One of the men slammed his fist down on the table out of furry causing the boy to jump. William Vincent Banks III was chief executive of his family's multi-billion dollar company in New York City called The Metropolitan Enterprise (Made up!). He was a tall slim Caucasian man wearing an expensive black suit included with a black tie and white shirt. He had dark brown hair and bushy eyebrows overshadowing his icy blue eyes. From the looks of it the boy could tell that the man was in his mid-thirties. "I put too much into this project to let it be destroyed by idiocy and negligence!"

"I agree… this is an upset to the whole plan." Sebastian Shaw added calmly, although he too was quite angry with the new developments. He was husky man with thick dark hair covering his head and the sides of his broad face. He wore an 18th century black suit accompanied by a purple vest, white ruffle shirt, and a belt with an old-fashioned gold buckle to match the gold clasp of his shoes. Shaw was the reigning Black King of a notorious, but somewhat secret, organization called the Hellfire Club. The Hellfire Club is a group comprised of the wealthiest and most lethal individuals of the world who only worked toward one goal, absolute power over politics and the economy. The group housed both mutants and humans alike only picking the most powerful and influential of both groups. Hellfire has been rumored to be one of the chief forces behind some of the world's most well-known scandals such as Watergate and many assignations of other world leaders for centuries.

"It does seem that way. But I can assure you gentlemen that we will have all the information we need fairly soon. Nothing of this complication has gone in vain. The men who did this have already paid with their lives. As for all of the discs they are being retrieved by my mercenaries as we speak..." Nathaniel Essex began. Also known as Mr. Sinister, he wore a blue suit with a red cape. He had black hair that was cut short which contrasted his pale white skin. His eyes were entirely red having no pupils which gave the boy creeps everytime he looked at them. Essex was a focused geneticist with one ambition in mind; he wanted to create the world's strongest mutant. His desire to fashion a mutant capable of ruling the entire world with its power was his whole life. He would do anything to make his dream of a super mutant come to pass. Three years ago he was so close to his goal and her name was Rogue. However, she, along with her X-Men and other people he thought were trustworthy, destroyed everything he had worked for up until then. His total life's work destroyed by a fire that they produced. He spent three long years building up from scratch and now he was waiting and contemplating his vengeance.

"Where, exactly, are the discs then?" Shaw questioned a little annoyed with the situation.

"That I cannot say. These individuals, who worked in my lab, hid the discs hastily and the information of their whereabouts was burned when the main laboratory was infiltrated three years ago…" Essex tried to explain.

"This is not our problem!" Shaw proclaimed pointing an index at Essex, "You were the reckless one who permitted the X-Men to ruin you."

"Who are you to say such things, Shaw? Was it not the X-Men who ruined Hellfire, too?" Essex menacingly replied. The two men glared at each other. Both of them hated one another but were brought together, nonetheless, due to their superior hate of the X-Men.

"I don't give a damn about any of your mutant problems! I want does discs!" Banks sneered at the men.

"You will _have _them." Essex stated through his clenched teeth.

"We better _have_ all of them soon, Essex!" Banks warned, "We can't suffer anymore setbacks. The formula must be devised immediately to guarantee Project X-Slash's success. If this fails, you will pay!" With that the two gentlemen got up and left leaving Essex and the younger boy in the room.

"Excuse me, sir." The boy began again after the men had left the room. He was still dressed in his ninja attire from earlier that morning. Seeing the men argue made him wonder if kidnapping Dr. Freeman was necessary in finding these mysterious "discs" the two men wanted so badly. If that was the case then he was in some big trouble. _'Gulp'_

"Did you retrieve the doctor?" Essex asked not looking at the boy. He was still musing over the fact that someone had the audacity to threaten him. Not only was he being threaten but it was a measly human doing so. The man obviously had no idea who he was dealing with. Idle threats only made Essex more aggravated. Banks should be glad that he was needed to carry out Project X-Slash or he would have killed the infuriating human a long time ago. He also had Shaw to worry about. He couldn't trust the man and he kept wondering if Shaw had plans of his own. When he finally attains what he wants from Shaw he will get rid of him quickly before the man does something stupid.

"Um… well, there was a-a problem…" The boy confessed nervously.

"What kind of _problem_!" Essex asked now looking at the boy with anger increasingly growing in his voice. The boy mumbled something that Essex couldn't hear, "What did you just say?"

"We weren't able to bring in Dr. Freeman…"The boy began louder but still barely above a whisper. He was beginning to tremble in fear from Essex now evident rage.

"Why the hell not!" Essex steamed. His face flushed red with irritation.

"Everything was going fine until... we were attacked."

"Attacked! By who?"

"I don't know who they were…"

"Well, why didn't you fight them off?"

"We… I'm… n-not a real…ninja….I-I don't even know how to fight…." The boy struggled to say. He really thought Essex was going to kill him at that point.

"WHAT!" Essex eyes widened. "How did you get in here?"

"I was hired… by Mr. Wilson!" The boy replied swiftly.

Essex groaned. _'Of course Wilson would do something so idiotic!' _"You let witnesses attack you?"

"Some mutants I believe, one was a man with red eyes, and he looked like Satan! There was a lady, too. She had bizarre hair and could fly…"

"The woman… what kind of bizarre hair did she have?" Essex asked curiously. _'It couldn't be, it's just too easy!'_

"Long auburn hair with white bangs…" The boy informed but stopped short when Essex's anger rapidly faded being replaced with a evil smirk that mad his skin crawl.

Essex was longing for this day to come. He hadn't seen Rogue in over two years and he was more excited than ever to finally find the bitch. Now he was ready to unleash his revenge on the girl who almost ruined his life's work. Besides, where Rogue was, so was the X-Men and he owed those pathetic mutants big time. With a new found excitement Essex quickly pressed a red button, on the meeting table, for the intercom and leaned into the speaker, "Wilson, get in here NOW!"

After a moment a man in an all red and black tightly fitted battle suit enter the room. His belt around his waist encompassed many types of guns and blades. He was fairly tall and well built, covering his face with a matching red mask. He walked into the lab with an air of arrogance and overconfidence in each step, "You rang, Essex?"

"Why is there a teenager standing in front of me telling me that he was not successful in retrieving the last doctor?" Essex asked looking at the guy with irritation; that guy really knew how to work his nerves. Just the mere sight of him caused Essex to lose his mood of exhilaration, due to Rogue's current emergence, and grow with anger.

"Beats me if I knew." Wade Wilson or Deadpool answered scratching his head.

"Didn't I place _you_ in charged of seizing the people I needed?" Essex asked restraining himself from exploding with anger.

"Yeah, well, I thought it will be faster if I hired mercenaries to do the job." Deadpool shrugged.

"So you hired _teenagers_?" The guy really knew how aggravate him with those smart ass answer for everything he was asked.

"It's cheaper! Street kids will do anything for money." Deadpool began to explain with his nonchalant attitude not acknowledging Essex's escalating rage with every word, "Besides the list of people were just humans. Geeky ones at that! What would a mucho guy be doing looking at DNA all day, anyway? If a bunch of kids, dressed up like ninjas, jumped outta nowhere people would freak out! They wouldn't know the difference. Who fights a ninja? It's like one of those unspoken rules. Ninjas kick ass and if I was dress like a ninja you would definitely not want to mess with me and my nun chucks! No one wants to fight a ninja. I mean all the other doctors were captured. I don't know what happened with this one…"

"You Imbecile! Do you know what I want to do to you right now!" Essex bellowed clenching his fist tightly to hold back his urge to rip Deadpool's head from his neck. Even though the guy was a complete idiot he needed him to complete certain missions that most people wouldn't dare try.

"Dude! Don't have cow." Deadpool put up his hands in defense.

"You're over thirty and you act like you're FIVE!"

"I like to stay youthful." Deadpool responded proudly. His smile faded when he looked at Essex to see his face a shade of bright red and all the veins in his head popping out, "Seriously, man, calm down… That vein in your temple is going to pop!"

"If you don't obtain that doctor and transport her here within twenty-fours hours…"

"Ok-Ok! I'm on it! In fact, just for you because I care so much and don't want to see another temper tantrum, I will go with some other guys. _Real_ mercenaries!" Deadpool vigorously nodded trying to convince the psychopath. Essex grunted and stormed out of the lab before he did anything he would regret. He would wait until the project was complete before he would slice the guy into pieces. Deadpool turned toward the younger boy still trembling in the room, "Way to go, idiot! You got the big man all pissy. Where the hell are the other two?"

"They got left behind and probably captured." The boy professed. "We were attacked in Central Park by mutants."

"Great! Now I gotta find them as well. Fucking amateurs!" Deadpool spat. He pressed a button on the side of his belt causing a blast of white light to appear, opening a teleporting portal in front of him. He then stepped through it and was gone in an instant, leaving the young boy behind wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

**I hope everyone like the chapter. I know there are sooooo many questions. Like why Essex is holding back so much when he could just get rid of Banks, Shaw, and Deadpool? Or what did the X-Men do to piss Shaw off? Or what is on the discs and what does it have to do with Marie? Or how about this Project X-Slash thing that neither Shaw nor Banks want to be ruined? In fact, what happened the day Rogue was rescued? Don't despair! These questions will be answered…. EVENTUALLY! Hehehe**

**Next Chapter: Happy Anniversary! Remy gives Rogue the best gift that she could ask for. **


	4. Happy Anniversary!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. But you already knew that. Cause if I did all the main characters of X-men will always be Remy and Rogue. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This chapter is fluff to the 100th power! It's pretty long too.**

**Chapter 14: Happy Anniversary!**

_And our love goes round and round_

_Way up high, a joy ride_

_We can touch the stars above_

_We found love_

_And our love was heaven sent_

_From the day we first met_

_We've got something they can't touch_

_We found love_

_**- Mariah Cary "Joy Ride"**_

**Remy and Rogue's Room:**

Rogue groaned loudly as the alarm clock in her room went off. She and Remy had tired themselves out from an afternoon of making love and they both had drifted off to a quick afternoon nap. She extended her hands from underneath the covers and hit the off button bringing silence into the room once again. She yawned while stretching both of her arms above her head and looked around to get a sense of her environment. The room was fairly dark meaning that sun had already set. She turned the lamp on at her night stand and peered at the time on the digital alarm clock. _'5:25pm! Why the hell did mah alarm go off?' _Rogue wondered still groggy from waking up so suddenly. She was enjoying her sleep dreaming about her and Remy vacationing on a beach; it was warm, peaceful, and she was with her man, the best dream she had in ages. She looked over at Remy's spot on the bed to find that he wasn't there. Instead she discovered, on his pillow, an envelope with her name on it and a white rose.

"Hmm…" Rogue smiled as she picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside she found a folded piece of paper. She opened the paper, leaned back on her headboard of the bed and read the message inside.

_Mon amour,_

_I figured you wouldn't wake up in time so I kindly set the alarm for you. The limo will pick you up at 7pm and take you to Bayou where we will be having dinner. I had to take care of a few things so I will meet you there. See you soon Emerald Eyes!_

_Amour,_

_Remy_

(Author Note: Bayou is a nice Cajun restaurant in NYC… I don't own it)

"What are yah planning, Cajun?" Rogue said out loud. She picked up the rose and lightly rubbed her fingers over the soft petals admiring the pure white color it rendered. _'Mah favorite flower'_ Rogue smiled as she thought about how much she and Remy had been through these past two years. She knew Remy for two years prior to them dating but she never really thought she could ever be with him. However, Remy never backed down or flinched once from her cold nature. In fact he practically stalked her the first year he lived with the X-Men. She had a hard time trusting him after her past of being used by so many people, including her mother. She was also marked the untouchable girl, the one with the poisonous skin, how could anyone, even Remy, get close to Rogue without her sucking the life out of them?

She could give Remy a lot of credit, though. He went through hell with her. Rogue knew she wasn't the nicest person to him at first and it took a long time for her to let her shield down and start to trust him. When she finally did, she realized that he was the only guy to ever want to be with her and love her despite her mutation and she cherished him for that. She still remembered the first day she understood how much she needed him…

(Ready…. Set…. _FLASHBACK!_)

**Three years ago…**

Rogue jumped up from her sleep due to a loud blaring noise that echoed throughout her background. She quickly regretted rising so quickly as soon as agonizing pain rattled her entire body, causing her to clench her teeth and fist tight. She shut her eyes to strain through the pain hoping that it would soon settle. When it finally subsided to a subtle throbbing in her head she opened her eyes to figure out what was going on. She noticed she was lying in her cot in her empty cell still in Essex's compound. It would have been completely dark if it wasn't for the red flashing lights adding a blinking flare of red glow to her surroundings. _'What the hell is going on?'_ She wondered as she removed the thin navy blue blanket from off her. She tried to stand up but her weak knees gave way under her weight causing her to fall back onto her cot, generating a fit of pain that shot up her spine once again.

"Ah guess Ah ain't moving anytahme soon." Rogue grimaced looking down at her bruised legs. Her once creamy pearl skin was now illustrating an overabundance of blue and purple shades. She sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow before slumping back on the cold cedar-block wall against her bed. There was no use in trying to do anything about the loud alarm setting off her headaches once more. She was glad Carol was quiet; Lord knows she couldn't take her voice sending stabbing pain through head right now. Suddenly she heard a loud explosion coming from down the hall. After a few moments she heard footsteps coming toward her cell room. She squinted to see a tall figure standing, in front of the bars of the cell staring down at her with glowing red orbs.

"…Chere?" Remy asked after a couple seconds. He didn't even recognize her at first. Through the dimly lit room he could see her sitting on the bed looking up at him. She was extremely thin, looking as if she hadn't eaten in days. Her eyes were puffy with dark circles around them. Her body was ravaged with bruises and cuts making her look like she was in a fight for her life and lost horribly. The only thing that allowed him to distinguish her was the white hair that hung damply over her face.

"R-Remy? Is that you?" Rogue managed to say. The last time she had seen him was when she yelled at him for getting to close to her like he always did.

"It be me, chere." Remy answered. Rogue's heart skipped a beat catching her breath in her throat.

"Oh mah gawd!" Rogue began to cry. She never thought she would be able to see anyone she loved again and now he had come to save her.

"Remy is gonna to get y' outta dis place," Remy assured holding on to the bars. His heart dropped seeing her in such an appalling condition. He hated whoever had did this to her and was going to make them pay.

"Remy, Ah can't walk." Rogue managed to say through her tears.

"It be okay. I will come get y'. Cova y'head, chere." Remy ordered as the bars began to glow in a luminous red as he charged them. Rogue nodded and did as she was told. Soon she heard an explosion as the bars shattered into millions of tiny metal pieces. Dust clouded the cell causing her to cough. Remy rushed over to her fanning the dust out of her face.

"T-Take it …off." Rogue choked out pointing to the collar around her neck. Remy inspected it for a moment. He then took out a small pocket knife from his trench coat and jabbed it into its computer system. The collar malfunctioned and fell to the ground relieving Rogue from its control. She moved her hand to neck, massaging her newly freed skin.

"You alright?" Remy asked kneeling down at her side looking her over for any serious injuries. Rogue noticed the uniform he wore under his trench coat was all black with a yellow 'X' on the left side of his chest. She remembered he hated the look of the X-Men uniforms and refused to wear them. Maybe he had finally changed his mind over the time she had been gone.

"Ah think so… Did yall find Amara?" She asked him. She tried to get up once again but to no avail. Collar or not her body was still too weak to stand on its own. Remy caught her by her waist and set her tenderly back down on the bed.

"Oui, a couple of days ago. She helped a lot with the search fa' y'. The othahs be here too." He was interrupted by another loud explosion. The building began to shake causing debris to drop from the ceiling in all directions, "I will fill y'in lata wit the details. Let's get y'outta dis place first, chere." Remy took the blue blanket and wrapped it around Rogue so he could hold her with out touching her skin. He then picked her up gently and started to make his way through the wreckage to the other teammates.

"Remy?"

"Oui, chere?"

"Thank yah fah saving meh. Ah thought Ah would never see any of yall again. He did such horrible things…" She couldn't finish thinking back to everything she had gone through since she had been taken by Essex. Rogue buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him too afraid to let go. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Hush now, ma chere. Remy's got ya. Y' be safe now." 

(Welcome back to the present)

Remy's words had stayed with Rogue from then on. After that she could never even conceive her life without him. He made her feel safe and secure and she wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. She knew that Remy would give his life for her and she would do the same for him. She was now seriously contemplated marrying him one day and she was hoping that day would be soon.

Climbing out of bed Rogue wrapped the sheets around her naked body. She only had two hours to get ready before she had to leave and go out to dinner so she needed all the time she had to prepare. Rogue walked over to her walk-in closet and noticed a huge gift box with a red ribbon bow placed on the chair beside the closet.

"This Swamp Rat is just full of surprises." Rogue giggled as she began to open the box carefully.

**Bayou Restaurant:**

Rogue sat at the table that Remy had reserved for them patiently waiting for her tardy boyfriend. She had been sitting there for ten minutes wondering were Remy could be. She wanted to thank him for the wonderful gift he had gotten her earlier that evening. She wore an elegant pea green halter-top dress that swooped down to her ankles. He probably brought the dress just to compliment her eyes, the eyes that he couldn't help saying how much he adored. She had her hair up in a curly bun with some white strands hanging down to frame her face. Her face was lightly covered with a small amount of make-up to enhance her natural beauty. She wore clear high-heel shoes with embroidered crystals along the straps. Many of the male waiters stared at her when she walked into the restaurant. _'Sorry, I'm taken!' _Rogue smiled flattered that she was getting so much attention.

A handsome guy made his way towards Rogue's table. She noticed that he was tall and well built probably in his early twenties. He had dark reddish-brown hair and the most enticing eyes. She could see that he was wearing an attractive black Armani silk shirt with a red tie and black pants. As he came closer she took note of the huge smirk painted on his face. The man walked passed the table and sat at another table next to hers. He winked at Rogue when he noticed her staring at him. She rolled her eyes then began to look through her menu. When she looked up again she saw a waiter coming toward her.

"Excuse miss, just want to inform you that Mr. LeBeau said that he would be a little late in coming but he wanted you to order with out him." The waiter informed Rogue.

Rogue chuckled a little before answering the waiter, "That's Fahne. Ah will just have two orders of the marinated Cajun-styled chicken. And while Ah'm waiting Ah guess Ah will have a glass of Pinot Noir, too." Rogue smiled and handed the waiter the menu. The waiter nodded and walked off to deliver her order. Rogue was now dying to know what Remy was up to. While she wondered the guy sitting at the other table got up and walked over to her table.

"May I have dis seat?" The man asked in his thick southern voice. Rogue got whiff of his spice cologne, that smell always made her melt a little inside.

"Only for a minute. Mah boyfriend might kill ya if he came and saw yah in his seat." Rogue answered eyeing the guy but yet still smiling.

"A minute with a belle femme as y'self is a lifetime." The man replied sitting on the chair at the table. Rogue blushed at his comment.

"So Ah take it yer Cajun?" Rogue asked.

"Oui, the name's Jacques Legrand."

"Really!" Rogue laughed even more at the name the guy gave. The waiter came back with a bottle of white wine. He poured some in Rogue's glass and also placed dinner rolls on the table. Before leaving he looked at the guy sitting at the table with Rogue and frowned. _'Why do people cheat?' _he thought while walking away.

"Don't like it?" The guy seemed hurt that Rogue was laughing at his name which only made Rogue laugh harder.

"No…sorry…Ah'll stop. So why did yah wanna sit with meh, anyway?" Rogue took a small sip of her wine.

"Cause y're too belle to sit by y'self." The guy replied smirking. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his goatee still staring at Rogue.

"Really? Ah reckon it was because yah had no one to sit with?" Rogue rolled her eyes at his overconfidence. The guy scooted his chair closer to Rogue causing her to giggle again.

"Y' never told me y' name." He said taking hold of her hand.

"That's too bad." Rogue answered snatching her hand away from him.

"Not fair. I decided to keep y' company. I should at least get y' name, non?"

"Non!" Rogue answered givng him a small glare, "Why should ah tell yah mah name anyway?"

"No matta, I can always call y' _chere_."

Rogue rolled her eyes again at the pet name, "Fahne, the name is Anne Marie."

"Gentil de vous rencontrer, Marie." The guy took a hold of Rogue's hand once more and kissed it. Rogue blushed at the gesture. She decided now was the perfect time to have a little fun of her own.

"So, Jacques… Yah have a girlfriend?" Rogue asked slyly. She started twirling her fingers around the guys tie.

"Oui." The guy answered happy that Rogue was finally flirting back.

"Hmm, Ah wonder what she would think if she saw yah rahght now." Rogue pulled on his tie easing him toward her.

"I wouldn't worry bout that… I tink y' boyfriend stood y' up!" His smirk grew as Rogue started to rub his thigh with her other hand

"Really? And what are yah gonna do about it?" Rogue asked seductively leaning toward the man. Their lips millimeters apart.

"Quelque chose vous voulez que je fasse…" (Anything you want me to do)

Rogue giggled then pushed him back toward his seat and folded her arms across her chest, "Too bad Ah would nevah cheat on mah boyfriend, swamp rat!"

"Chere! Y' ruined the fun." Remy whined.

"Ah know." She laughed, "Yer losing yah touch."

"Y' wound me." Remy replied slumping down on his chair pretending to be hurt.

"But yah still love meh, anyway." Rogue leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. This initiated a smile to return to his face.

"Y' look très belle dis evening."

"Thank yah, Rems, yer looking very handsome yerself." Rogue beamed, "Where did yah get the dress, Ah love it."

"Kitty Kat went with me ta some stores. She helped me pick it out." Remy informed. The waiter came and placed their food on the table. He starred at Remy until Rogue finally realized why the guy was giving Remy death glares.

"OH! This _is_ Mr. LeBeau. The message about him being late was just a coy. We always play this game where we don't know each othah when we go out." Rogue told him a-matter-of-factly. Remy nodded and the waiter smile with that "You two are psycho" look before walking away again.

"I believe the homme tinks we are crazy." Remy stated after the waiter left.

"Oh well, most people do." Rogue shrugged nonchalantly and dived into her meal.

After eating Rogue reached under the table and placed a small but long gift box on the table and pushed it toward Remy, "Open it."

Rogue watched as Remy excitedly opened the gift box. His eyes widen seeing what was inside. It was a gold Rolex watch, which he didn't steal! "Wow!" He said in awe.

"Ah hope yah like it."

"Ah love it! Merci chere." He responded kissing her on the lips.

"Yer welcome, sugah." She smiled watching him eagerly put the watch around his wrist like a young boy at Christmas.

"I have a gift for y' but I can't give it ta y' here." Remy said after he finally fixed the watch straps around his wrist and clasped it.

"Really? Ah thought the dress and dinner was mah gift?" Rogue raised her eyebrow.

"Oh-no chere, y'deserve much much more." Remy replied slyly. He then threw some cash on the table and grabbed Rogue's coat to help her put it on.

"Where are we going? And who throws money on a table at a classy restaurant!" Rogue asked as she got up and put her arms through the sleeves of her coat.

"Moi, now let's go." He quickly took her hand as they walked out of the restaurant.

**Central Park (I know, this is the same place they were that morning with the fake ninjas but I guess some people just can't learn ):**

"Rems, what are we doing here?" Rogue looking at the bench then back to Remy. He had led them straight to Central Park right to exact spot where they were before they met Marie.

"This here bench means a lot to us, non?" Remy asked her not answering the question she had just posed.

"Yes, of course it does. It should have our names engraved on it solely for the amount time we spent here over the years. But what are we doing here, now?" Rogue inquired again. It was a cold clear night; she probably could have seen stars but they were in New York City, of course. Rogue looked around and realized that there was no one around. _'That's odd'_ she thought but shrugged if off regardless.

While Rogue was looking around and not paying attention to him, Remy secretly nodded to someone in the bushes. The person nodded back and disappeared without a sound. Remy then glanced back at Rogue, "Chere, why don' we have a seat." He walked over to the bench and sat down patting the spot next to him. She followed and cuddled up next to him to get some extra warmth.

"Ah wish it would snow." She sighed slowly.

"Really? Pourquoi?" He asked lightly caressing her face. He could remember the days when he couldn't touch her. Now she had control of powers and he was able to feel her skin with no worries. He cherished everytime he touched her skin not taking one moment for granted.

"Yah know Ah love the snow. At least when it first falls… this kindah feels like déjà vu." Rogue said looking at him.

Remy chuckled, "Oui, we were actually in dis same spot when dat Marie and ninja ting happened. But it be the only appropriate place I could give y' my gift."

"What is it?" Rogue could tell Remy was nervous about something. He wasn't smirking like he usually does. It was more of a sincere pleasant smile that he wore as he looked down at her. Whatever this gift was it had to be big.

"I have ta ask ma chere a question." He responded after awhile.

"Okay…" Rogue was pretty confused. First he needed the right spot to give her an anniversary gift and now he needed to ask her a question. "Sugah, are yah okay?"

"Neva' betta, chere." He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Before I ask y' this I tink I should set the mood, non?" Before she could answer him she saw a little snowflake fall from the sky. Immediately, more snow began to fall from above, like magic, down to the ground. The night sky, that was once clear, was now engulfed by clouds. Snowflakes lightly descended from the skies making Rogue feel like she was sitting a snow globe.

"That's so weird…" Rogue gasped looking at the snow falling upon her. She looked at Remy and he smiled back at her. _Did he have something to do with this?_

"I tink we need some music, too." Remy said louder. More like he shouted it. Rogue watched Jamie Madrox and two of his duplicates walk in front of them. They were dressed in black tuxedos and had violins in their hands. Jamie had been playing the violin since he was five but he hated the thing. He only did it because it made his parents proud, which was very necessary after they found out about his mutation. However, when he turned sixteen this year he was allowed to stop practicing if he wanted. To celebrate he took the thing and threw it out the third story window of the mansion. Now he was standing there with three. The irony!

"That's so cute." Rogue gushed.

"I know." Remy nodded and the Jamie X 3 began to play a slow tune very harmoniously.

"Aww… This is so sweet of yah." Rogue kissed her boyfriend gently on lips and leaned her head on his shoulder enjoying the music.

"Do y' want some champagne?" He asked a moment later. Before she could answer a woman pushing a shopping cart began to walk by down the path catching her attention. The woman had a cloak over head so Rogue couldn't fully recognize the person. It just so happened that the woman had a bunch of wine bottles in her cart. Rogue was becoming more suspicious at this point.

"Excusez-moi, mon dame." Remy got up from his position and walked over to the women, "Are y' selling the wine?"

"Sure!" The woman responded. Rogue could recognize that perky high pitch voice anywhere. Kitty looked over to her and gave her the biggest smile in the world. Rogue laughed lightly and waved back. She wondered how Remy had gotten Kitty and Jamie to come out into the cold and do all of this. It must have been some big bribery or blackmail. She knew Kitty hated the cold as much as she hated missing the Victoria Secret Semi-Annual Sale. (AN: I don't own it). Or maybe it was something bigger. '_The snow! It had to be Storm now that Ah think about it. How long had Remy been planning this?'_ Rogue contemplated.

"Y' wouldn't happen to have any Alfred Gratien Cuvee Paradis Rose would y' petite?" Remy asked. Rogue giggled a little. Leave it to Remy LeBeau to know the whole name of a French wine.

"It's you're lucky day!" Kitty cheered. She reached into her cart and pulled a bottle of rose champagne and gave it to Remy. "No need to pay, sir. It's on the house! Oh and what a _coincidence_. I have glasses too. Oh wow, a bottle opener as well." She handed him two champagne glasses and cork screw. _'Some coincidence.'_ Rogue joked to herself. She watched Remy walked toward her and sit down as Kitty gleefully skipped away with her cart.

"Rems, what are yah doing?" Rogue asked eyeing him. He didn't answer. Instead he opened the champagne bottle and poured some into two glasses.

"For ma chere." He handed her the glass and held the extra one in his other hand, "To my river rat." He toasted laughing as she grimaced hearing his nickname for her. Remy had a lot of nicknames for her that included river rat, emerald eyes, and chere.

"To my swamp rat." Rogue countered and sipped some of the champagne and let it bubble down her throat.

"Flowers! Get your flowers!" rang a voice interrupting their moment. Rogue saw Scott carrying a bucket filled with array of flowers as he walked down the trail in front of them. He stopped when he saw Rogue and Remy looking at him.

"Sir, would you like to buy some flowers for the lovely lady?" Scott smiled at them. Remy looked at Rogue, he was beaming as well.

"Only if yah have white roses." Rogue replied playing along with them.

"Of course I do!" Scott replied matter-of-factly pulling out a fresh bouquet of white roses and handing them to Rogue.

"Thank yah!" Rogue said as Scott nodded and began to walk off. "Don't yah want to be paid fah them?"

"Nope!" Scott called before disappearing down the trail.

Rogue laid the roses on her lap and took another sip of her champagne. "What are yah planning, Swamp rat? And how did yah get Storm, Scott, Kitty, and Jamie in on this?"

"Chere, y' know I love ya, right?" Remy asked looking into her eyes once again avoiding her questions. He placed his glass on the ground next to the champagne bottle.

"Of course yah nevah forget to tell meh, I love yah, too." Rogue answered.

"Well, what I want ta ask y' will change our lives foreva'…" He began.

"This sounds serious." Rogue started to tense up.

"Il est. But I'm still missing something'. I can't ask y' dis without the proper gift." Remy looked around. Rogue could tell he was either waiting or looking for something.

"I said… _I can't ask y' dis without the proper gift._" Remy said a little louder.

"Hey! I didn't hear you, sorry." John said coming from out the bushes.

"Who are yah suppose to be, sugah." Rogue laughed when she saw his outfit. He was wearing a big ass raggedy black coat, a red scarf, old jeans, ruffed up sneakers, and a knitted brown hat. He looked like a drunken hobo from off the streets.

"Whatever you want me to be, Sheila!" John said with a seductive grin. He stopped grinning when he saw Remy glaring at him. He cleared his throat remember his lines, "Anyway… I overheard that you needed a gift for your sheila. I got it all!" John opened his coat revealing an array of merchandise, mostly jewelry stemming from silver chains to gold watches. _'Where were yah when Ah was buying Remy's present'_ she thought observing the jewelry.

"I need a specific kind of gift." Remy replied walking up to John.

"Well, whatever kind you want, I got! They are marked down prices from the store I stol— I mean brought them from." John affirmed assertively. He was pretending be one of those peddlers from off the streets with the cheap jewelry.

"I need a ring." Remy announced. Rogue stopped laughing. _A ring, what does he need a ring fa? _

"What kind of ring? I got fourteen karat, twenty-four karat, sterling silver, cubic zirconium, ring pops…"

"A diamond ring." Remy didn't let him finish. Rogue felt heart skip a beat. The glass of champagne she was holding slipped shattering on the ground. _He wants a diamond ring!_

"I have just what you need!" John took a small Tiffany's Jewelry (AN: NO I don't own that either) box out of his coat pocket. He opened it slightly showing it to Remy but not letting Rogue get a glimpse.

"That's it!" Remy decreed.

"Oh mah gawd!" Rogue squeaked letting a tear trickle down her face. She had finally figured it out. All this was set up so Remy could propose to her. She should have known though. Why else would he plan out this elaborate affair if was only their anniversary.

"Not so fast, mate. This ring here will cost you three thousand dollars." John declared still holding the box.

"Hell no!" Remy retorted. John had to be insane. All he was told to do was give him the ring. There was no money involved.

"Oh mah gawd!" Rogue was still in shock. He wanted to marry her and be with her forever. He had planned this romantic night just for her. At this point she had started hyperventilating. "Oh mah gawd!"

"Okay, $2,000"

"No!"

"Oh mah gawd!"

"$1,500?"

"_NO!_"

"Oh mah _gawd_!"

"Come on mate, at least $900"

"Oh mah gawd, oh mah gawd, oh mah gawd!"

"_Homme_…"

"I'm not going any lower than fifty bucks, mate!"

"JOHN!"

"At least $20…"

"JOHN! Give him the damn ring!" Rogue demanded him at once causing both men to jump and look at her.

"Sorry, sheila." John sheepishly handed Remy the box.

Remy took the box and proceeded back to Rogue. He took both of her hands and pulled her toward him, "Rogue?"

"Yeah, Rems?" She looked at him straight in his eye. She knew he was serious when he called her Rogue. She also knew he was serious because there were was no smile. Just him staring back at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

"From de first day I met y' I knew I had to have y' in my life. We had some rocky times along the way but I always knew we could get through dem, togetha. Like I said before, we are connected, ma chere. I would do anyting for y' even if it means dying for y'. Y' made me a betta homme and I know I can neva imagin life without y'." Remy then got down on one knee and held out the ring toward her. "Y' be the reason I breathe every morning. Y' be my air. Y' be my life. Je t'aime tellement. Marry me, Rogue."

His words caused tears to spill from eyes. All her dreams were coming true as she stared at the man she loved, kneeling in front of her asking her to be his wife. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize she hadn't answered him yet.

"Dis is where y' come in, chere." Remy motioned after a moment of her staring at him sobbing.

"Yeah, of course I will swamp rat!" Rogue said through tears. Damn, he mad her so emotional sometimes. He took her left hand placed the ring on her ring-finger before standing up. When he did stand up she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"That was so beautiful!" John cried from behind them. Currently he had a handkerchief dabbing his eyes. Rogue and Remy turned around to see all the X-Men gathered around them. All of the girls plus John were crying and the guys had broad smiles on their faces. Even little Rachel was out for the occasion. She was bundled up the stroller in front of her mother sleeping peacefully.

"Congratulations, Rogue!" Kitty was the first to run to Rogue and hug her.

"Thanks Kitty." Rogue pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so ecstatic for you, Rogue! Now we get to plan a wedding." Kitty chirped.

"Ah can't believe ya'll pulled this off without meh knowing." Rogue laughed looking at everyone. The snow had stopped and Storm descended down from the sky.

"Told you I could keep a secret Remy." Kitty said to him with her hands on her hips.

"Vous aviez raison." He nodded to her.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. You and Remy deserve to be happy." Ororo hugged Rogue.

"Thank ya for the snow." She smiled at the weather goddess and then looked over to Scott, "And thank ya for the lovely roses."

"It was all Remy. I'm just happy to lend a helping hand." Scott nodded holding his wife's hand remembering their own engagement. He had proposed to Jean while they were taking a walk together in Ororo's garden.

"This is a joyous occasion. I wish the both of you a life of love and happiness." The Professor told them.

"Merci, Professor." Remy thanked Xavier.

"I'm glad for ya, kid." Logan embraced Rogue. Over the years he had grown closer to Rogue and basically denoted himself as her father. He was always more overprotective of her than anyone else in the mansion. However, recently he had adopted his clone X23, which in turn gave Rogue more freedom, seeing that now he paid more attention to his new daughter.

"Ah'm not a kid, anymore." Rogue whispered in his ear.

"Whatever, kid." Logan smiled at her letting her go. He then turned a scowling face over to Remy, "You hurt her, bub, and I gut ya!"

"Neva imagin' doing anyting of the sort." Remy replied nervously brushing a hand through his hair.

"Good!" Logan stalked away toward the other side of the path where no one was gathered. All the happy-go-lucky emotions were getting to him.

The younger girls ran over to Rogue telling her 'congratulations' and inspecting her ring. Remy moved over to the guys to avoid the herd.

"Damn! That's huge." Jubilee said with awe. On Rogue's finger were three massive emerald-cut diamonds with matching side stones held on a silver band.

"I want something just like it!" Tabitha perked.

"Yeah, sweetie I hope you're taking notes!" Kitty said looking at Piotr. He then turned red and glared at Remy. Remy always had to overdo it causing all the girls to expect more from their boyfriends.

"Dude, how much did you pay for that thing?" Ray questioned Remy.

"Yeah, one rock, that's a lot of money already, but three!" Bobby added staring at Rogue's finger from where he was standing.

"Y' hommes don wanna know." Remy shook his head painfully. Paying for the ring had nearly killed him. He seriously contemplated stealing the ring but he knew Rogue would have been upset with him. They had made pact when they started dating about his thieving nature. He was only allowed to steal when it was absolutely necessary. He had to learn how to actually earn money and buy things he wanted. It was a trivial and long year but he managed to get through it.

"Come on! Tabby might want one soon and I have to be financially prepared!" Roberto pressed waiting for Remy's reply.

"Y' really wanna know?" Remy asked. All the boys nodded. "$14,000." Remy answered dejectedly. All the boys dropped their jaws in astonishment.

"You're kiddin!" Sam gasped.

"I wish." Remy frowned.

"That's my college tuition." Roberto murmured.

"To spend all that money, that's love!" Sam mused.

"Y' wanted to know. If I was y' hommes I would start saving now." Remy smirked.

"Can I stop now? This is depressing me." Jamie groaned suspending all the conversations around him. Everyone had forgotten that he was still playing the violin. Prior to anyone answering someone entered the area.

"Well, look at this? A party! And no one invited me." Deadpool said as he walked up to X-Men. He was accompanied by two other people who had permanent scowls on their faces.

"Who are you?" Bobby asked glaring at the intruder.

"The name's Deadpool, but ladies call me sexy!" Deadpool answered with a grin, "I think you people have something that I want."

"What might that be?" Scott snarled stepping in front of Jean and the Rachel.

"For one I'm missing two ninjas. Also, I need Dr. Freeman." Deadpool replied.

"What for?" Scott questioned.

"I have a tummy ache." Deadpool proposed sarcastically.

"I highly doubt that!" Scott retorted

"Give me what I need and know one gets hurt." Deadpool ordered taken on a more serious tone.

"If y' want dem, homme, y' gotta go through us." Remy walked up to Rogue never taken his glare off the imposers. Everyone took on their fight stance and Logan emitted his claws.

"Well, if it isn't Remy LeBeau." Deadpool stated recognizing the voice. Remy was taken aback by the statement. He didn't know any one by the name of Deadpool. He couldn't see the guys face either since it was covered by a mask. Deadpool noticed the confused look on his face so he continued, "Don't remember me? I'm hurt."

"Remy?" Rogue looked at her fiancé. How did this guy know who he was? Remy took hold of her hand and squeezed it slightly to silence her.

Deadpool noticed the exchange and started to laugh, "Poor Genevieve would turn over in her grave if she found out her darling Remy found a new fuck!"

Remy's and Rogue's eyes widen in shock. Rogue was pissed that someone had the audacity to call her a 'new fuck'. As for Remy, he never told anyone about the Genevieve incident that happened so long ago. The only people who knew about were his brother, Henri, and his 'alleged' friend… "_Wade_," Remy grumbled through his teeth.

"So we meet again ole' buddy! Would love to catch up over drinks and stuff but I got more pressing matters to deal with." Wade looked at all the X-men. They all looked like they were ready to pound him into a pulp. _'This is going to fun!'_

"Nightcrawler!" Scott shouted over to Kurt who was standing behind him.

"I'm on it." He nodded and grabbed a hold of the baby stroller and teleported Rachel to the X-Jet out of harms way. He then reappeared and transported the Professor to the jet as well. He teleported back and took on a fighting stance along with the rest of his teammates.

"I really don't have time for this." Deadpool said rolling his eyes at the scene. He looked over at one of the men that were standing with him which gave him a non-verbal go-ahead. The man put his index fingers on his temple and closed his eyes. Deadpool began walking toward the X-Men with a new plan in mind.

"Stay back!" Scott ordered. Deadpool laughed at the foolish command and kept walking toward them.

"Everyone watch out when fighting dis homme. He got healin' abilities like Wolverine." Remy warned.

"What about the other two? That guy looks like he's some kind of telepath. He's doing the same thing that Jean usually does when she sends off her powers." Ray looked at the two men who were with Deadpool who hadn't moved or spoken a word since the encounter.

"Neva met em'. But be careful nonetheless." Remy answered glowering at Deadpool's approach. Jean tried to read the guys mind for any information but stopped quickly with astonishment.

"What is it?" Scott asked with concern putting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I-I can't read anything. It's like my powers shut down." Jean answered with fear in her voice.

"Logan!" Ororo cried pointing to Logan's hands. Logan looked down at the area where his claws had arisen from which was dripping with blood.

"That guy over there must be blocking our mutant abilities!" Logan growled. He extracted his claws and yelped in pain while doing so. His body was incapable of healing itself rapidly therefore leaving him in agony as his skin ripped from his claws passage.

"Ah guess this means that we get to kick their asses the old-fashion way!" Rogue balled up fist.

Deadpool walked right up to Remy. The two shared a death-glare contest for a moment as everyone looked on, wondering how Remy knew Deadpool and who exactly was Genevieve. Then before Remy could react, Deadpool teleported in front of Rogue and grabbed her.

"Now I know why you picked this one up. She's hot!" Deadpool said to Remy still gripping Rogue tightly. Rogue tried to struggle from his grasps but he was way stronger than her and she couldn't use her super strength. For some reason the guy's power block on the X-Men was not affecting Deadpool.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Remy growled. He was about to attack the guy but Deadpool put up a gun to Rogue's neck.

"Back off Cajun or she gets it!" Deadpool warned. Remy stopped dead in his tracks not wanting Deadpool to hurt Rogue.

"Y' hurt her and I swear…" Remy began menacingly.

"You will do what? You are nothing without your powers, Cajun!" Deadpool mocked. He looked down at Rogue with sick desire that made her stomach churn in disgust.

"Let meh go yah sick fuck!" Rogue screamed.

"That's not nice. Now I'm going have to punish you for using bad words." Deadpool sneered. To everyone's horror he pulled the trigger of the gun.

**AWW! Is Rogue dead! Stay tuned for the next update….**

**Also I have one-shot story up called 'Why?' It's angst but you will like the ending.**

**Don't forget to Review!**


	5. Whom Do You Sacrifice?

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men because Marvel does…**

**AN: SORRY! I'm sorry that I left you guys hanging at the end of that chapter. It was insensitive of me. HEHEHE, but I know everyone loves cliff hangers too….**

**This is a short chapter. Just so that you can know what happens!**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Whom shall you save? Whom shall you sacrifice? Choose wisely…**

**Central Park where we left off…**

"That's not nice. Now I'm going have to punish you for using bad words." Deadpool sneered. To everyone's horror he pulled the trigger of the gun. There a subtle popping sound that followed instantaneously. Rogue shut her eyes tight as she felt pressure increase in the side of her neck. A pricking sensation was felt and than nothing more. Rogue knew what it felt like to be shot; she had been shot more than once in her lifetime. A loud bang would occur as the bullet was released rapidly from the gun followed by an immediate intense burst of pressure and pain jolting the entire body into shock due to the sudden entrance of the foreign object. Even the stench of gun powder will linger in the air and the taste of blood would ravage the mouth. She experienced nothing of the sort this time. There was no bang, no pain, no gun powder, and no taste of blood. What she did hear was laughter from behind her and what she did feel was Deadpool's tight grip around her upper extremity. She opened her eyes slowly to see everyone staring at her blankly, the color drained from their faces. She wasn't dead, then. He hadn't shot her, had he? She slowly pushed her free arm to her neck and felt something lodged in her skin. She put her fingers around the slender object and jerked it out. She brought her hand up to her face and found a needle. The needle had fully injected some substance into her for she could still see some indication of liquid residue in it.

"Yay! You found the prize." Deadpool said derisively to Rogue. "By the way what's your name cute stuff?"

"Drop dead ass wipe!" Rogue snapped. She tried to fathom what was in the needle and why Deadpool would inject her with something instead of shooting her.

"That's kind of a weird name! I will just call you Feisty… it suits your appalling mouth well, don't you think?"

"What did yah do to meh?" Rogue asked shakily with a hint of anger in her voice. Deadpool didn't respond. Instead he shoved her away from him sending her crashing to the ground.

"Chere! Y' okay?" Remy ran up to her kneeling down at her side.

"Ah dunno! He injected meh wit something!" Rogue said hysterically rubbing her neck. Deadpool lifted his hand into the air signaling to the man holding back the X-Men's powers to stop. The telepath removed his fingers from his temples and stared at them with a permanent scowl once again. Deadpool lifted the power block knowing that the X-Men were not going to attack once they learned of the new circumstances.

The instant Logan realized he was healing again, due the swift disappearance of his wounds, he charged toward Deadpool like a wild animal and jabbed his newly released metal claw into Deadpool's belly. Deadpool stumbled back a little and then laughed, "I don't think you want to do that."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you to shreds, _bub_?" Logan growled removing his claws from Deadpool's abdomen and pressing it up menacingly against his neck. Deadpool didn't care about the wound. His high-speed healing abilities would take care of it.

"Cause I just shot Feisty up with some poison and only I have the antidote." Deadpool informed smiling menacingly.

"Why should I believe that?" Logan snapped pressing the tips of his claws against the skin of Deadpool's neck. Little spots of blood dribbled out of the small punctures in his skin.

"You want to bet her life on it? If I'm right she dies. If you're right we throw a party!" Deadpool answered tauntingly. Logan didn't want to believe the guy but he didn't want put Rogue's life in jeopardy either. He slowly pulled his claws away from the man. Deadpool smirked at his surrender. He had the 'geek patrol' right where he wanted them, "I didn't think so. Anyway, Feisty has a nice little toxin running in her veins right now. The poison kills its host in approximately 24 hours!" Deadpool informed.

"Mah name is not, feisty! And what do yah mean by approximately?" Rogue spat. The guy had to have been bluffing. She didn't feel sick at all.

"Well, that's what it says on the box." Deadpool shrugged casually, "Anyway, I will give you the antidote in exchange for Dr. Freeman and the ninjas." Deadpool negotiated.

"Why can't I just pry it from y' dead cold hands, homme!" Remy challenged. He and Rogue were now standing and staring at Deadpool angrily.

"Well, I kind of only brought the poison with me. Left the antidote at home by accident." He replied dryly. "Okay I lied. I think you all need to think about it for a while. See the foul mouth girl suffer a little bit. Maybe that will convince you more that I mean business. I don't want to see Feisty die, though. She has earned a spot in my heart… if I had one! We will meet back here in ooo…um… 22hrs from now. Make our little trade, Feisty will get her cure just in the nick of time, everybody wins. Chow!" Deadpool waved and pressed a button on his belt. Before anyone could stop him the portal appeared and all three men disappeared into it, leaving the X-Men behind.

"Like, what are we going to do?" Kitty asked sadly looking at Rogue. She hated the fact that once again Rogue's life was at the balance of life and death. Like everyone else, she wanted Rogue to live but she also didn't want innocent people, like Dr. Freeman, they swore to protect to get hurt.

"We need to figure out what was in that needle fast. Maybe we can find our own cure." Ororo replied.

"Indeed. Rogue, are you feeling anything at all?" Hank asked Rogue.

"Nah, Ah feel fahne, completely normal. Do yah think he was bluffing?" Rogue answered.

"I don't know. But we can't take our chances." Hank frowned, "Let's get you to the Med Bay as soon as possible. Rogue if you start to feel any changes from your current state please inform us." Rogue nodded and with that all the X-Men headed grimly back to the X-Jet.

Rogue and Remy walked behind the group contemplating the events of that day. It had started out with them being together content with life, glad to have survived two years of love collectively. Upon meeting Marie Freeman, Rogue was blasted with a dose of her pass and forced to remember the horrible events that at one time happened to her, leading her into a mode of sheer distress. Remy, who hated to see Rogue troubled, feared that she may slip into her depressed state once again. He knew he was the only person that could make her happy so he did all in his power to see her smile once more. After he did, they spent a blissful afternoon and evening together thinking of nothing but their love and devotion to each other. Now they were once again in a bad situation. Rogue's life had been endangered and Remy was driving himself crazy with concern. He worried that he would be helpless in protecting her from harm. Rogue felt like the victim yet another time. It seemed she couldn't live one day without being attacked, kidnapped, or assaulted.

"Remy?" Rogue looked at her fiancé. He hadn't said anything to her since they started toward X-Jet. She was bothered by the silence from him.

"Oui, chere?" Remy answered. He didn't want her to ask him about his past. He knew the revelation of his connection to Deadpool was floating in everyone's mind. He could feel the uneasiness and alarm in everyone's emotions. Of course some of it was due to the fact that Rogue could be dying but he knew that a small part of it was directed to him as well. He also knew that Rogue would be upset with him if she found out about Genevieve and Paris. He knew that they promised not to keep secrets from each other but some things are not meant to tell. They are meant to be kept deep within your memories and to never resurface again.

"Why ya so quiet." She asked softly. She wanted him so say something. Make a little joke like he usually would do in a normal situation. This was a normal situation. She wasn't dying. It was just a coy by a psycho path to get what he wanted. However, she couldn't help but think that everyone was mourning her death already, "Ah'm still here, Rems."

"I kno', jus' tinking. Dat be all." He replied. He was praying that Deadpool was faking it, trying to scare them into giving the hostages and Dr. Freeman off to the enemy. Anything kind of explanation for Deadpool's threat he would accept; anything except that it was true. He felt like he was there in Paris yet again. Choosing between the woman that he loved and protecting people he had sworn to protect, as thief before and as an X-men now. Whom should he save? Which person should he sacrifice? One thing did remain; he could never choose anything over Rogue. He would never let her fall.

**

* * *

Next Chapter: 24 Hours to Live**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. 24 Hours to Live: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in story but the plot!**

**Thank you all oh so much for reviewing **

_

* * *

If you had twenty four hours to live just think  
Where would you go?  
What would you do?  
Who would you screw?  
And who would you wanna notify?  
Or would yo' ass deny that yo' ass about to die?_

_-Mase "24 Hours to Live"_

**

* * *

Chapter 6: 24 Hours to Live! Part I**

**Xavier Mansion **

**Lower Levels - Med Bay**

**Rogue's Infirmary Room: **

**11:27pm (23 hrs left)-**

Rogue sat on the bed in one of the secluded rooms of the Med Bay fiddling with the engagement ring around her finger. As soon as they landed in the jet hanger Rogue was rushed to the Med Bay so Hank could perform multiple test on her to figure out if Deadpool did inject her some kind of poison and if he did, what was it? After he had completed a thorough exam and several blood tests he left Rogue in the recovery room, telling her she would be staying in the Med Bay under close supervision until her health was clear. Rogue sent Remy to their room to get her something more comfortable sleep in instead of the hospital gown she was currently wearing. She also made him bring down his acoustic guitar for comfort. He had taught her how to play when she was eighteen and she would always use his instead of buying one of her own. The other older X-Men were ordered to the War Room to formulate a plan of action. It was clear that no one, except the younger students, would be sleeping that night.

There were plenty of thoughts whirling around Rogue's mind, other than her permanent psyches, that were keeping her from concentrating on just one thought. She was thinking about how Remy had proposed to her earlier. It was charming of him to include the whole mansion in their engagement and plan such elaborate operation with them to make his proposal more perfect than she could ever imagine. It was not too long ago when Remy had just joined the X-Men and most of them were reluctant in trusting him since he was a part of Magneto's Acolytes, who on more than one occasion fought against the X-Men. Now they all had grown together over the years and learned to trust him adding him as another significant part of the X-Men family. Soon, she and Remy would be married and starting a family of their own. If nothing interferes, that is. Their lives as X-Men were always dangerous and they constantly seemed to put their lives on the line to protect themselves and the greater good of mutant-kind. Rogue had seen her share of the cruelty of humans and mutants alike. She wanted things to get better but for some reason the relationship between humans and mutants had increasingly gotten worse. In addition, even mutants were causing harm to other mutants. The world seemed to be spiraling to utter destruction by war and prejudice. Not to mention the science projects that were being conducted around the globe on mutants. Scientist wanted to know how mutants worked and since people viewed mutants as non-humans the laws of experimentation didn't apply to them and mutants were the main objects being tested on. Mutants were the new fetish for geneticist worldwide; many were being captured and taken prisoners to labs all over. Rogue had the unlucky experience of being a lab rat for Essex and his insane research. She was glad to be free the torture and she will never want herself or any other mutant to go through any the hardships she was inflicted with. Thinking of Essex left her contemplating about Dr. Marie Freeman and her involvement in Essex's experiments. Although the woman was indirectly involved in his intentions she still grew a slight animosity towards Marie. The story that Marie told Rogue only made Rogue angrier, knowing that Marie didn't even at least try to help her. Rogue killed an innocent person and Marie stood back and watched. To her that was unforgivable.

Her angry thoughts soon moved her to wonder why Remy was hiding something from her, again. There was a part of his past that he never told her about. She didn't even retrieve those memories from the few times that she did absorb him when he was he was still an acolyte. She already knew about the Thieves Guild, his training, and all the other things he did as a thief. When she visited New Orleans with Remy, unwillingly, she found out about his family with Jean Luc LeBeau, leader of the Thieves Guild, and also their enemies the Boudreaux family, who were the leaders of the Assassins Guild. She even found out about Belladonna Boudreaux a few months back when the angry woman tried to take Remy back to New Orleans against his will. Apparently Remy and Belladonna were engage to be married since they were twelve years old. The union of the Prince of Thieves and the Princess of Assassins was going to unit the two feuding families. At the wedding Remy was under a great deal of stress from being force to marry a woman he didn't love. His anger affected his powers greatly and they went out of control charging things without him touching it. The aftermath left most of the Assassins Guild members dead or greatly wounded. He fled the wedding immediately seeking help for his unruly mutant powers and left Belladonna hurt at the alter. He came in contact with Erik Lensherr, also know as Magneto, who offered to help Remy control his powers in exchange for working for him as a mercenary. When Belladonna had finally found Remy at Xavier's Mansion she demanded that he return with her to New Orleans so that they could finally be married. Of course Remy resisted and Bella put up an immense battle. Rogue ended up going one on one with the girl while Remy fought off Bella's brother, Julian Boudreaux. Ultimately Bella left defeated never contacting Remy again and Remy spent the next two weeks doing everything he could to get Rogue to speak to him. When she finally did he told her his whole life story and promised never to keep anything from her again. Rogue forgave him and told him that she would never hold any of his past demons against him; she just needed him to always be honest with her. Now this Deadpool character had come into the picture revealing more of Remy's unknown past. Deadpool had mentioned a girl named Genevieve, which received an affect from Remy that she couldn't really understand. Rogue wanted to know who this girl was to Remy and what kind of relationship did he have with her. It was irritating her that he never told her about Deadpool or Genevieve even though he promised to never keep anything from her. Didn't he trust her enough to know she would never hold anything against him? She would've asked him about it earlier but her mind was more focused on her body. The supposed poison in her blood hadn't caused any symptoms yet and she was hoping that Deadpool was using the poison as hoax to get what he wanted. The only thing hadn't bothered her up to this point was Carol.

'_I can't wait till you die you stupid bitch!' _Carol snapped. _'Ah spoke too soon...'_ Rogue groaned rubbing her temples. No one could ever figure out why when Carol talked, or any of her other psyches, it caused her so much pain. Hank and the Professor had performed many procedures to figure out how to expel Carol's psyche from Rogue's mind but they were unsuccessful.

'_I'm glad that someone's finally going to avenge my death!'_ Carol sneered.

'_Deadpool doesn't even know yer in here. How is he going tah avenge yer death?'_ Rogue shot back psychically.

'_Anybody who is successful in killing you is avenging my death!'_

'_Gawd! Don't yah realize if Ah die so does yer psyche!'_

'_Anything is better than being in your fucked up head!'_

'_Urgh! Go Away Carol!'_ Rogue growled. Suddenly a surge of throbbing pain erupted in her head sending her head crashing into her hands.

'_We hate you!'_

'_Let us out!'_

'_Let me have control!'_

'_You killed ALL OF US!'_

'_Where am I?'_

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Rogue screamed out loud. All her psyches had shattered her mental wall while she was screaming at Carol and rushed her mindscape yelling at her. She let out a shrill cry in pain and shut her eyes tight. Tears stung her eyes as she breath heavily through the ache. Her other psyches hadn't bothered her since she got in control of her powers and she wasn't adjusted to the abrupt rush of pain they normally caused. At the moment, they all were roaming her mind screaming obscenities in full force. Hank, Jean, and Remy immediately ran into Rogue's infirmary room when they heard her scream.

"Chere! Wats wrong?" Remy rushed over to her. She was currently hunched over the bed holding her head rocking back and forth. Rogue didn't hear them come in. She couldn't hear anything other than the screams of her psyches and Carol's evil laughter.

'_Your boy toy is an idiot! You're dying, DUH!"_ Carol mocked.

"Just shut THE HELL UP!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs. Unexpectedly, her psyches obediently became quite relieving her of the piercing headache. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Remy, Jean and Hank staring back at her with fear in their eyes.

"Chere, I just wanted ta' kno' wat had y' screamin'." Remy replied slowly. He was a little taken aback by her harshness.

"Ah wasn't talking tah yah. Ah didn't even know yall were in here." Rogue responded quietly wiping away the tears that accumulated on her cheeks.

"Was it Carol, then?" Jean asked. She was helping Hank with anything he needed in the Med Bay. This would give her extra practice for Med School and her rotations at a nearby clinic, the only medical center that wasn't bias to mutant doctors and patients.

"Yeah, and the other psyches." Rogue sighed. It had been a year since Rogue got control of her powers and had stopped being badgered by her psyches other than Carol. She wasn't used to their screaming anymore which would explain her distressed nature by their sudden manifestation.

"Non bon." Remy placed her clothes and the guitar on the foot of her bed. He walked back up to her and wrapped his arms around her trembling body not wanting to see her so upset.

"Could this be the first symptoms of the poison?" Jean questioned Hank.

"I'm not certain but it could very well be. I must wait for the test results to be positive that she is in fact infected." Hank responded. Jean nodded at his statement.

"Ah reallah don't feel sick, though. Maybe it's just stress causing mah psyches to go haywire. Ah still have control of mah powahs." Rogue confirmed as she held onto Remy.

"We mustn't take this lightly, however. Sometimes it takes poisons awhile to fully infect an individual. Jean, why don't we go and see if any of the tests are ready for analysis." Hank walked out of the room and Jean followed.

"It's been a while, Ah guess. They came all at once and Ah panicked" Rogue admitted laying her cheek on his chest as he tightened his grip around her waist.

Remy gave Rogue a kiss on her forehead, "It will be okay, mon amour." Remy said sweetly. He felt so helpless when her psyches attacked. He knew he couldn't do anything to prevent her from the pain of their torture and that made him feel so powerless and weak just watching her suffer.

"Thank ya for getting mah stuff. Ah would nevah sleep in anothah hospital gown as long Ah live." Rogue said. She released him and began to take off the hospital gown replacing it with the clothes Remy had placed at the end of the bed. He brought her a black tank top and red cotton shorts. He also brought her favorite fluffy red slippers and white socks.

"Anyt'ing fa' ma chere. Even if it's ma guitar." Remy replied.

"Well, Ah don't own one so Ah will just use yers. It's not lahke yah play anymore." Rogue shrugged. She was done dressing and she sat on the bed once again. She picked up the guitar and set it in playing position.

"Au contraire, I don' play it cause' y' always have it." Remy replied half-jokingly.

"Whatevah." Rogue rolled her eyes. She strummed the guitar strings to make sure it was in tune. Remy sat back in a nearby chair to listen to the song she was about to play. He was proud that she picked up playing skills so quickly and easily. She was almost as good as he was, almost. Rogue ran through songs in her head that she knew how to play and decided on the one he first taught her.

"Please! Non dat one. It's too depressin'." Remy protested after ten seconds of the interlude. He knew it was 'Tears from Heaven' by Eric Clapton just from the first two tabs.

"It's a nice song. And weren't yah the one who taught meh how tah play it, anyway?" Rogue continued playing humming some of the words.

"Oui, cause it was easy. Mais, it's depressin' moi." Remy frowned.

"Well, Ah'm depressed." Rogue said bluntly. However, she stopped plunking the guitar and placed it back on the bed. The thing that once always made her feeling better wasn't even putting a dent in her somber mood.

Remy went over to Rogue and cupped her chin assuring her, "Don' be depress, chere, we don' even kno' fa sure if he poisoned y' and if he did we will make sure ta' get dat cure."

"It's not even that. One of the happiest days of mah life was ruined. Ah should be so ecstatic right now! Celebrating with everyone and thinking of what day to pick for our wedding. Instead, Ah'm here, in the Med Bay, wondering if Ah will even see mah wedding day." Rogue vented angrily.

"I promise y'. Y' will see our wedding day and many more days after dat." Remy guaranteed. He was secretly hoping that she wouldn't bring up anything about Deadpool or Genevieve. He wasn't ready to be confronted about it, either. Moreover, he knew that Rogue would raise all hell about it and that wasn't good for her health or his.

"Well, even if yah do get the cure fah meh it's gonna be a long road."

"Why y' say dat?"

"Yah heard him! Deadpool wants meh to suffah! Why else would he wait 22 hours to give up the antidote?"

"Dat won' happen. I won' let it." Remy affirmed gripping her shoulders.

"Sugah, there just are some things that even _yah_ can't control." Rogue replied acutely. Remy freed his hold on her and she looked away sadly. He knew she was right but she didn't realize how those words had made his heart drop. Someone that he loved once before died because he wasn't able to control the situation. Now it seemed as though history was repeating itself. He would make sure this time it didn't end the same way.

"Chere, don't tell me y' givin' up already." Remy looked back at her, staring intensely into her eyes.

"No, just don't try tah worry so much. Yah always seem so torn up when my psyches attack…"

"Because I don like to see y' in pain. I love y' and it kills moi every time I see y' hurtin'." Remy interrupted.

"Ah'm sorry Ah make yah worry." She sighed

"It's not y' fault." He kissed gently on her cheek.

"Remy?"

"Oui, chere?"

"How do yah know Deadpool?" Rogue asked meekly.

_Merde!_ He was quite aware that an argument was about to commence. He wasn't intending on telling Rogue anything and Rogue was not about back down on the issue even if she might have been dying. She was way too stubborn for that. Their arguments were never pleasant occasion. All the others would usually stay clear when Remy and Rogue's voices began to rise. He remembered when they had their first real argument. It was the day they decided to move in together into a suit in the mansion. Most of his possessions Rogue wanted him to throw away and he agreed with the majority of it except his poster of the Mercedes-Benz SLK. She had absolutely lost her mind thinking he was going to throw away a poster of the hottest fastest car on the market. It was a fierce battle to end all battles and in the end she threatened to use her super strength to rip him apart limb by limb if he didn't take down the poster. The poster now occupies the wall of Jamie's room and Remy was allowed visitation rights. Another vicious argument they had was about his thieving habits. The argument ended with her pinning him down to the ground with an ungloved hand inches from his forehead in the Danger Room. She threatened to drain him dry if he didn't swear to 'Stop fucking stealing and earn his own Gawd damn living!'

Remy shuddered and sighed, "Y' don' wanna know, chere."

"Yeah Ah do! And Ah also wanna know who is this Genevieve person that he mentioned." Rogue demanded leaning back from him to get a good look of his facial expression.

"Non! Y' really don'!" Remy replied matter-of-factly.

"_Oui_, Ah reallah do." She pushed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Later, chere, after dis whole t'ing blows ova' I will tell y' everyt'ing." Remy assured walking away back to the chair he had been sitting in.

"Why can't yah tell meh now?" Rogue went on while his back was still turned to her.

"I don' feel like talking bout it, _now_." Remy sat in the chair exasperated. He didn't bother looking up at her. He knew she would use those big green eyes of hers to get what she wanted out of him and he wasn't falling for it this time.

"Well, when will yah feel lahke talking about it?" She went on not yielding from her initiative.

"Je ne sais pas! Just not right now…" His voice increasing in anger.

"Is she worse than Belladonna or somethahng?"

"Chere, let it go."

"Remy, yah promised yah will nevah keep anythahng from meh, again. Yet, here we are!"

"I kno' I did, mais I kep' dis for a good reason…"

"Is that so? Well, Ah reallah want tah hear the good reason."

"Why do y' wan' ta kno' so badly?"

"Cause' fa one yah used to know some arrogant psycho lunatic! And two yah kept it from meh!"

"I told y' I will tell y' later. Why can't y' just leave it at dat!" Remy snapped at her. Rogue just glared at him for a moment not saying anything. He was hoping that she would finally back off the subject.

"How'd she die?" Rogue asked more softly. She noticed Remy tense up at her words.

"How did y' know she was dead?" He asked slowly finally looking at her.

"Cause Deadpool said somethahng around the lines of her turning ovah in her grave if she knew yah had a new –"

"Can y' please let it go, chere?" Remy winced. If ever found Deadpool again he would make sure to repay Deadpool dearly for all the annoyance and irritation the guy had caused him in just one day.

"Ah just don't understand… why won't ya tell meh?" Rogue inquired. She got up and walked up to him making him look at her.

"It's complicated." Remy stated dejectedly staring up at Rogue standing over him. Her eyes were pleading for him to tell her the truth.

"What about us _isn't_ complicated?" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Exactly! Why can't we just deal wit' one t'ing at a time? You could be dyin' but all y' wan' to do is meld in ma past. Isn't wat's going on enough for y' ta deal wit'!"

"Ah don't feel sick so rahght now that ain't the problem. The problem currently is yah! This was our problem from the beginning and it's our problem now. Its lahke Ah don't even know yah some tahmes! Just when Ah think the mystery of Remy LeBeau is solved another one of yah secrets come popping out!" Rogue shouted angrily at him.

"_Rogue_, let it go already!" Remy ordered harshly fed up with the quarrel. He knew he would give in soon so he had to end the dispute quickly. He didn't want to hurt Rogue or cause her not trust him but he didn't want to bring up his past. More importantly he didn't want to relive it himself. He never forgave himself for Genevieve's death and he probably never will. He tried so intensely to forget the incident, which had affected him deeply at a young age, and he had in some way succeeded putting it out of mind, until now.

"Fahne!" Rogue threw up her hands in defeat. She hated when he used her codename. It always meant that he was seriously angry or worried and she knew that he wasn't worried about anything at the moment. At that instant she turned on her heels and began to storm out the room.

"Chere, où allez-vous ?" Remy demanded before she could storm out.

"Ah'm going for a walk! Ah'm not talking to yah until _yer ready_ to grow some balls and tell meh what the hell is up with Deadpool and Genevieve! And if yah value yer life yah won't follow meh, _Swamp rat_!" Rogue barked without turning around. He watched her leave the room picking up a strong trail of hurt and anger, with his empathy, that she left behind. He didn't follow her knowing very well he would be putting his life in danger if he did.

"Merde!" He cursed out loud slouching down in the chair.

"Um, what's wrong with Rogue? She nearly impaled me leaving the infirmary." Remy looked up to see Jean walking into the room.

"Chere be a lil' pissed off wit' moi at de moment." Remy informed half-heartedly.

"And you just let her leave like that! Did you forget that she was in here for a reason?" Jean asked flabbergasted.

"Non, but we got in a fight and she left." Remy shrugged.

"That still doesn't explain why you let her leave!" Jean exclaimed folding her arms on her chest angrily. "Why are you guys arguing anyway? We have more pressing matters at hand."

"Believe moi! I kno'. Rogue and I were discussin' one of dem."

"Remy you should have made her stay, though." Jean sighed.

"Y' know how she is wen the femme is angry. It's comme le feu chaud wit' legs!" Remy protested.

"Comme le what? Nevermind," Jean said shaking her head. She hated when he mixed French and English. It just hurt her head more trying to decipher it, "She might be dying and we would never know it. What if she takes off to the skies and has a seizure in the air or something? She could seriously hurt herself! Go get her!"

"Mais---"

"I don't care how much you think she will hurt you. You should have never made her mad to begin with! Now you go get her and bring her back down here right now!" Jean put one hand on her hip and pointed her other index finger to the door. _'It mus' be dat time of de month for all de femmes in dis house._' Remy thought to himself as he reluctantly walked out of the infirmary room in search of his fiancé who was probably plotting his demised somewhere in the mansion.

**

* * *

Xavier Mansion**

**REC Room:**

"I hate when they leave us out of everything!" Sixteen year old Rahne Sinclair complained slumping into the couch she was currently sharing with two other students of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. The rest of the younger students were fast of sleep. Rahne was left with the duty of Rachel Summers.

"Me too! Rogue and Kitty were are ages when they started to go to meetings. What's the difference with us?" Jamie added.

"Maybe they don't trust us yet?" Chloe Logan offered. Formally known as X23 but Logan had adopted her she and so she was allowed to pick any name she wanted. She picked Chloe because the name was the one that Logan, and everyone else, liked the best.

"They have to trust us by _now_! It's been four years since I came here. I even fought against Apocalypse when I was twelve!" Jamie added feverishly.

"But that was because Apocalypse was an all powerful being and was going to destroy the world and all that good stuff. Maybe we just have to prove that we will actually pay attention when we go to meetings?" Chloe insisted.

"Yeah, I don't pay attention in school. But teachers usually don't talk about strategic ways to kick someone's ass." Jamie added thoughtfully.

"Well, until we find a way to go to meetings we are stuck with babysitting duty." Rahne gestured at little Rachel peacefully sleeping in her swinger. She was wearing a pink onezie pajama and a matching pink bib that read, 'I Love Mommy.' The REC Room had turned into a half-nursery half-rec-room when Rachel was born. Mostly Rahne or Chloe did the babysitting and they wanted extra baby stuff so that they could hang out with other students too. The baby furniture and toys were spread all over the room. The swinger where Chloe mostly too naps was right next to the big couch in a secluded part of the room. That was where the student's studied also. The playpen was next to the air-hockey table and the changing-table was conveniently placed at the far end of the rec-room.

"All she does is sleep and eat. That's the life." Jamie sighed.

"Wait a minute! Weren't you just complaining that you don't see enough action because the adults think you're too young? Now you're wishing to be a baby?" Chloe asked confused.

"Don't try to figure Jamie out. You will just hurt yourself." Rahne replied dryly before Jamie could respond.

"Hey!" Jamie realized that he was being ridiculed.

"I smell something… foul." Chloe said sniffing the air ignoring Jamie's pouting. Chloe had super senses just like Logan so she could smell things from far away.

Rahne began sniffing but couldn't smell what Chloe was picking up. "I don't smell it."

"It's in here… somewhere." Chloe stood up and started sniffing around the room. She ended next to Rachel and pinched her nose closed.

"Oh-no! I hate crappy diapers." Jamie grimaced.

"Well, get over it cause it's your turn to change her." Rahne informed gleefully.

"No it's not! I changed Rachel a couple of hours ago." Jamie protested.

"That was this morning. It's midnight now. Chloe and I changed her all day long. So now it's your turn." Rahne replied and Jamie groaned. Just then Marie Freeman walked into the REC Room.

"Hello." She politely greeted. She had spent most of the day in her room not wanting to get lost in the huge mansion.

"Hi Dr. Freeman," Chloe smiled as she handed Jamie a diaper. Jamie mumbled something in return.

"Do you know where I can find Professor Xavier? I still haven't gone to my apartment to gather any of my belongings, yet." Marie asked the three teens.

"Ugh… they're in a meeting… no one told you what happen?" Jamie asked her. He peeked in the diaper to make sure Chloe smelled right. He confirmed her findings.

"No, is there some news on my kidnappers?"

"Um, kind of… Let's just say that things are more complicated than they were before." Rahne told her. Jamie turned away from Rachel and looked at Marie surprised. He would have thought that someone had already updated her about the imminent transaction between the X-Men and Deadpool by now. Maybe news didn't travel around the mansion as fast as he thought.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Marie pressed them to tell her.

"Well, to make a long story short some dude named Deadpool wanted you and those fake-me-out ninjas back but we weren't going to give you up so he shot Rogue with a poison and he is the only one with the antidote. The poison will kill Rogue in 24 hours so we have approximately 23 hours to turn you over in exchange for the antidote…" Jamie began to explain.

"Not really… He said we have to return in 22 hours so you have to subtract two hours from your original calculations." Chloe corrected him.

"Oh yeah! Basically, 8pm tomorrow is our deadline." Jamie concluded. Marie felt the color drain from her face. She knew by staying among them she would put someone in danger but she stayed anyway. Now, someone might die because of her and the unfortunate part was that it would be Rogue.

"Can you take me to the meeting? I need to talk to Xavier immediately!" Marie knew that she couldn't let them waste any more time.

"I will take you." Jamie offered placing the clean diaper back in Chloe's hand. He looked back smiling at the girls, "Be right back!"

"Not so fast you little weasel! Marie let Chloe take you. Jamie has a diaper to change." Rahne took the diaper out of Chloe's hand and shoved it into Jamie's chest. Chloe walked out the room with Marie while Jamie glowered at Rahne.

"This isn't fair! I'm sixteen. I should be out partying or watching a movie with a hot girl. I'm an X-Man. I should be fighting bad guys and saving the world. Hell, I'm a guy! Guys don't change diapers." Jamie exclaimed angrily.

"If you want to get paid you will." Rahne threatened holding her hips. Jamie reluctantly took Rachel out of the swinger and placed her in the changing table on the far wall.

**

* * *

Xavier Mansion**

**Somewhere:**

Rogue had been wondering around the mansion for the past twenty minutes trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't believe that Remy would keep something from her. Whatever the secret was it had to be big due to the fact that he still wouldn't tell her after she protested. She decided not dwell on the argument for the time being. Thinking about it would just make her even angrier.

She drifted through the mansion until she found herself in the kitchen. Sitting one of the stools at the counter she realized that she was extremely exhausted. The day's events of running around were finally catching up with her. Unfortunately for her the psyches picked that exact moment to occupy her mindscape, screaming for control that only caused a ringing headache to return. Rogue groaned slightly and rubbed her temples. She got up from the counter and looked all over the kitchen cabinets for any type of aspirin. She searched through an array of different types of medications until her eyes finally came across a bottle of extra strength Tylenol.

"This will have tah do." Rogue sighed taking the bottle from the cabinet. She also took a glass from another cabinet and went to the sink to get water. She opened the faucet and placed the glass under the spout letting cold water pour into the empty glass. Out of the blue a tingling sensation in throat rose forcing the air out of her lungs. _Cough-Cough!_ Rogue was sent into a fit of coughs. When she finally stopped coughing she noticed her chest felt slightly congested and her throat felt a little sore. She could feel the flushness of her cheeks rising with the heat of her body. It was if she had acquired a cold out of nowhere. She definitely wasn't feeling sick a few minutes ago. Looking down Rogue realized that the hand holding the glass was halfway phased through the sink. She let out a little gasps and jerked her hand out jumping away from the sink in the process.

"Why do Ah have Kitty's powahs?" Rogue pondered aloud looking at her hands intensively. Without any warning tingling erupting her nose and she let out a loud sneeze. Rogue looked around shockingly as a cold breeze attacked her bare skin causing her shiver. She had somehow teleported outside into the gazebo that over looked the lake. She would always go to that spot to clear her mind but she did not want to be there now. It was the beginning of winter and she was in a tank top, shorts, and slippers. She let out another sneeze and clouds began to form in the sky. Almost immediately freezing rain began to down pour from above.

"Oh gawd!" She quickly ran to the back door of the mansion and let herself back into the kitchen. She was dripping wet and cold from being outside and needed to get dry and warm fast. She also needed to get to Med Bay to tell Hank about her powers. It seemed as though all her psyches were trying to get control since she was in bad health. She was hoping not to let out any of her more dangerous psyches like Juggernaut or Sabretooth. Rogue sneezed again and red lasers shot from her eyes. The beams shot toward the far wall burning two holes that formed a window into the dinner room. Rogue began another coughing fit shooting more laser beams in the process. She looked around fearfully seeing all the gapping holes in the kitchen walls. The door leading to the dining room had been blown clear off its hinges and was lying on the ground in shattered pieces.

"What the hell is wrong with meh?" Rogue whispered in disbelief. She ran up the stairs and entered the 'Couple Quarters' which was the wing of the mansion where everyone who were seriously dating or married stayed. The rooms in that section were bigger in size and more secluded from the younger students' wing. Sniffling and shivering Rogue entered her room and went to her dresser to look for some new clothes.

"There y'are!" Remy announced walking into the room. "I've been lookin' fa y' all ov- _Chere!_ Y' soakin' wet!"

"Yeah, and Ah-Ah don't f-feel good eith-th-thah." Rogue managed to say through chills. Remy rushed over to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"Y' burnin' up, chere. Go sit on the bed and I will find y' some dry clothes." Remy moved her out of the way and began to shuffle through her clothes.

"Rems hurry! Ah don't think Ah can hold off this sneeze any longer." Rogue obediently went over to the bed and sat down.

"Huh? Why would y' need to hold off a sneeze?" Remy asked still looking through her stuff.

"Because every tahme Ah do Ah … Ah … oh no…" _Ah-choooo! _(BAMPF)

"Bénissez-vous, chere." Remy pulled blue track pants and a white t-shirt, "How is dis, chere?" He turned to the bed holding her clothes up as a display only to find her gone.

"Chere? Merde, where'd she go?" Remy frowned. He jadedly left the room in search of his fiancé once again.

**

* * *

Xavier Mansion**

**Lower Levels - War Room…**

Everyone in the room sat at the long oak meeting miserably. They never had been in such a predicament in their lives. They definitely weren't going to let Rogue die or hand over Dr. Freeman to an enemy. They just had to figure out how to get around it. They were hoping that Hank could decipher a cure for Rogue so that they didn't have to depend on Deadpool's antidote. Currently everyone was talking amongst themselves. Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Jubilee, and Tabitha were conversation quietly in the middle of the table. Kitty, Scott, John, Piotr and Kurt were at one end of the table near the door. Xavier, Ororo, and Logan were near the computers trying to obtain files on Deadpool.

"We could get Mystique to pose as Dr. Marie and make Deadpool think that he has the really thing?" Bobby offered.

"No good. We can't trust Mystique as far as little Rachel can throw her." Roberto shot him down.

"Yeah, besides how the hell will find her to begin with?" Ray added.

"Oh she will come if she heard that Rogue was dying." Bobby replied.

"Good point." Ray nodded.

"It would be cool if we had one of those batman signals. You know one that they shine in the night sky. But only it said 'Help! Rogue or Kurt is dying.' That would get her here in no time." Roberto joked. All three boys laughed lightly.

"Here's a plan," Jubilee said wryly. "You three are not allowed to speak for the remainder of the meeting."

"What! Why?" Bobby whined.

"Because you guys don't know how to take things seriously." Jubilee snapped

"Sorry." They all replied in unison.

"Did you find anything on Deadpool?" Ororo asked her husband after a while.

"Nope, this guy doesn't even exist apparently. No records of him in the United States." Logan groaned. He felt as though he let Rogue down. She was like a daughter to him and he let her get hurt once again. Like Remy, he was planning to do things to Deadpool that would have even Satan crying for his mother.

"We will keep trying." Xavier sighed. He could sense the overwhelming guilt in the room. He too felt guilty that Rogue was made victim by an attacker yet again. He just hoped that this time wouldn't break her spirit. When she had returned from Essex's Lab she was in a fragile state. She never wanted to be alone and usually stuck close to Remy or Kitty for comfort. It took her a long time to heal and begin to feel safe. The Professor was content when she finally did but now Rogue's metal was being targeted once more and didn't know how she would hold up this time.

"I feel like just zitting here iz not accomplizhing anything!" Kurt complained.

"I know what you mean. But what do you suppose we do?" Scott asked him wearily.

"I don't know! But my schwester might die if ve don't do zomething quick!" Kurt frowned.

"Did you find it weird that Remy knew Deadpool?" Piotr asked John.

"Yeah, mate. He never told us about Deadpool fella." John answered.

"They way Deadpool talked about Rogue, in fact women in general sounded similar to the way Remy used to talk before he met Rogue." Piotr went on.

"Now, that I think on it, you might be right!" John nodded intuitively.

"Are you saying that maybe Remy might have picked up his flirtatious nature from this guy?' Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Or vice-versa." Piotr shrugged. He looked at Kitty who had been staring at the door, as if she waiting for something, for the past fifteen minutes. "Kitty, what are you looking for?"

"What is taking so long? Shouldn't Mr. McCoy have a diagnosis by now?" Kitty asked no one in particular. She extremely worried about Rogue. They had been best friends for five years now and she thought of Rogue like the sister she never had. The two of them were different as night and day but this only allowed Kitty to realize that there were people different from her. She also helped Rogue open up and with the aid of Remy they finally succeeded in persuading her to get rid of her Goth attire. Kitty smiled at the memory…

(You know there had to be one in every chapter! **FLASHBACK!**)

**Two Years Ago…**

**Kitty and Rogue's room**

"Ah can't believe Ah agreed to this!" Rogue cried. She had been hyperventilating while Kitty and Remy were packing all her clothes and shoes in garbage bags.

"Like, come on Rogue! You're nineteen. This phase should be over by now." Kitty told her while gleefully throwing Rogue's black combat boots into the garbage bag.

"It wasn't a phase. It was a way of life!" Rogue protested. She was sitting on her bed helplessly watching as Kitty and Remy rummage through her things and throw away anything that was black or could be considered gothic. This also included her make-up and jewelry. She was currently wearing a pale yellow T-shirt, black gloves, blue jeans, white socks and sneakers. The only clothing they allowed her to keep.

"Whatever! I'm not like saying you're way of life is bad. It's just that you need to try new things. Like pink!" Kitty shrugged. She took her hand and swept all her make-up off the table into the garbage bag.

"PINK!" Rogue gasped.

"Pink." Kitty affirmed.

"Ah thought yah loved meh." Rogue crossed her arms looking at Remy accusingly. Using guilt would be her last chance in saving her clothes.

"I do ma chere." Remy replied. He looked at her hesitantly. She looked so miserable and those big green eyes were pleading to him, almost hypnotizing.

Kitty hit him on the arm bringing him back from his trace, "Like don't fall for it, Remy. She will suck you in if you let her. Be strong. Like anyway she promised that we could do it and X-Men never go back on there promises. That's like a rule somewhere."

"Kitty Kat's right chere. Y' did give y' word." Remy pointed out returning to his bag.

"Ah was drunk! Yall tricked meh." Rogue pouted. The other night was New Year's Eve and Rogue, among other students, had snuck in alcohol into the institute and had a party of their own while the adults were celebrating elsewhere.

"We like had to. It was the only way to get you into new clothes." Kitty said as she put the last of Rogue's shoes into the bag and tied it.

Remy was about to open Rogue's top drawer but Rogue jumped up from her seat and belted over to him slamming the drawer shut. "Don't even think about it!"

"Why? Is y' diary in dere?" Remy looked at her confused.

"No, it's her underwear drawer." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Vraiment! Can I get a peek, chere? Please!" Remy asked smirking mischievously.

"Not in yer lifetime, swamp rat!" Rogue snapped.

"Dat's okay. De view of it on ma floor is bien mieux." Remy teased. Rogue turned pale from his comment. She hadn't told anybody that she and Remy were having sex. If Logan found out Remy would be sent to an early grave.

"Whoa, Rogue. Like you never told me that you and Remy were bumping and grinding already." Kitty uttered still surprised from the sudden revelation.

"That's cause Ah didn't want anyone to know." Rogue said through teeth giving Remy a death glare. Remy moved his hand through his hair and looked away whistling.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word. Like I don't mean to but in or anything but how are you guys doing it? You still can't touch." Kitty indicated.

"Dere be ways around dat, petite." Remy winked. Rogue's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Cool! I'm like so totally happy for you Rogue!" Kitty squealed giving Rogue a big hug. She then turned to Remy, "Let's hurry up and take this stuff to John."

"Whoa! Wait, why are yah taking mah stuff to John?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"Well, um…_Run for it Remy!_" Kitty ordered looking at Rogue sheepishly. Remy swung both garbage bags over his shoulder and left the room hurriedly.

"Kitty, what are yah planning?" Rogue eyed her angrily.

"Like, we had to make sure you wouldn't go digging for your stuff in the garbage. And we wanted to be certain that you actually buy clothes when we took you to the mall. So John is going to like… um…burn your old ones." Kitty said the last sentence while walking out the room.

"WHAT?" Rogue screamed. Kitty bolted down the hall to escape Rogue's wrath with Rogue hot on her tail.

**20 Minutes Later…**

**In the back yard**

"It will be okay, chere." Remy patted Rogue's back reassuring her. Rogue just stared blankly at the barn fire in front of her that had once been her clothes.

"We come here today to mourn the passing of Rogue's gothic clothes…" John began mocking a priest at a funeral.

"Shut up, John." Kitty snapped at him.

"Sorry, sheila!" John replied lifting his up in his hands in defense.

"Okay, time to go!" Kitty cheered grabbing Rogue's hand and pulling Rogue with her.

"Where?" Rogue growled not in the mood to do anything anymore.

"Like to the mall! We have to buy you all new non-gothic clothes." Kitty announced.

"Ah don't have the money to buy a whole new wardrobe." Rogue tried to resist her pull.

"Not to worry. Remy also made a promised like when he was drunk. He's funding this shopping spree." Kitty beamed.

"WHAT!" Remy screeched.

Rogue looked over at him with a glint in her eye, "Hey, sugah, fork ovah the credit card! It feels so good to have company in misery."

"Not to worry, Rogue. He's coming with us!" Kitty informed. She began toward the garage pulling a more willing Rogue.

"Merde." Remy muttered reluctantly following behind them.

(And Scene! End flashback… whatever!)

Kitty sighed at the memory. After the shopping spree Rogue was much happier than she thought she would be. They both had other fun times together and Kitty wouldn't trade it for the world. When Rogue went missing for a month Kitty didn't know what to do. She literally went insane with worry and almost all her hope was lost. When they finally found Amara and she told them where Rogue was Kitty felt a new hope that she had been wishing for. She still can vividly see the image of Rogue in Remy's arms when they finally rescued her. She was battered and weak but she was still holding on. Kitty always admired Rogue for her perseverance. She had gone through so much more than Kitty could dream of dealing with but she always seem so strong and eventually got through it. But how much could a person take before they break. She didn't want to lose her friend and it always seemed as though she has to hold on tight to make sure she didn't lose Rogue.

Remy rushed into the War Room pulling Kitty from her thoughts, "Mes amis, have y' seen Rogue?" Remy asked anxiously.

"Shouldn't she still be in the Med Bay?" Kitty asked him.

"Non, she left a while ago. I had seen her in our room. She was soaked and runnin' a fever. I turned around for une seconde and she vanished!" Remy replied hurriedly.

"That's veird!" Kurt frowned. At that moment Marie and Chloe entered the room.

"Professor Xavier, I must talk to you, now." Marie told the Professor as she walked into the room.

"I assumed you have heard about the pending circumstances." Professor Xavier nodded toward her.

"Yes! I have to surrender myself. I will not let someone die because of me!" Marie cried.

"Calm down. We are not going to let Rogue die!" Xavier assured her.

"Dad! Jamie, Rahne, I want to come to meetings!" Chloe protested walking up to Logan with clenched fist.

"Not right now Chloe, we will talk about this later." Logan groaned.

"You need the antidote! I'm the only way you can get. I will surrender myself and Rogue will be saved." Marie stated.

"We don't know that. We don't know if we can even trust that guy." Logan highlighted.

"What is taking Mr. McCoy so long?" Kitty moaned.

"Kitty, patience is a virtue!" Piotr gave Kitty a half smile. Kitty glared at him in return.

"I'm getting a little hungry." Bobby complained.

"What did I say about talking Robert Drake?" Jubilee snapped. Bobby gulped.

"While you were looking for Rogue did happen to see if Rachel was still sleeping?" Scott asked Remy

"Non, the bébé's diaper was being changed so I ran the otha way." Remy admitted.

"But you can't sit back and just watch Rogue die!" Marie exclaimed. Before Xavier could reply back to her Jean and Hank walked into the room bringing everyone's attention to them.

"What did you find?" Kitty jumped out of her seat and walked up to them.

"Well, we are certain now there is a toxin in her blood stream." Hank confirmed sadly.

"How bad?" Remy asked.

"Bad." Jean confessed somberly. Remy felt his heart drop at her words. Kitty could feel a lump form in her throat. Everyone in the room fell silent at the bad news.

"Where is Rogue?" Hank asked looking around.

"I don' kno'. I been lookin' all ova de place fa her." Remy replied somberly.

"She couldn't have gotten too far." Jean said. Right on cue a _BAMPH _sounded above them. Someone came crashing down onto the middle of the table. Everyone looked to see Rogue appearing very miserable. She looked as though she had been in a shower with her clothes and slippers still on. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes seemed swollen.

"Ouch!" Rogue groaned. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her sudden appearance. "Hi." She greeted nasally.

"Rogue did you just teleport into the room?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah." Rogue nodded uneasily.

"Okay, just making sure." Kurt replied still in shock.

"Professor! Something's wrong. Ah have no control of any of mah psyche's powahs!" Rogue said to him sounding very congested.

"Rogue you sound horrible!" Kitty exclaimed. Rogue was about to say something but she started coughing hysterically. All the metal in the room started swirling around her in mid air. She then phased through the table and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" Kitty ran over and reached through the table where she fell and pulled her up.

"Rogue, when did this start?" Professor asked rolling in front of her.

"A few minutes ago. Everytahme Ah cough or sneeze Ah teleport, or phase, or shoot laser beams." Rogue informed.

"Laser beams?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, by the way we are going tah need tah remodel the kitchen." Rogue said awkwardly.

"That can wait." Ororo told her.

"Is dere any way y' can help her get control?" Remy asked the Professor.

"I don't know. She seems in control. The other powers come out when she coughs or sneezes. That very knew to me." Xavier folded his hands still looking attentively at Rogue.

"I had that problem when I was sick. I phased uncontrollably." Kitty stated.

"Yeah, I teleported whenever I sneezed when I had the flu." Kurt added.

"I think all mutants lose control of their powers when they are sick. Maybe Rogue is losing control of all her psyche's powers at the same time." Jubilee offered.

"That is it exactly." Hank stated, "Let's get Rogue dried up and then I will explain what is happening."

Rogue moved slowly from the table with Kitty's help. Whatever poison was working fast at destroying her body. Her joints were beginning to ache and the congestion in her chest was making it harder for her to breath. Being dripping wet wasn't helping either. She let out another sneeze teleporting her and Kitty out the War Room into the Library.

"Hmm, like this is going to be a difficult process keeping you in one room for a long time." Kitty said to her looking at her surroundings. Rogue nodded wearily before sneezing and sending them to another destination in the mansion.

**20 minutes later…**

"So what is the verdict?" Rogue asked Hank. She was currently sitting between Kitty and Kurt, both holding one of Rogue's hand. Kurt would teleport her back if she sneezed and Kitty would prevent her from sliding through her chair if she coughed. Rogue had on dry clothing that she finally retrieve from Remy and changed into after five minutes of no sneezing and coughing.

"Unfortunately, Rogue is infected with a real poison. It's called Abrin. The poison is made from grinding a plant seed only grown in the tropical rain forests of South America. Abrin is a highly lethal pollutant and it's usually used for biological warfare." Hank stated cautiously. (AN: Abrin exists. It's also very deadly. I'm just changing how it works to fit the story.)

"There are different ways the toxin can be acquired." Jean went on, "The way it affects the body depends on how it is attained. Since it was injected it will affect your lungs, brain, and heart. Right now you will feel like you have the flu. In mutants the flu usually affects your control over your mutation that's why you have been having trouble with your powers."

"Um, I don't want to hear anymore about the symptoms. It would just make me more nervous." Rogue affirmed calmly. Inside she was extremely scared for her life. She looked across the table where Remy was sitting. He stared back at her trying show hope in his eyes but she knew he was worried. She could see right through him.

"Very well, then." Beast nodded at her wishes.

"So how do we stop it?" Logan asked looking at Rogue.

"According to my research there is no known cure." Beast replied miserably. A melody of gasped could be heard throughout the room.

"Wait! How the hell does Deadpool have one then?" Kitty exclaimed wide-eyed.

"I'm not certain. My thought is that he brought the toxin on the black market in Brazil. There has been much of talk of the Black Market down there." Hank replied.

"Den we go ta Brazil and buy de antidote." Remy announced. He had no attention of buying the antidote. He was planning on taking it.

"I'm going with you! Brazil is my home country and I'm the only one here that can speak Portuguese." Roberto insisted.

"Are you sure?" Tabitha asked her boyfriend carefully.

"I will do anything at this point to help Rogue." Roberto replied giving her a reassuring look.

"I will go along also to ensure that you obtain the correct substance, Jean will be in charge of Rogue." Hank informed the others.

"What about Deadpool? What if you guys don't come back in time and he comes knocking at our front door?" Jubilee asked nervously.

"We will figure out a way to deal with him." Scott guaranteed her. However, he two was concerned about the critical circumstances.

"Gumbo, before you go can you give any information on Deadpool or how we can get some files on him." Logan said to Remy.

"Oui, search under his real name, Wade Wilson. Don' look de homme up in America either, y'll find not'ing. Look in Paris, France." Remy advised.

"Got it, bub." Logan went back to the computer to start a different search with the new information he just received.

"Ah think Ah need to lie down." Rogue got up from the table and left the room hurriedly. Everyone stared after not knowing what to say.

"Poor girl. She has a lot to deal with right now." Ororo sighed.

"This is all my fault." Marie began to sob.

"It's not y' fault. It's dat hybride Deadpool doin'!" Remy slammed his fist into the table and then left the room going after Rogue.

"We will get everything prepared and leave in 30 minutes." Hank said to Roberto. He then looked solemnly toward all the X-men, "We mustn't waste too much time. Rogue's life is in the balance and it's up to us to save her."

"Everyone is dismissed until further noticed." Xavier informed.

**Xavier Mansion**

**Rogue's Infirmary Room:**

Remy walked into the Infirmary room where he hoped Rogue would be. Sure enough she was there standing in front of her bed intuitively gazing upon the analog clock upon the wall across from her. Remy stopped in the middle of the room trying to figure out why she was looking at the clock.

"Ah told yah Ah wasn't talking tah yah." Rogue said him sensing his presence in the room.

"Dats to bad, chere. I'm here anyway." Remy shrugged staring at her. He could tell that she didn't mean what she said.

Rogue sighed and looked at him. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't see a reason to still be mad at him. She turned her attention back to the clock, "Have yah evah played this game on called the Death Clock?"

"Non, can't say I have." Remy replied scratching his goatee.

"It's a game where yah type in yer age, sex, and some othah info about yaself and the clock calculates the exact age and time yer going tah die. Then it starts counting down fa yah by the second." Rogue explained with cynical laugh.

"Dat sounds creepy, chere."

"It is. Ta know that exact time yer going ta die. It's just so damn creepy." Rogue replied pessimistically.

Remy walked up to her and turned her to face him, "Don' t'ink like dat, chere. I will never let anyt'ing happen ta y'. We've been thro' too much fa me to let y' die from some stupid poison."

Rogue's facial expression immediately turned from wry to fear. "Rem's Ah don't think Ah I can do this! Ah'm so scared." Rogue confessed timidly.

"I kno'. We are all scared. But I kno' y' chere. Y' neva give up. Y'er strong and y' don't let anything push y' around." Remy grasped her hand tightly.

"Ah'm so tired of being strong." Rogue replied weakly. She felt tears fall from her eyes that she was trying to hide since her powers began acting up. Remy pulled her into his embrace and let her cry freely on his shoulder.

"Y' need some rest, chere." Remy said after Rogue had quiet down. Rogue nodded and got into the bed. Remy cuddled up next to her.

"Rems, promise meh yah will be careful out there." Rogue said through quiet sniffles.

"I will, mon amour. And y' promise me dat y'll hold on till I get back." Remy kissed gently on her cheek.

"Ah will try." Rogue answered back.

"Vous savez je t'aime, bien?" Remy asked in French while he stroked her hair.

"Of course, yah nevah forget tah tell meh. Ah love yah, too." Rogue smiled. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes once again. She leaned closer to Remy closing her eyes. Remy watched her struggle to fall asleep. Every time he would make slight move she would jump and hold him tighter. He could see the sweat forming on her brow from her rising fever. Every once in a while should whimper as if the act of sleeping pained her. He couldn't help but hold her tight not wanting to let her go.

After a few minutes Hank walked quietly into the room. "Is she asleep?" He asked Remy knowing well that the man was awake. Remy looked up at him and nodded.

"The jet is fueled and ready for our departure." Hank informed him.

"She's in pain, Hank." Remy told him dolefully.

Hank frowned and walked closer to the bed. "Jean will be in momentarily with an ivy drip. I put some drugs in it to make her as comfortable as possible. We also have a ventilator on stand-by…"

"Ventilator?" Remy interjected worriedly. The sound of a ventilator did mean anything good.

"Indeed, when her breathing becomes labored she will need a ventilator to help her get more air into her lungs." Hank explained slowly.

"Mon Dieu!" Remy cringed and look down at Rogue's sleeping body. He heard her shallow breathing as she struggle to take quick breaths through her congestion.

"We are leaving now, Remy." Hank announced shyly. He could tell that Remy hated leaving Rogue but they had to get the antidote as soon as possible and the more they waited the less chance Rogue would have in surviving. Remy nodded and hugged Rogue for one last time. As he was releasing his hold on her she moaned and grabbed firmly unto his shirt.

"It's okay mon amour." Remy whispered into her ear. "I will be back wit' de antidote and make sure y' don' hurt no more. Jus' hold on fa' as long as y' can. Don' give up on moi, chere. I need you." Remy gently removed her hand from his shirt and laid it on the bed. He swept a strand of platinum hair from her face then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Je t'aime." He whispered on final time before walking out of the room with Hank. They met and Kitty and Jean the hallway. Kitty had a miniature basin filled with water and a small white towel. Jean was wheeling an Ivy stand and carrying multiple medical supplies.

"Are you guys leaving now?" Kitty asked them. She had to decide to help Jean with anything possible. She also wanted to be there for Rogue since Remy would be gone for a while.

"Oui, petite." Remy nodded. Kitty noticed he didn't have his usually smile or glow in his eyes. Instead he looked dully ahead not really concentrating on anything in front of him. She figured he was destroying himself with worry.

"I will take good care of her, Remy. I will be by her side every minute until you get back." Kitty assured him.

"Merci, Kitty Kat." Remy thanked her and kept walking down the hall toward the jet hanger with only Rogue's well-being on his mind.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I didn't get to proofread because I'm going home for x-mas like right now! SORRY! My mom is going to kick my ass! ****I will try to update as soon as I can…**

**Next chapter- 24 Hours to Live: Part Duex**


	7. 24 Hours to Live: Part 2

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own X-Men. Am I on the payroll? Duh!**

**Sorry for the long process in updating. Something about being at home and having to share a computer destroyed my creative juices. However, I go my groove back so quicker updates is a promise! If you didn't know I am new to this fanfiction thing so if I didn't do something please tell me! By the way what is AU, OC, Slash and all that fanfic lingo. I probably didn't do a good summary cause I didn't know the fanfic lingo.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – 24 Hours to Live Part II 

**Aboard a Small X-Jet **

**In flight toward Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

Remy sighed deeply as he looked through a small window into the thick darkness of the night sky. After he left Rogue's room he, Hank, and Roberto departed from the mansion in a small jet toward South America. They had been in the air for about two hours but to Remy it seemed like an eternity. He wanted to turn the small jet around to be with Rogue. He felt like leaving her was the worse thing he could do. However, he knew he couldn't rely on Deadpool's antidote to heal Rogue so the only way to save her was to get the cure themselves. He just hoped that they would be able to find it and get it back to her in time.

Hank was designated pilot for the mission; he sat alone in the cockpit while Roberto and Remy rode in the passenger area. To Remy's right Roberto reclined in his chair with his eyes closed. Although Hank had told them when they boarded they should try to get some rest, Roberto was far from sleep. Like Remy, his mind was on Rogue and the anxiousness in his chest wouldn't settle. Even though they hadn't become close over the years he still considered Rogue an important part of his family that he had grown to love and trust, similar to his biological family back in Brazil. He would do anything to keep each member of his family safe and he was confident that they would do the same for him. He knew he had to go with Remy once Hank told them about the Black Market in Brazil. He might not have known anything about medicine and antidotes but he knew the back roads of Rio de Janeiro like the back of his hand. Plus he understood as well as spoke Portuguese and Spanish fluently. The only other person who could also do so was Rogue. Any person who she absorbed before she could speak the language they knew. She had once told him that it had something to do with the psyches in her head. Apparently they had a huge impact on Rogue's personality that Roberto couldn't really understand. She was the only one to understand Remy's English/French lingo and would talk to Piotr in Russian when he felt homesick. Sometimes she would hold whole conversations with Roberto in Portuguese just to annoy people who were nearby. Rogue always had a cynical sense of humor that consisted of teasing and slightly torturing people just for laughs which was another unique part of her personality. Everyone knew if they needed a high-quality prank or a good idea for revenge they could go to Rogue. They had spent many times laughing when Rogue would torture someone. Roberto smiled remembering all the good times they had during the five years he lived in the mansion.

"Wat has dat smile on y' face, mon ami?" Roberto opened his eyes to see Remy staring at him inquisitively.

"Oh nothing." Roberto shrugged and adjusted himself in the chair, "Just thinking about the time when Rogue took away John's lighter for a whole week because he grabbed her ass."

Remy chuckled a little. "Dat be almost two years ago."

"I know." Roberto let out a little laugh, "But it was so funny. John tried everything to get his lighter back. He brought her flowers, did her chores, cooked her dinner, _begged_… He even cried!"

"Didn' work tho', mon amour is so persisten' sometimes."

"Persistent! How about stubborn, mean, _evil!_"

"Oui, dat femme can be difficult at times. But I love her all de same." Remy sighed.

"Don't worry Cajun. We are going to find that cure. One thing I know about the Black Market. They sale everything! Legal, illegal, and even things we didn't know existed. They are well hidden in North America but where I'm from they are literally best friends with the towns' people." Roberto assured Remy.

"Dat I kno' all too well, mon ami." Remy replied looking back to window. In the past when he was heavily involved in the Thieves Guild he had heard of other members stealing for the Black Market. Men in the Black Market paid well for anything they were given which appealed most of the Guild members. Remy never stole for anyone, however. He considered himself more of a competitive member of the Thieves Guild. He, his brother Henri, and his cousins mostly stole for the challenge. They would study the most sophisticated and difficult security systems developed all over the world and then overpower the system by stealing one the most expensive object it guarded. Remy's biggest accomplishment was stealing the Hope Diamond, at age 15, from the Smithsonian Museum and replacing it with a fake look alike. The actual diamond is currently housed in the LeBeau mansion heavily guarded. Remy earned the name 'Prince of Thieves' for the successful operation. Nevertheless, the whole stealing craze was more of a game for him. When he left the Guild it became a way to get by. Although he didn't steal anymore he used his acquired skills, like quick instinct and lock-picking, toward X-Men and ICIA missions.

"So you have encountered the Black Market in your lifetime, then?"

"Oui, wen I was younger and still a member of de Thieves Guild."

"Wow, you know when I think about it, there is a lot I don't know about you."

"A lot of people will say de same t'ing." Remy muttered thinking about the argument he had earlier with Rogue.

"Well, maybe after all of this is over we can get together and you can tell me about your many adventures as a master thief."

"Fine wit me…. Altho' dere be t'ings I've done dat y' wouldn't believe." Remy looked at Roberto smiling mischievously.

"Knowing how you are now, I probably would."

Remy chuckled a little. He never really took the time to actually get to know Roberto too well, either. Maybe this mission would be a bonding experience for them.

"I contacted my family before we left. They will be waiting for our arrival. My padrasto

will definitely know where we can go to find information on the poison and where they are selling it." Roberto informed.

"Y' padrasto?" Remy asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it's Portuguese for stepfather." Roberto explained.

Remy nodded, "So I take it yer _padrasto_ is involved in de Black Market den?"

"No, but he, among other men in community, knows well what's going on. He just made sure that my siblings and I never got involved."

"We are landing. Buckle up." Hank ordered through the intercom interrupting their conversation. Remy and Roberto did as they were told silently contemplating what they were about to embark on as the plane descended.

**Xavier Mansion**

**Rogue's Infirmary Room**

**2:30am**

Kitty sat in an arm chair next to Rogue's bed carefully monitoring the IV drip and EKG Rogue was currently hooked up to. She hadn't left her position since Remy and the others left. Jean told her to go get some rest but it wasn't like she would be sleep anyway. She was too worried to sleep. Even if she did go and lie down many thoughts would be whirling around her head preventing her from actually sleeping. So she designated herself for "Rogue Watch" while Jean checked on Rachel. Rogue had been sleeping for while which made it easier for Jean to put the IV in and hook up to other monitors. Kitty casually leaned back on the chair when she convinced herself that machines weren't going to go haywire. She pulled at the string on her sweatshirt to calm her nerves. She blew a strand of brown hair out of her face that was too short to be tied back in her ponytail. Next she began to shuffle her feet in her slippers. She was so edgy she couldn't stop herself from moving.

Rogue groaned as she slowly awoken from her slumber. She felt dazed as if she was floating in the air. She opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the dim light in the room.

"You're up!" Kitty jumped from the chair and stood over Rogue's bed. She was finally relieved of her restlessness.

"Not so loud, Kitty." Rogue said groggily. Her headache had subsided to a dull throbbing pain but she was still somewhat sensitive to sound. Her body was still hot yet at least her joint pain had also subsided. However, each time she took a breath she could fill the tightness in her chest. She was about to rub her eyes but winced when to she tried to bend her right arm.

"You have an IV in." Kitty informed quietly.

"Oh." Rogue frowned.

"Mr. McCoy is giving you medicine through the IV drip to ease the pain. Jean says you will feel dazed for a while."

"It's a little hot." Rogue complained trying to pull the covers off of her.

Kitty helped her do so, "Yeah, you have a fever. Jean said 103 degrees Fahrenheit. It's not going down, either. I have a wet cloth somewhere… now where did I put it?" Kitty looked around franticly for her basin and washcloth.

Rogue put her hand on her arm. "It's alrahght. Ah don't think it will do much good anyway."

"Do you need me to get you anything? Are you thirsty? I can get you some water or something? Maybe you just need some food. I can cook---"

"No!" Rogue protested when she heard Kitty say cook. Eating Kitty's food was looking for a death wish. She figured her voice was too stern because of Kitty's shocked facial expression. She continued in a calmer voice, "Just stay here and keep mah company, will yah?"

"Sure!" Kitty nodded sitting back down on the arm chair.

"What tahme is it?" Rogue asked. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping but she figured it was for a while.

"It's 2:45 in the morning." Kitty responded looking at her watch.

"Hmm, twenty hours to go." Rogue said bitterly.

"Don't say that! You're going to live way past like eighty. In fact we are going to be sharing the same nursing home room. So don't think it's over now. I'm going to make sure you don't leave me alone, ever!" Kitty protested.

Rogue let out a little chuckle at Kitty's outburst. The girl always over exaggerated everything. Rogue's laughter soon sent her into a fit of coughs. Kitty quickly got up and retrieved a water pitcher from the small fridge in the room. She poured water into a small paper cup and handed it to Rogue.

"At least your powers aren't acting up anymore." Kitty said noticing that Rogue didn't phase through the bed or teleport from the room while coughing.

Rogue took a sip of the water before answering Kitty, "Ah know. Ah don't even hear them. It's kind of lahke they disappeared or something." Rogue was kind of enjoying the peace of mind.

"That's good… I think. Maybe it's not good." Kitty replied. Being that Rogue had a toxin in her any changes in her body could be a bad sign.

"Rahght now it's good. Ah'm congested, feverish, sore, and tired. Ah don't need a headache on top of that."

"I guess not."

"Did Remy leave already?"

"Yep, about two hours ago. You were sleeping when they left."

"Oh."

"Hank said that it would be a two hour flight so they should be landing by now. I think Rio de Janeiro is three hours ahead of New York so the time there should be around four in the morning."

"Ah hope they are careful. Ah don't like this whole Black Market thang and knowing Remy he's going to try and steal the antidote." Rogue sighed.

"Oh well, as long as they get it and bring it back in time." Kitty shrugged. "Speaking of Remy have you guys thought of a date for the big wedding?" Kitty figured that small talk with get Rogue's mind off of things for a while.

"No, Ah got attacked a crazy psychopath before I can even sink anything in. Ah always wanted a spring wedding though. Maybe around May or June."

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to start planning. The colors will be…"

"Not pink!"

"Of course not! How about lilac and silver?"

"No, Ah was thinking black."

"Black?" Kitty made a face of disgust.

"Yes, that's what Ah said. What's wrong with black?"

"Anna Marie Darkholme if you choose black for your wedding colors in the middle of June I will not be your maid of honor." Kitty huffed.

"Who said yah were going to be mah maid of honor?" Rogue raised an eyebrow to her.

"Well, you haven't exactly asked me but I know you will."

"Maybe." Rogue replied with a straight face.

"Who else would you ask?" Kitty pouted.

"There are a lot of othah gals in the mansion. Plenty of people to ask." Rogue shrugged nonchalantly. Kitty gasped in shock which brought a smile to Rogue's face. "Calm down sugah! Ah would nevah dream of anyone else being mah maid of honor othah than yah."

"Goodness, Rogue! These are some fragile times. You can't go scaring me like that!" Kitty responded half annoyed and half relieved.

"Ah had tah. Yer too easy."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, are you going to invite your mother to the wedding?"

"Hell, no! But Ah know she will end up being there anyway. She's such a sneaky bitch sometahmes." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"That is true. She posed as Bobby so she could be at your college graduation. Jubilee said she would forever be scarred from that day." Kitty laughed at the memory.

"If Ah was her Ah would be too."

"I think you should send her invitation anyway. She might not come. After all, we both know what she thinks about Remy LeBeau."

"'The Spawn of Satan!' At least that's what she called him at the graduation." Rogue rolled her eyes. Before her college graduation from LIU she hadn't seen her mother since the fall of Apocalypse. Mystique had almost gotten away with posing as Bobby until Logan sniffed her out. When she was revealed she made a huge scene which included apologizing to Rogue for lack of being a mother and insulting Rogue's choice for a boyfriend. She hadn't seen her since that day; at least not face to face. Rogue knew Mystique was watching her sometimes. She could always sense her presence. However, for some reason Mystique never bother to confront her. Rogue was content with that. She never considered Mystique a mother figure and she wasn't about to start now.

"Well, what about Destiny? You do talk to her still, don't you?"

"Yeah, well Ah just call her to know how Cody is doing."

"How is he?"

"Still the same… comatose." Rogue replied sadly.

"Rogue, you have to stop blaming yourself for what happen to him. It wasn't your fault."

"Ah know but Ah can't help but feel somewhat responsible…" Rogue looked down at her hands.

"Well, you're not! Unless you knew the moment you kissed him your powers would manifest. Did you know?"

"No, but…"

"Okay then! Now stop feeling bad about something you couldn't control even if you wanted to."

'_What the hell does she know? She's not in your head!'_ Carol spat bitterly. Rogue grimaced from the pain Carol's psyche caused.

"Rogue? Are you okay?" Kitty asked uneasily.

'_Go away!'_ Rogue ordered in her mind.

'_Make me bitch! And I want to see you try to make your stupid mental walls now. The poison has made you too weak.'_ Carol sneered. Rogue felt a sharp pain ravage her mind causing her to let out a piercing cry.

"Rogue! Rogue!" Kitty shouted through Rogue's screams. Rogue was incoherent to Kitty's beckon. Rogue's face turned a beet red as she shut her eyes and continued to scream.

**Xavier Mansion**

**Jean and Scott's Room**

After she worked on Rogue, Jean went to the Rec Room to relieve the students of babysitting duty. She took Rachel to her room and after feeding her she rocked her to sleep. Jean put a sleeping Rachel into her crib gently as Scott was walking into the room.

"Rogue really did a number to the kitchen. We need to buy new furniture, fix the huge gaping whole in the wall and get a new door." Scott said rubbing his forehead. He sat on their bed and took his shoes off.

"Nothing we can't handle." Jean replied quietly. Scott looked up at his wife. He could tell something was bothering her. She was probably feeling as bad as the rest of the mansion. He could tell that everyone was scared for Rogue. As the leader of the X-Men he knew it was his duty to keep courage so that everyone would too.

"How is Rogue doing?" Scott asked.

"She's doing alright so far. I don't know how long she will hold up, though. I did some research on Abrin and people suffer from its affects." Jean sat next to him on the bed.

"Well, Rogue has the best doctor in the world taking care of her. She's in good hands." Scott smiled hugging his wife.

"You think so?" Jean asked meekly.

"I know so." Scott smiled at her and got up. "I am going to see if Logan and Ororo have anymore information on Deadpool yet."

"Okay. I will stay with Rachel for a while and then go back to the Med Bay. Chloe is going to stay in our room tonight to keep on an eye on Rachel."

"Good idea. I don't think we will be sleeping tonight, anyway." Scott said walking out the room. Jean sighed deeply. Truth was that she was scared out of her mind. Everyone believed that she would be the best doctor ever and she didn't want to let anyone down. She never took care of anyone on her own before. She either had Hank or a teacher at school to make sure she didn't make a mistake. Of course she knew almost anything there is to know about medicine but she just didn't have the confidence in herself to handle someone's life on her own. What made it worse was that now it was her best friend, someone she considered a sister that she had to take care of. If she made a mistake she would never forgive herself. Chloe and Rahne walked into the room pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Jean, is it okay if Rahne stays with me?" Chloe asked

"Of course. Ladies, just don't make too much noise and wake Rachel up." Jean replied rising up from her sitting position.

"How is Rogue?" Rahne asked. Chloe told her about Rogue's flu symptoms and her powers going haywire.

"She should be fine. I'm going to go check on her now. Do you girls need anything?" Jean asked them. They both shook their heads. "Well, goodnight then. Call me on my communicator if you do." Jean said walking out the room. She made her way toward the Med Bay in an air of unease and fear. She was making sure to go through every scenario and what medical procedure to do in her head. As she exited the elevator onto the sublevel where the Med Bay was located she heard screaming. Jean rushed into the room hearing Rogue's scream.

"What's wrong with her!" Kitty asked Jean fretfully.

Jean hurried over to Rogue and tried to calm her. "Rogue, listen to me! Rogue!"

"We were talking just fine. Everything was going fine. Then she just started screaming." Kitty explained rashly. Rogue suddenly stopped screaming. She look dead straight in front her bed. Carol Danvers stared at her smirking evilly. She was in a hospital gown with blood still caked in her blond hair. Her blue eyes stared angrily at Rogue burning wholes in her chest.

"Yah stay away from meh!" Rogue warned at the top of her lungs. Kitty followed Rogue's point of view. She saw nothing but a plain white wall and a door leading out of Rogue's room.

"Rogue who are you talking too?" Kitty asked her nervously.

"She's rahght there!" Rogue pointed to the blank wall in front of her. Kitty looked at Jean with nervousness. "Yall, don't believe meh! She's in here. She says Ah'm a murderer and she wants to kill meh." Rogue shouted franticly.

"Rogue, there is no one in here but me and Kitty." Jean replied slowly.

"No! Ah'm not crazy! Ah see her. She's in front of mah bed." Rogue cried. Carol laughed coming closer to Rogue's bed. "Don't come near meh!"

"Jean, do something!" Kitty demanded.

"This is not supposed to be happening so soon." Jean shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Kitty looked at Rogue screaming at the opposite wall.

"She's having illusions. That means the toxins are affecting her brain." Jean said trying to gather her thoughts.

"Okay, but why did you say it was happening too soon?"

"Abrin affects the lungs first. Liquid fills the lungs which cause congestion and flu-like symptoms. Then Abrin moves to the heart. It causes hypertension and pulmonary edema. Or in layman's terms, high blood pressure and heart failure. In its last stages it starts to affect the brain. Causes illusions, seizing, and eventually the person become comatose. After this the person becomes brain dead as the poison invades the medulla and…" Jean stated as if she was reciting from a book.

"If she is having illusions now that means…"

"She's in her last stage of the infection." Jean finished sadly finally looking at Kitty.

"But why now! Why is it affecting her so fast?" Kitty asked feverishly.

"I think it has something to do with her mutation. Mutants usually are very sensitive to things that most humans can handle." Jean explained. The two women became silent absorbing everything while Rogue continued to scream at the misapprehension of Carol. She was sweating profusely and every part of body was shaken in fear.

"How much time?" Kitty asked Jean carefully.

"What?" Jean asked absently.

"How much time does she have?"

"No more than ten hours." Jean said as tears welled up in her eyes. Kitty's eyes widened.

"What do we do now?" Kitty asked Jean. Jean didn't answer her. Instead she put her hands to her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Rogue saw the tears stream from Jeans eyes which only made her more hysterical. "Oh mah gawd. Ah'm dying aren't Ah. There is no hope fa meh. Ah'm gonna die!" Rogue began to cry.

"You're not going to die!" Kitty reassured her. "Jean! _Jean!_" Kitty walked up to Jean and put her hands on both her shoulders. "Jean, you better snapped out of it right now!"

"I don't know what to do!" Jean continued to cry.

"Listen to me and listen very carefully. I wish I could but I can't help you. You know more about medicine than anyone in this school right now. Hank is not here. Your teachers are not here. Your friend is in trouble and she needs you. This is _not_ the time to break down! Now you pull yourself together and be the doctor that you've wanted to be all your life! Rogue needs you to be strong so she can be strong. If we loose hope so will she." Kitty let Jean go. Jean wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded at Kitty.

"Thank you, Kitty." Jean said giving a hug.

"No problem. I'm going to tell everyone about the new circumstances. I'm also going to tell the guys in Brazil to speed up the process." Kitty stated and then looked at Rogue, "Whoever it is in here that's bothering you _don't_ let them push you around."

Rogue didn't answer her. Instead she continued to cry into the palm of her hands.

"Kitty go get the professor, too. He always knows how to calm her mind." Jean ordered while she tried to stabilize Rogue.

"It's okay Kitty." Professor Xavier said as he wheeled into the room, "I felt Rogue's distress and came down to assist you." He informed Jean. He wheeled up to Rogue's bed. Rogue peeked up from her hands to see the Professor looking down at her with concern.

"Professah, she's in here." Rogue said shakily.

'_It's okay Rogue. Just sleep now.'_ Xavier said telepathically. Rogue closed her eyes and settled onto her bed.

"Is she…?" Kitty began quietly.

"No, she's just sleeping." Xavier frowned. He didn't want to put Rogue to sleep but he needed to help lower her stress level to slow down the progression of the toxin.

"Okay, then. I will be right." Kitty said before she hurried out the room.

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

**Copacabana**

"Y' neva' tol' anyone y' lived on a beach." Remy said to Roberto. They had just landed in Rio de Janeiro and exited the jet unto a sandy coastline.

"Yep, we are in Copacabana. One of the richest areas of the Rio." Roberto said proudly.

"Oui, I can tell." Remy replied looking around the area. The beach spread out for miles. The beautiful and extravagant homes were spread out on top the hills.

"Not to shabby, I'll say." The boys turned to see a man coming out of the jet wearing kaki shorts and a red t-shirt. The man had dark skin like Roberto's and big brown eyes. His hair was dark brown and cut short.

"Why Hank, mon ami. I thought y' hated using those image inducers." Remy replied looking at Hank wide-eyed.

"I figured my ideals can be compromised just this one time to ensure a swift and uncomplicated mission." Hank shrugged.

"Nice disguise." Remy nodded.

"Yeah, man! You could be my twin." Roberto added laughing. Hank smiled.

"Roberto, help me get a few supplies out of the jet." Hank walked back into the jet followed by Roberto. Remy stared out into the water watching moon's reflection distort in the waves. All he could think about was how Rogue was holding up at home. He hadn't had a chance to call her since he left. Remy was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize someone running toward him. The person was just as caught up in their own thoughts as well. She was busy looking back to see if she had follows and collided into Remy's side hard. Remy stumbled back a little and turned to his side to see who had hit him. He saw a little girl around four of five sitting on the ground rubbing her head. The girl looked dirty and malnourished. Her dark skin was covered with dirt and scratches. Her long brown hair was in a tangle mess hanging in every direction. She wore torn rags and no shoes. When the girl looked up at him he could see that her eyes were gray. Something about her eyes was luring, almost hypnotizing. The little girl stared back at Remy in a daze but quickly turn to fear when she gazed up his red and black eyes. She let out a cry and shuffled back in the sand.

"Hold on!" Remy reached out his arm to her to keep her from running away. "I won' hurt y'"

"¡El _diablo_!" The girl cried out.

"Remy! Was that you screaming?" Roberto asked emerging from the jet. Remy turned to him.

"Non! It be the petit fille right h---" Remy stopped short pointing at the empty spot where the girl had been sitting. He looked around franticly but he didn't find her anywhere. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know who you are referring to." Roberto replied scratching his head.

"Dere was a fille. I saw her. She ran right into moi!" Remy tried to explain.

"Well, if she was here you probably scared her off. Did she say anything to you?"

"Oui, she said el Diablo." Remy repeated the girl's words.

"Hmm, she was speaking Spanish." Roberto said contemplatively.

"Don' everyone speak Spanish here?" Remy asked.

"Well, not really. A lot of people in Brazil learn Spanish and use it when necessary. But the main language that is spoken is Portuguese. If a person is speaking Spanish readily they are not from around here." Roberto explained.

"I see." Remy nodded. Whoever the girl was she had to have been a long way from home and in some deep trouble to be running the way she was. "De fille must be lost. She looked no older 'dan five."

"It's a little early for five year olds to be wondering beaches."

"She look dirty, too. Probably been through a lot."

"You know what Diablo means, right?" Roberto said with a sly smile.

"Oui." Remy sighed. Even though he didn't understand Spanish he always could decipher Devil in any language. "I don' kno' why people call me dat. I'm de nicest guy around." Remy pouted.

"Guys, we have problem!" Hank interrupted their conversation.

"What is it?" Roberto asked.

"It's Rogue. We need to get that antidote and _fast_."

* * *

**So there is a another mystery! Stay tune for next chapter. Some of the mysteries will be revealed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Looking For an Antidote

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas les X-MEN**

**I would like first give shout outs to everyone who reviewed - musagirl15, unseenpunkgirl, Fauna Greywolf, abril4, SugarHighNutcase, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe!**

**All the translations are from a website so if they are wrong blame those people!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Looking for an Antidote**

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil  
****Copacabana**

"Meu filho veio para casa!(1)" Roberto's mother cheered in Portuguese running from out of the front door of their three story mansion to greet her son. Her long brown hair floated in the air as she ran to hug her son. Her brown eyes streamed with tears in happiness since it had been a year since she saw Roberto.

"Eu faltei-o demasiado, mom. (2)" Roberto embraced his mother. He then looked up to see his stepfather looking at him from the door frame, "Hello pai." (pai father)

"Hello, Roberto." He nodded slightly at Roberto. He was a tall man wearing a white loose shirt and black slacks.

Roberto gestured to the two men behind him. "These are teachers from the school in America, Remy LeBeau and Dr. Hank McCoy." Roberto lied slightly. It's one thing for his parents to send him to a school to control his powers. It's another thing to send him to a school that lets him use his powers to help mutant-kind which usually puts him in life-threatening situations. "We've come to help a friend of ours." At least that wasn't a lie.

"Well, we will try our best to assist you." Roberto's mother replied smiling. "My name is Nina. I'm Roberto's mother. And over at the door is Roberto's stepfather, Emilio Garcia." Nina said politely shaking both men hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Hank greeted. Remy nodded. If it was any other time Remy would had used his charm to give a proper greeting but right now he was only thinking about Rogue. After they received the news of Rogue's vastly receding health they hurried to conceal the jet and make their way to Roberto's home. He was worried about her and it showed on his face with great intense.

"It's still dark out. Please come in. I will have Yelena bring you something to drink." Emilio stated walking back into the house. Roberto frowned. Ever since his stepfather found out that Roberto was a mutant his relationship with him had been strained.

"Don't worry about him. He's just grumpy because he's waking up so early in the morning. He is just as delighted to see you as I am." Nina tried to defend him.

"I highly doubt that." Roberto sighed.

"Oh, filho. Don't say such things." Nina frowned. Roberto didn't say anything to her. "Let's get settled shall we." Nina sighed and ushered the X-Men into the mansion. She led them to the sitting area of the house where Emilio was already seated. Yelena was standing next to him.

"Please, have a seat." Emilio gestured to the couches in front of the coffee table across from him. "Would anyone like a drink? I know it has been a long ride for you."

"I will have some water, please." Hank said.

"Y've got anyt'ing strong?" Remy asked.

"Yes." Emilio turned to Yelena, "Um vidro da água e um vidro do caipirinha. (3)"

"Algum suco para mim, Yelena. (4)" Roberto added. Yelena nodded politely and walked out of the room.

"So, you men want to find the Black Market?" Emilio questioned eyeing them suspiciously. It wasn't the first time Americans came knocking at his door looking for a way into the Black Market. He usually turned them away. However, this situation was special being that his son was involved. From what he could tell the two other men were mutants. One of the men seemed normal and the other had strange eyes.

"Correct. A friend of ours has been poisoned with a toxin from a native flower of Brazil. We have reason to believe that the person who poisoned her acquired the toxin through illegal dealings in Rio de Janeiro." Hank explained.

"I see, well I can assure you that it maybe possible. But encounters with these people are not pleasant." Emilio warned

"We are quite aware of that. We weren't expecting anything less." Hank replied. Yelena returned to the room and handed all three men their drinks.

"Pai, she will die if we don't help her." Roberto pronounced urgently.

"Exactly what do you need from the Black Market?" Emilio questioned.

"If they sold the poison they might have the antidote too." Roberto explained.

Emilio looked hard at his son and muttered, "Very well, then. I will accompany you to Rocinha."

"Are you sure? Rocinha is the toughest favela in the Rio. It's dangerous at this time of night!" Nina protested. (favela – ghetto)

"It's dangerous anytime of day there." Emilio laughed tensely. He looked at Remy who had been quiet during entire conversation. "From your facial expression I take it that this girl is someone special to you."

"Oui." Remy agreed solemnly.

"You're willing to put your life in danger?"

"I will do anyt'ing to save her."

Emilio nodded at his loyalty. "Let us go, then." He rose from his seat.

"Be careful! And come back in one peace, aprovação?" Nina said to her son and husband.

"Don't worry mom, we will." Roberto hugged her. He followed his stepfather in silence to the garage with Hank and Remy shortly behind them.

"So now that your mom is not here, mind telling me what you really do at this school in America?" Emilio asked him unexpectedly.

"I told you. They are helping me control my powers." Roberto replied.

"You've been there five years now. It seems to me that your mutation is under control."

"Well, we also learn---"

"You seem more built than when I last saw you, son." Emilio went on.

"I work out a lot." Roberto said simply. He didn't like lying to his stepfather but he knew Emilio wouldn't understand.

"I see." Emilio left it at that. He turned to Remy and Hank, "I will drive the truck. You two follow behind in the jeep."

The men nodded in agreement and headed for the garage.

* * *

**Xavier Mansion  
****War Room  
****3:00am**

Xavier had summoned all of the X-Men back to the War room. When everyone gathered they found that he hadn't reached the room yet. Instead Kitty stood up and spoke.

"I called this meeting to tell you all that we have some bad news. Apparently the toxin is affecting Rogue faster than what we original thought…" Kitty began with her head down. She was trying hard to hold back tears that now stung her eyes.

"What do you mean? Deadpool said she had 24 hours." Kurt looked at her confused.

"There were complications with her mutations…" Kitty went on.

"Kitty what are you trying to say!" Kurt jumped out of seat becoming hysterical. Kitty looked at him sadly.

"Quiet, bub! Let the half-pint talk." Logan ordered him. Kurt sat back into his chair. Ororo nodded to Kitty to continue.

"Rogue has only ten hours!" Kitty blurted. For the most part everyone was silent. She could hear a couple gasps throughout the room but that was it. Kitty sat down and put her face in her hands waiting for the shock to sink into everyone. Logan made the first reaction by getting out of his chair and stalking out of the room. Piotr, who was sitting next to Kitty, put his arms around her in a tight grasps to console her.

"What happened?" Ororo asked after a moment.

"Well, Rogue and I were just talking. And she was fine! Even though she still seem sick she was still acting normal. But then she started having hallucinations and Jean said she was in her last stage of infection… she…she..." Kitty burst into tears in Piotr's arms.

"This is horrible." Jubilee gushed. Bobby took hold of her hand and squeezed it. She leaned into him and began to cry into his shoulder. Bobby sighed with anguish and hugged her. Amara also began to cry while Sam rubbed her back. Jamie hung his head low. He had successfully snuck into the meeting undetected and was ready to give Rahne and Chloe a full report. Unfortunately, they weren't going to like it. Tabitha frowned at the site in front of her. She was pining for Roberto to be there and hold her like he always did when she was upset. But she knew he was helping to save Rogue which was more important.

"Everyone, we need to keep courage. Rogue is not dead. We can't give up hope now." Scott told them although he too was hurting but he couldn't break down as the team leader. Everyone looked up to him and he had to set an example. Jubilee cries became soft sniffles and Amara looked up wiping her tears away.

"Deadpool iz a piece of shit! If anyzing happenz to Rogue I'm going to hunt him down and…" Kurt began angrily.

"Hunt him down and do what? X-Men don't kill." Scott cut in.

"Would you say the same thing if it were Jean or Rachel?" Kurt snapped at him. Scott opened his mouth to say something but shut it soon after looking away from Kurt.

"Kurt, that was uncalled for." Ororo scolded him.

"Well, if anyzing happenz to meine Schwester I can't promise that I will have X-Men code of honor in mind." Kurt retorted and teleported out of the room. Ororo frowned.

"We need to do something! We can't just sit here. It's driving me crazy just sitting here. We're running out time." Tabitha cried out.

"What do you suppose we do? Go find Deadpool? We wouldn't even know where to begin to look!" Ray complained.

"We can always use my idea." Bobby offered.

"What was that?" Jamie asked.

"It was stupid!" Jubilee rolled her eyes still sniffling.

"I still want to know." Jamie pushed.

"We get Mystique to pose as Marie so we can get the antidote." Bobby clarified.

"No we are not making deals with the devil!" Scott said firmly. Jamie left the room hurriedly to talk to Rahne and Chloe.

"Where is he off too so speedily?" Tabby asked looking at Jamie leaving.

"Beats me. Hey! He wasn't supposed to be in here anyway." Bobby pointed out. Everyone ignored his findings not caring about Jamie's disobedience.

"We can interrogate the Chinese boys again." John suggested.

"No! I don't feel like cleaning up another mess." Scott shot him down.

"I would understand that if you were the one who cleaned it up!" John scoffed.

"We should at least figure something out. Rogue won't even be able to last until we meet up with Deadpool again." Jubilee said drying her tears with her sleeves.

"Think people! How are we going to get around this?" Tabitha looked at everyone.

"Do we know anything about the guys in Brazil?" Piotr looked around.

"I contacted Hank. They had just landed and were on their way to Roberto's house." Kitty informed them.

"So that means they might not make it back in time, either." Scott frowned.

"They will! They have too." Kitty replied erratically. She hadn't slept since yesterday and the lack of sleep and worry were beginning to take a toll on her. "I'm going to go sit with Rogue." Kitty stated tiredly getting out her chair. Piotr followed her out of the room grabbing her arm when he caught up with her.

"Katya, I think you need lie down for bit. You look weary. You're putting too much pressure on yourself." Piotr implied to her.

"How can I! My best friend is dying." Kitty cried agitatedly.

"I know how you feel Katya. We all are going crazy over worry for Rogue. But you are not looking too good. Why don't I go check on Rogue and you lay down just for an hour." He offered.

"I can't Petey. If I lie down my head will just start driving me nuts with thoughts and I totally won't get any rest, anyway. I promised Remy I will be by her side and I intend to keep my word."

"But---"

"I will get some rest when she gets better." Kitty gave him a pleading look. Piotr sighed and let her go. Kitty gave him a weak smile and continued down the hall passing the Professor as he came up to Piotr.

"How's Rogue's condition, Professor?" Piotr asked solemnly.

"She's stable. For the most part." Xavier answered with a frown. Piotr nodded grimly. "I have to ask of you a favor."

"Anything, Professor."

"I need you, John, and Scott to accompany Marie to her home in Manhattan. She has to gather a few things for her stay at the mansion. Although, it's still in the wee hours of the night I believe that this is best time to enter the apartment unnoticed."

"Da Professor we will get right on it." Piotr walked back into the War Room to inform the others as Xavier rolled down the hall toward his quarters.

"Scott, John, let's go." Piotr signal to the men.

"We're exactly are we going?" Scott eyed him warily.

"The Professor wants us to escort Marie to her apartment." Piotr told them.

"Why! It's three in the morning. I haven't had my coffee yet." John whined. Piotr and Scott shot him a threatening glare. "I can skip the coffee." John replied sheepishly. Piotr and Scott walked out the room with a reluctant John.

"I guess the meeting is dismissed until further notice. Everyone try to get some rest." Ororo told the other students while also walking out the room.

"Man, everyone is so depress and Rogue's still alive." Bobby frowned.

"And we need her to stay that way!" Jubilee slammed her fist on the table.

"Cool it, Jubes. We will figure something out." Bobby said calmly. Bobby, Jubilee, Ray, Tabitha, Sam, and Amara sat in the room in silent contemplation for a long moment.

"Guys, I think I have an idea." Amara said finally breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Sam asked her.

"Remember that teleportation device the 'ninjas' used to teleport with?" Amara looked everyone and they all nodded. "Well, we have one. It should still be in Mr. McCoy's office. So why don't we pressed that little red button and go where the ninjas were going. I mean we will probably find Deadpool there too."

"Are you crazy! You know how much trouble we can get in for doing that! Scott and Logan will kill us!" Ray shouted.

"Wait, man! She has a point. We can steal the antidote." Bobby pointed out.

"I think you hang out with Remy too much." Ray scrunched his nose.

"I think it's an excellent idea. I'm in!" Tabitha jumped up.

"So am I!" Bobby said giving Tabitha a high-five. He looked at Jubilee with a pout.

"Okay, I'm in too." Jubilee said rolling her eyes.

"Jubes, if you keep rolling you're eyes at me I'm going to have to kill myself." Bobby joked. Jubilee glared at him. "I think I like it better when you roll your eyes."

"Shut up, Drake!" Jubilee snapped. "Is everyone in?" They all turned to Ray who still seemed skeptical.

"Fine! But if we are punished I'm going to say I told you so over and over again, until I'm satisfied." Ray assured.

"Whatever! Anyway, we need a name for our mission." Tabitha affirmed.

"A name?" Jubilee arched an eyebrow.

"Yes! I mean every great mission has a great name." Tabitha insisted.

"Okay, how about Project Cure?" Sam submitted.

"Nah, too generic" Tabby shook her head.

"Project punishment?" Ray added.

"No one asked you." Tabitha snapped.

"Operation G.R.A.B.!" Bobby declared proudly.

"Grab what?" Ray asked confused.

"No, it's an acronym." Bobby explained.

"For what exactly?" Sam questioned.

"Operation Get Rogue's Antidote Back. G-R-A-B. It's a double meaning since we _are_ grabbing the antidote and getting it back here quickly." Bobby clarified. A unison of 'Ooohs' was heard in the room

"Good job, Robert Drake." Tabitha smiled. "Next we need a leader of the operation."

"I should be leader. I'm highly qualified." Bobby asserted confidently.

"How can you fit a brain in your head with that big ego?" Jubilee rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that. You know you love this big ego!" Bobby winked at her. She didn't say anything back knowing she would be lying is she said she didn't.

"Okay _mini-Scott_, what's first on the agenda?" Ray asked irritated by Bobby's ego.

"The first phase of Operation G.R.A.B. is to retrieve the teleportation device from Dr. McCoy's office." Bobby informed. "Obstacles?"

"Jean might be in there. People will be all over since his office in the Med Bay." Ray noted.

"True, we need to get in and get out without getting caught." Bobby added.

"What do we do after we get it?" Amara asked him.

"Boys and Girls fear not, I have plan!" Bobby announced with a sly smile. "I'm going to get the teleportation device. You guys all get suit up in X-Men attire and report back in ten minutes."

* * *

**Xavier Mansion  
****Rogue's Infirmary Room**

Logan sat in an armchair beside Rogue's bed staring at her sleeping. He was angry. No, he wasn't angry. He was furious. He was furious for letting this happen. He was furious with Deadpool for doing this to someone he cared about so much. Someone he thought of as his daughter. No, she was his daughter. Even if it wasn't by blood she was still little girl who grew up in a world that hated her and he had to protect her. She was not his blood but she was still the teenage girl who he watched fight her own mind for control while he stood by given her courage. She won every time. She was not his blood but she was the girl who looked up to him for support, screamed at him when he wasn't being fair, and cried on his shoulder when she was betrayed. She was not his blood but she was the kid who gave him a card and gift every father's day. She was not his blood but she was the woman now laying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. It was tearing him apart and he was furious.

"You better not give up, Stripes." Logan mumbled and then got up from the chair walking out the room. He couldn't sit in there any longer knowing that she was suffering and he couldn't do anything to help her. It was as if something meaningful to him was being ripped away piece by piece and her agony made him furious. He somehow found himself in his room. He was staring at the wall with anger bubbling inside him urging for release. He let out an angry cry as he slammed his fist into the wall. Breathing hard he pulled his fist back to his face and watch the cuts and scraps heal up instantly.

"Impaling the wall is not going to help Rogue get better." Ororo said quietly behind him. Logan swung around to see Ororo sitting on their bed staring at him calmly. He hadn't realized she was there.

"I don't need a lecture right now, Ro." Logan grumbled.

"Between you and Rogue I don't know who destroys more walls in this mansion." She went on not phased by his roughness.

"She could never beat me at angry wall punching." Logan grunted.

"But she has you at angry door slamming." Ororo pointed out.

"True." Logan sighed sitting next to Ororo. Ororo wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her toward him. "Ro, I'm worried." Logan confessed to her.

"We all are." She replied resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I sat with her. She looked so tormented sleeping. Sleeping is supposed to be peaceful."

"Rogue is a strong girl. She's going to fight that poison."

"I couldn't watch her fight…" Logan growled.

"Logan, keep hope. Rogue will be fine. She's going to pull through." Ororo assured him looking in his eyes.

"I hope so, darling. I really do." Logan got up and began to pace the room. "It probably was a lie, Ro. That twenty-four hour spill was just a bunch of bullshit. I bet that bastard knew she wouldn't last long and we would give up Marie. He probably has no antidote. That sick son of bitch wants her to die."

"We don't know that." Ororo said jadedly.

"What I do know is that I should have protected her. I just stood there and he pulled that damn trigger. I want to rip him to shreds!" Logan yelled letting lose his metal claws and stabbing them into the wall. Then something came to his head that made him freeze suddenly.

"What is it?" Ororo eyed his abrupt nature.

"Rogue's invulnerable." Logan said still looking at his claw marks in the wall.

"That she is…"

"He knew it." Logan growled.

"That telepath had our powers nullified. That's why the needle penetrated her skin." Ororo suggested.

"No, he didn't have to nullify our powers. You heard Remy. The man had healing abilities. He probably would have fought us off if he _wanted_ to. But he didn't. He picked a person out of our group and threatened to kill her. Even when we backed off he still shot her up with the toxin. It wasn't a random pick. He knew exactly what he was doing and he knew that Rogue meant a lot to a certain Cajun." Logan looked at Ororo.

"The two men did seem to know each other and not be too happy about it, either."

"I'm starting to think that all of this was more for revenge than ransom."

"If that's so then I can understand the hostility between the two men."

"I know. Gumbo going to have a lot explaining to do when he gets back."

"I'm sure he will. In the meantime you have holes in our room wall to fix." Ororo said sternly.

"Ro!" Logan began to protest.

"Uh-Uh! What was our agreement?"

"I can punch out as many walls as long as I fix them back." Logan grumbled.

"Good." Ororo smiled.

* * *

**Xavier Mansion  
****Jean and Scott's Room**

Chloe and Rahne sat peacefully in Jean and Scott's spacious room. Rahne reclined on the bed lazily flipping through the channels on the TV while Chloe sat on a couch near the door reading a book.

_Knock-knock_

Chloe got up from the couch and went to door. When she opened it she saw a frazzled Jamie with a backpack in hand. He pushed passed her and stalked into the room.

"Jamie! We are going to get in trouble if Scott finds you in here!" Rahne hissed at him from her sitting position on the bed.

"Don't worry about that now. We got bigger problems." Jamie told them.

"What do you mean?" Chloe's ears perked up.

"Rogue's dying! She's getting worse." Jamie said hysterically.

"What are you talking about? Deadpool said that---" Rahne began.

"Forget what that ingrate said! Right now Rogue is dying and we need to get that antidote before is too late." Jamie yelled.

"Lower you're voice. Rachel is still sleeping." Rahne whispered rashly. Jamie sighed and slumped on the foot of the bed with his head down.

"How much time does she have?" Chloe asked quietly.

"Kitty says ten hours." Jamie said somberly with his head still hung low.

"Damn it!" Chloe cursed. She walked to window and sighed heavily. Rogue was like her older sister and she would never want anything to happen to her.

"What about the guys in South America? I thought they were getting the antidote." Rahne asked. She could feel a huge lump growing in her throat.

"They might not make it back in time." Jamie sighed. "I was talking to Bobby and he said that we could have Mystique---"

"Have you lost your damn mind! We are not bringing that crazy lady into this. Rogue has enough to deal with. Bringing her psycho mother into the mix is bound to cause trouble." Rahne shook her head.

"Let me finish. If we could get Mystique to pose as Marie then Deadpool is bound to give us the antidote. It will work." Jamie upheld.

"No, it won't. Besides how will we find Mystique anyway?"

"We go to the Brotherhood!"

"Okay, now I know you lost your damn mind!"

"They will know where Mystique is. We find her, get a hold of Deadpool, make our exchange, and save Rogue."

"That plan sounds retarded!" Rahne snapped at him. Jamie shrugged nonchalantly and got up easing his way to the door. "Where are you going!"

"_Sssh_ the baby is sleeping." Jamie mocked.

"Jamie Madrox you get back here right now!" Rahne rushed after him.

Jamie stopped at the door and turned to her. "I'm going to help Rogue with or without you."

Rahne let out a growl. She hated when Jamie did this. He always would go out and do things on his own trying to prove a point. However, his adventures would always end up getting him more trouble than possible. She had to go to make sure he stayed out of trouble. Letting out a sigh she finally conceded. "Chloe, we will be right back." She waved to her friend.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid this time." Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Jamie pouted. Rahne pushed him out of the door and closed it.

"The Brotherhood gang is not going to like us knocking on their doors at four in the morning." Rahne grimaced walking down the hall toward the stairs very quickly.

"Rogue used to live with them. I'm sure they will care if she's on her death bed." Jamie insisted keeping in step with Rahne.

Rahne quickly turned to him and snarled, "She is not on her death bed!"

Jamie put up his hands in defense. "Just a figure a speech. Don't get all edgy about it."

"Just watch what you say!" Rahne continued walking with Jamie hot on her heels.

"Sorry."

"We need to get a car without letting anyone know we are leaving." Rahne told him walking down the stairs.

"No can do." Jamie shook his head. "We will definitely get caught if we drive through the gates. We got to do this on foot."

Rahne stopped in her tracts, "Are you kidding me! I am not walking in this freezing cold weather all the way across Bayville. It's not even daylight out!"

"So! And their house is only ten minutes away by foot so stop being a drama queen." Jamie walked past her towards the kitchen.

"I am _not_ a drama queen!" Rahne protested following him.

"Yes, you are! If they gave out Oscars to the most dramatic person on the earth you would win by a long shot." Jamie teased as he entered the kitchen.

"Jamie, if you don't stop calling me a drama queen I'm going to turn into a wolf and rip you apart limb by limb!" Rahne threatened. She looked around at the disaster in kitchen. "Who did this?"

"Judging from the holes in the wall it had to be Scott." Jamie shrugged. Damaged furniture and fixtures in the mansion was nothing surprising.

"Why are we in the kitchen anyway?"

"We just can't go through the front door, _DUH!_"

"I know that idiot." Rahne made an annoyed face at him.

"Roberto, Ray, and Bobby sneak out the kitchen to go to the bars all the time. This is our best bet." Jamie said walking out the back door unto the patio.

"Whoa! They are not even legal enough to go to the bar. How the hell did they manage that?" Rahne asked following him.

"Fake I.D.'s. They got them while at school. Roberto says he's going to get me one too." Jamie stated smugly.

"If they get caught by any of the senior staff they will be in deep shit."

"Let them worry about that when they get caught." Jamie pulled two flashlights out of his backpack and handed one to Rahne. He then looked into the bushes next to patio and grabbed two winter parkers. "Here."

She took one and eyed him. "You little weasel! You knew I would come with you."

"Maybe." Jamie smirked at her. "Come one. Let's not waste too much time." The two made their way through the institute's grounds and unto the main road toward the Brotherhood Mansion.

&()&

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil  
****Rocinha**

Remy exited Emilio's jeep and looked at the scenery in front of him. The town was deep in a valley hidden between two hills. The houses looked like shacks and there was trash everywhere. Some homeless people could be seen wandering the roads or sleeping under piles of paper.

"My stars and garters!" Hank gasped.

"Dis place looks pretty run down." Remy said looking around.

"Yeah, all the ghettos in the Rio are like this." Roberto stated. "Pretty sad."

"This is very unfortunate." Hank frowned.

"It's called poverty. It wouldn't be like this if the land wasn't being exploited for tourist attractions." Emilio replied gruffly. He then pointed to a shaggy building across the road. The lights were still on in the building and shadows of people could be seen moving about inside the building through the shaded windows. "Over there is a bar owned by a notorious gang in the city called the Serpentes Pretas, means the Black Snakes in English. You can always tell a gang member by the black snake tattooed on the back of their necks. They are stationed all over South America. Some members are even in the States. The gang claims to sale coffee beans but they actual deal in all kinds of things, one of them being the Black Market. Always giving the people what they want. If the price of food goes up they steal it and sale it at a lower price. If a child needs a kidney, they steal and sell that too. The leader of Serpentes Pretas is named Marcelo Salgado. Salgado is one of the most powerful and influential individuals of Rio de Janeiro. He's also the most dangerous. People who are stupid enough to cross his path don't get out alive. Nonetheless, on thing I do know about Salgado is that he keeps tabs on all transactions of his business. If someone acquired a poison from his business he would know."

"Den we need t' talk t' dat homme." Remy sneered.

"This is as far as I can take you. I don't deal with these men and I don't want any parts of them." Emilio told them.

"We understand." Hank nodded to him. He knew that if there was any trouble Emilio might put his of his family's life in danger. For the X-Men they could leave and go back to their highly protected mansion but for Emilio is was a bigger risk to take.

"Be careful, filho. Your mother will kill me if I let anything happen to you." Emilio warned Roberto.

"I will, pai." Roberto assured his father. Emilio got back into his truck and drove away.

"You guys ready?" Roberto looked at the bar across the street.

"Hold on one second. Let me check on Jean to see how she's doing with Rogue." Hank told them.

"Okay, that's fine." Remy nodded. "Let me talk to Rogue when you're done."

* * *

**The BrotherHood of Mutants Mansion**

"Okay, knock already!" Rahne ordered Jamie as she shivered from the cold temperatures of the night.

"You knock!" Jamie shot back her. They were currently facing the Brotherhood of Mutants' front door.

"This was your stupid idea so you knock!" Rahne argued.

"You're the one who's cold. You knock!" Jamie retorted.

"How about I knock!" Chloe said coming up behind them. While they were arguing they didn't see a car come up the driveway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jamie asked her.

"I figured you two couldn't go five yards without arguing and I was right." She said crossing her arms.

"What about Rachel?" Rahne asked.

"She's with Ororo." Chloe informed.

"You took Rogue's car?" Rahne eye-brow rose pointing to the black Mercedes-Benz parked in the driveway.

"She lets me use it all the time. As long as nothing happens to it, it's all good." Chloe shrugged.

"How the hell did you get the car out of the mansion grounds?" Jamie questioned.

"Hmm, let's see. Remy and Hank are in South America. Piotr, John, and Scott went somewhere. Rogue is sick and oh yeah, everyone else is watching Rogue." Chloe smirked at them.

"Jamie, you idiot! I walked in the stupid cold weather for nothing." Rahne hit him hard in the arm.

"Oww!" Jamie yelped jumping back from her. Just then the door to the house swung open.

"What's going on out here!" Yelled a very irritated Wanda. She was wearing a black robe around her night gown with black slippers on her feet.

"Hi!" the three waved at her innocently.

"It's 4:00am and I do _NOT_ like to be woken up before dawn." Wanda growled.

"Wow, when did you get back to Bayville?" Jamie asked her.

"None of your business! Now what do you want?"

"We kind of need your help." Jamie told her.

"Come back later!" Wanda roared. She was about to slam the door but Chloe released her claws and jabbed it between the door.

"You have to help us or Rogue is going to die." Chloe protested.

That got Wanda's attention. "What's wrong with Rogue?"

"She got injected with a poison by this guy named Deadpool. She only has ten hours to live if she doesn't get the antidote." Jamie told her.

Wanda's eyes widen. She step aside and let Jamie, Chloe and Rahne in. "How can I help, then?" Wanda asked more willing to listen.

"We need to find Mystique. She might be the only way we can get the antidote and save Rogue without putting another woman in danger." Jamie explained the whole story to Wanda.

"So you think Mystique will help?" Wanda asked after Jamie was done.

"If she cares about her daughter as much as she says she does she will help." Chloe said dryly.

"Look, I don't know where Mystique is. She didn't leave a note on fridge. Ask my father. He will know." Wanda shrugged and disappeared into her room.

"This is crazy! We are not going to Magneto. He might try to make us join the _revolution._" Jamie put air quotes around the word "revolution."

"Where are the other people who live her?" Chloe looked around the house. The mansion was big with hardly any furniture. The walls looked like they needed a new paint job and the floor looked as if they were gathering mold.

"I don't know but this house has definitely been neglected for a long time." Rahne shrugged. Wanda emerged from her room fully dressed in jeans, sneakers and a sweatshirt.

"Are sure that Magneto is our best bet?" Jamie asked Wanda as she went to the closet next to stairs.

"I don't know how else to get a hold of her." Wanda put her coat on and headed for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jamie called to her.

"None of your business!" Wanda yelled at him and slammed the door shut.

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" Chloe slumped in one the couches.

"Don't know. Should we try Magneto?" Jamie looked at Rahne.

"Hell no! It was stretch trying to bring Mystique into this. Going to Magneto's base is just asking for trouble." Rahne asserted.

"But desperate times calls for desperate measures." Jamie protested.

"Magneto's base is highly secured. And what if we run into Sabretooth?" Chloe pointed out.

"We throw him a ball of yarn, come on!" Jamie ran out the door.

"Why! Why do we always follow him? We know it's a bad idea. We know it's not going to work. But we follow him anyway." Rahne threw her hands up in despair.

"I know why _you_ follow him." Chloe gave her a sly grin and walked out of the house.

"Huh? What are you trying to say?" Rahne questioned her. Chloe didn't answer. "Hey, come back here!" Rahne ran out of the house as well.

**

* * *

**

**Manhattan, New York  
****Marie's Apartment**

"Nice place you have here, shelia." John told Marie looking around her apartment. The guys had reached Marie's apartment at 5am and were sitting in the living room patiently while she packed for her stay at the mansion. Before they left Scott had told them to suit up in their X-Men uniforms just case they ran into any trouble.

"Thank you, John." Marie smiled and walked into her room.

"Do you need any help?" Scott called to her.

"No thank you." Marie called back. Marie looked for her suitcase under her bed. She grabbed the handle and pulled it out plopping it on the bed. She opened it and sighed. She wasn't in the mood to pack. She sure didn't feel like leaving her home right now. She wanted to go find Deadpool and turn herself in so Rogue could get her cure. While in thought her phone rang. Marie dashed over to the telephone on the night stand and picked up the receiver hoping it was her fiancé.

"Hello?"

"Marie! Finally, I've been calling all day! You're not picking up your cell phone either." He cried.

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just that so much has happened." Marie gushed. She sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What do you mean? What has happened?" He asked curiously.

"Honey, you remember how all does doctors have been disappearing?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was attacked in the park yesterday morning…"

"What! Are you okay? Did they hurt you!" He shouted through the phone.

"No, nothing like that happened. Before they could even do anything two people, who were also in the park, saved me."

"Okay good, I'm glad you are okay. You really need to stop does early morning runs. I will buy you a treadmill, tomorrow. Who are these people who saved you? Give me their address and I will send---"

"I'm not out of the clear yet. People are still after me."

"Have you called the police?"

"No---"

"What the hell are you waiting for? Your life is in danger!"

"I know that. I'm actually going to stay at the Xavier Institute---"

"What! There is no way in hell you are going to stay with those mutants."

"Will! Calm down. I know you don't like them but I don't think they are any different than you and me!" Marie snapped. She hated when William would rant on and on about how he hated mutants.

"I'm getting on the next plane to New York City. I don't like the idea of you staying with those- those THINGS! I can't believe…" William went on with his insults. Marie just rolled her eyes and started packing again not really listening to him.

"Ooo! Can't wait for you to get to the underwear drawer." Came a voice behind Marie. She jumped and dropped the phone in the process. Turning slowly she faced Deadpool leaning on her closet door.

"Marie! Marie!" William yelled through the receiver. Marie let out a scream causing Scott, Piotr, and John into the room.

"Dr. Freeman, what's going…" Scott stopped quickly when his eyes lay upon Deadpool.

"Get away from her!" Colossus growled taken on his full metal form.

"Um, okay tin man." Deadpool replied ironically rolling his eyes. Marie scrambled away from him and went behind Cyclops causing Deadpool to laugh.

"What do you want with me?" Marie asked breathlessly.

"I don't want anything from you, sweet thang. I'm just hired to capture you and capture you I shall." Deadpool told her.

"You won't be doing anything if I have anything to say about that!" Pyro grinned flicking his lighter.

"Wait!" Marie stopped Pyro from attacking Deadpool.

"What?" Pyro asked her with a hint of annoyance.

"If I give myself up now will you give them the antidote?" Marie asked Deadpool.

"What antidote?" Deadpool asked back blankly.

"Don't play coy, you piece of shit!" Cyclops sneered.

"Oh yeah! That antidote. By the way, how's Feisty holding up?" Deadpool questioned with a grin.

"Like you give a damn." Cyclops growled.

"I don't… You got me! Now Dr. Freeman… sweety… come along or Feisty doesn't get her antidote." Deadpool said waving the woman over. Cyclops put his hand on his visor sending a beam into Deadpool's abdomen sending him sailing into the wall.

Colossus jumped over to him and gripped Deadpool's neck tightly. He lifted Deadpool in the air and glowered at him. "Now you either give us the antidote or I snap your neck. We'll see if your healing powers are fast enough to mend a broken spine before you die."

Deadpool tried to say something but all that came out was a spluttering murmur. Colossus loosened his grip allow as little air as possible to let him speak. Deadpool let out a small laugh. "Y-Your loyalty t-to the bitch i-is moving! Bowel-movements m-mostly." Colossus tightened his grip. "Okay…O-kay!" Deadpool gasped. He moved his hand to his pocket and pulled out a vile of blue liquid. Colossus snatched it out his hand and dropped Deadpool to the ground.

"As much as I love chilling with you guys I have a job to complete and you are kind of in my way." Deadpool said rubbing his neck all the while smiling.

"Too bad! I suggest you leave, mate! I'm not as nice as the metal man!" Pyro said as flames grew from his hands.

"Hey, shouldn't you be making nice with alligators and monkeys or something?" Deadpool jeered. Pyro grimaced at the comment and lounged a flame toward Deadpool. Deadpool jumped out the way just in time. "Fine, I'll leave. But I will be back for the woman." Deadpool gave Marie a wink which made her sick to her stomach. "You know what. I realize I didn't label that vial. It could be the antidote. Then again it could be another poison. I guess you guys can figure it out! Bye-Bye!" Deadpool waved and teleported out of the room.

"That son of bitch!" Colossus yelled balling his fist.

"Calm down, mate." John extinguished his flames. "Don't want to wake the neighbors."

"How the hell are we supposed to know if it's the antidote?" Scott looked at the vial in Colossus hand.

"I guess we can take it back to Jean." Colossus suggested. He returned back to his non-mental appearance and placed the vial in his pocket.

"Look sheila, I know you want to do the right thing and everything but we were sent here to protect you. You don't need to surrender yourself." John said to Marie.

"I was trying to help Rogue." Marie protested.

"I get that but we don't know what they want with you so it will help out a lot if you just stay out of the way let us do our jobs." John rolled his eyes. "I'm going to check around the apartment to make sure Deadpool isn't hiding somewhere." John walked out the room.

"Are you almost done here?" Piotr asked Marie.

"I just need to gather a few more things." Marie said solemnly. She realized that she had dropped the phone when Deadpool scared her. She hurriedly picked up, "Honey, are you still there?"

"YES! What the hell was going on? I heard men speaking…"

"Honey, I will call you later and explain everything that happened. I'm in a hurry right now. Talk to you later." Marie said quickly and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Scott asked curiously when Marie hung up.

"Oh, it was my fiancé, William Banks." Marie conveyed to him.

"Whoa! As in Metropolitan Enterprise William Banks?" Scott raised his eye-brow.

"Correct." Marie nodded closing her suitcase.

"Wait a minute. You're engaged to a billionaire?" Scott gaped in awe.

"How did you land someone like that?" Piotr scratched his head.

"We met at a business banquet a few years back." Marie lifted her suitcase from the bed.

"I will take that for you." Piotr offered taking the suitcase out of Marie's hand.

"Thank you. I hope this is the antidote. If not we are back to square one."

"Let's hurry and get back to the mansion." Scott ordered.

**

* * *

**

**Xavier Mansion  
****Hanks Office**

Jean sat in Hank's office with an array of medical books in front of her. She was trying to find a way around the poison that maybe Hank overlooked. So far she found nothing. She slammed the last book closed and sighed heavily rubbing her temples. It was no use. There was no known remedy for Abrin. It was a deadly poison and it was going to stay that way. She put her head down on the desk and let tears run down her cheek.

_Ring!_ The loud sound from the phone caused her to jump up from her thought. She lazily extended her arm to pick up the receiver and bring it to her face. "Hello?" She groaned.

"_Jean_. Is that you?" Hank asked from the other end.

"Oh Hank, I'm such a horrible doctor! I don't even think I can be one…" Jean began hysterically.

"Jean, do you mind telling me what you're talking about?"

"It was awful. I broke down. The number rule is to not let your patient see you break down and I did just that." Jean cried in the phone.

"It's alright!"

"No, it's not! I froze. She was screaming and crying and I just froze! You should have seen her face when she saw me crying. It was like she lost all hope…"

"Stop crying, Jean. Rogue is your friend. It's understandable to break down when it's someone close to you. That's why most doctors never work on their own family members or friends." Hank said calmly.

"But you---"

"I was hired to take care of all you. Over the years you have all grown to be my own family. There are occasions even I want to break down, too. But I don't because you all have your confidence in me and you are depending on me to help you feel better. I have learned how to properly deal with my emotions and in time you will too."

"I don't know, Hank."

"Wasn't' it your dream to be a doctor?"

"Yes, it still is."

"Then stick to it. You can't become a good doctor overnight. It takes years of experience." Jean smiled at Hank's words. She felt so lucky to have as a mentor. Bobby knocked on door gaining Jeans attention.

"Hold on Hank." Jean then looked up at Bobby, "What's up?"

"I… uh… was wondering how Rogue was doing? That's it!" Bobby said

Jean arched her eyebrow at him. "She's still the same. Probably sleeping."

"I see." Bobby walked further into the room.

"Is there something else? I'm kind of on the phone here."

"Go ahead and talk. I just left something in Hanks office the other day. I'm going to look around for it."

"Cool." Jean put the phone back to her ear. "Sorry, Hank. It was Bobby."

"I see. So how is our Rogue fairing?"

"She's in the last stage of the infection. So far it's only hallucinations, nothing else too severe. The professor put her to sleep psychically but I don't know how long it will last." Jean updated him.

Hank was silent for a minute, "Did you try all the meds in the lab?"

"Yes, she's not responding to anything. How is the search coming?"

"We haven't gotten anything yet."

"I found it! See you later, Jean." Bobby called waved to Jean hurrying out the door.

Jean gave him a funny look, "Hank, I swear the lack of sleep has got the younger students acting weird. Especially, Bobby."

"Indeed, keep an eye on them if you can. When they start acting weird that means they are up to no good."

"You could be right."

"Can you go check if Rogue is up? I know someone who would love to talk to her."

"Sure thing." Jean got up for the chair and took the phone with her to Rogue's infirmary room.

**

* * *

**

**Xavier Mansion  
****Rogue's Infirmary Room  
****4:30am**

She walked into the room quietly. She didn't want to disturb her. She just wanted to sit with her friend, see how she was doing, and leave. She didn't want anyone seeing her especially John. She new people were going to ask her questions and even though she left to deal with things on her own terms she wasn't ready to answer nobody's questions. She sat in chair next to her bed and took a hold of her hand. She looked down at her finger and smile. '_It looks like Remy finally popped the question. Took him long enough.'_ She thought. She sighed slightly. She was happy for Rogue. Rogue lived a hard life and deserved to be happy. She looked at Rogue face and frowned. The girl's skin which was already pale now looked as white as snow giving her a ghostly feature. She could see the sweat beads glistering on Rogue's brow. _'Must have a fever'_ She looked around and saw a small towel in a basin on a table in the room. She grabbed the towel and ran in through cold water at the sink. Wringing it dry she brought it back to Rogue's bed and dabbed her brow lightly. The sudden cool texture caused Rogue to grimace and stir in her sleep.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"Wanda?" Kitty stood in doorway shocked.

Wanda looked up at Kitty, "Hi Kitty. How come know one told me Rogue was sick sooner?"

Kitty walked further into the room. She put down the tray of food she had prepared for Rogue on the counter. "Sorry, I didn't know you were back. John didn't say anything…"

"John doesn't know I'm back." Wanda bit her bottom lip and went back to dabbing Rogue's forehead.

"Oh." Kitty said simple. She didn't know why Wanda didn't tell John and she wasn't going to prod an answer out of her either.

"She looks really uncomfortable." Wanda went on.

"Yeah, the professor put her to sleep after she had a melt-down. Jean's been giving her fluids and medicine to make her a little comfortable but there is just so much she can do. Only the antidote will help her now." Kitty said sadly.

"Goodness Roguey… you're going have me worrying about you forever." Wanda muttered.

"How did you know Rogue was sick anyway?"

"Jamie and his groupies showed up at my house about thirty minutes ago looking for Mystique…"

"_What!_ They must have snucked out!" Kitty yapped crossing her arms. "They are so in trouble when they get back."

"They are just trying to help out, I guess." Wanda shrugged placing the cool towel on Rogue's forehead again.

"Stop that." Rogue groaned weakly pushing Wanda's hand away. She tightened her face and opened her eyes slowly.

"She's up! That's a good sign right?" Kitty came up next to Wanda.

"I guess…" Wanda didn't know either.

"Wanda… I-Is that yah?" Rogue asked weakly turning her head to the voice.

"Of course. You know Rogue, I only left for two months and you're already in trouble." Wanda teased.

"Ah-Ah figured Ah had t-tah do something tah get yah tah come back." Rogue smiled faintly.

"I wasn't going to stay away forever." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Rogue… I brought you down some soup. Do you feel up to eating?" Kitty asked. Rogue closed her eyes and shook her head. "Okay well I will keep it here anyway.

"Ladies, who else is in the room?" Rogue asked with her eyes still closed.

Wanda looked at Kitty who frowned, "Just me and Wanda. Do you see someone else?"

"Yeah, Ah figure it's a delusion. Ah guess Ah'm going crazy." Rogue swallowed hard.

"Don't say that! It's just the toxin that's doing it to you." Kitty told her.

"As soon as we get that antidote you will be as good as new." Wanda added.

Rogue sighed. "Look at us. Acolyte girls reunited again."

Kitty let out a laugh, "I don't know why we call ourselves that. They are X-Men now."

"We did make a pact to stick with the name, though. No matter what happens to them." Wanda smiled.

Jean came into the room holding her cell phone. "Great, you're up! Someone wants to speak with you." She handed it to Rogue.

Rogue smiled knowing exactly who it was. "Hey."

"Bonjour, mon amour. How are y' feeling?" Remy asked from the other line.

"Bettah now that Ah can hear yer voice."

Remy frowned. She didn't sound good at all. "Same here, chere."

"Rems yer being careful out there, right?"

"Always, y' hanging on dere fa moi?"

"Of course."

"Très bon, mon amour. I will let y' get some rest. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime, aussi."

"See y' soon."

"Ah will be waiting, sugah." Rogue waited to hear the click before giving it back to Jean. "He hung up already."

Jean nodded, "Hey Wanda. When did you get back?"

"Just now." Wanda gave her an uneasy smile.

"That's great. So you will be staying for good this time?" Jean asked oblivious to Wanda's uncomfortable attitude.

"I guess…" Wanda looked to Kitty with a 'please save me from her obliviousness' face.

"John didn't even---" Jean began.

"Jean, can you get Rogue some water?" Kitty cut in quickly.

"Mah throat's a little parched." Rogue added.

"Sure thing." Jean nodded going to the sink. Wanda mouthed a 'thank you' to Kitty and Rogue. Scott rushed into the room causing all the girls to jump.

"Jean, we might have something." He stated nearly screaming.

"Scott calm down. What is it?" Jean asked him.

"Deadpool was at Dr. Freeman's house…" Scott informed them.

"Whoa! Really? Is she okay?" Kitty asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, she's fine. She's with Piotr and John in Hank's lab." Scott said.

"He didn't try to take her?" Kitty questioned.

"He did but gave up." Scott informed her.

"That sounds really sneaky… Why is she in Hank's lab?" Jean asked confused.

"Deadpool gave us this small vial filled with blue liquid. It might be the antidote." Scott told them.

"Might?" Wanda arched her eye-brow.

"Yeah, the bastard might have giving us something else. We can't take any chances so Dr. Freeman volunteered to check the antidote. Make sure it won't do any damage." Scott said. "I'm going to see if they have anything so far." Scott left the room.

"Rogue, you hear that? We might have the antidote." Kitty cheered.

Rogue smiled weakly. "Ah…Ah" She stammered. She closed her eyes and suddenly the EKG machines began beeping faster.

"Rogue!" Kitty shouted.

"What's wrong with her!" Wanda shrieked still holding Rogue's hand.

Jean rushed over to Rogue checking her vitals. "She's not breathing on her own. I need to intubate." Jean said swiftly grabbing sterile supplies from a crash kit in the room. Jean moved quickly getting everything assembled. "I'm going to need both of you ladies help." Wanda and Kitty nodded at her nervously. "Okay Wanda, hold her head stable." Jean ordered her as she adjusted the bed so that Rogue was laying flat on her back. Wanda did as told and watched Jean do the intubation. "Okay, I'm in." Jean said mostly to her self. She attached the bag valve to the tube, "Kitty, while I'm setting up the ventilator I need you to squeeze the bag every three seconds for only one second and let it go. Just like this." Jean demonstrated to her. Kitty nodded and mimicked Jean's motions counting in her head to keep the pace. The EKG started beeping normally again.

"Is she okay, now?" Wanda asked Jean while she got the ventilator ready.

"Well, she's stable for now. However, she's comatose." Jean answered. Wanda frowned. "Wanda can you go to the lab and tell them to speed up the process." Jean asked her. Wanda looked at Rogue solemnly and left the room. She went down the hall to where she remembered Hank's lab to be. Inside she saw Marie looking through a microscope. Piotr and Scott were talking to each other quietly in at a desk. John sat silently next to Marie waiting for a verdict.

Wanda swallowed hard before speaking, "Did you find anything yet?"

John looked up shocked, "Wanda? You didn't tell me you were back."

"Surprise." Wanda offered awkwardly. John got up and hugged her.

"Of couse I am, sheila." John said smiling, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Wanda said as tears stung her eyes. She held them back not wanting anyone see her tears. "Rogue is in a coma."

"She was just awake." Scott stammered.

"I know but her lung collapsed and she slipped to a coma. I she's hooked to a ventilator now." Wanda told them.

"Not good." Piotr grumbled sadly.

"Oh my God!" Marie gasped causing everyone to look to her.

"What is it?" Wanda asked walking up to Marie.

"It's not an antidote. I-it's more poison!" Marie cried in horror.

* * *

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil  
****Rocinha**

"Let's go." Remy hung up the phone and began to walk to the bar with Roberto and Hank in suit. When they reached the entrance of the bar a tall well built man stood at the door glaring at them.

"Que você quer? (5)" he growled.

"Nós viemos ver Marcelo Salgado. (6)" Roberto told him. The man glared at them sternly.

"Quem são você?" The man boomed.

A smile crept across Roberto's face as he answered, "Roberto Da Costa."

The man's eyes widen at the name. He looked Roberto over once again and then said jadedly, "Espera aqui. Eu direi Salgado que você está aqui o ver. (7)" He walked into the bar.

"Mon ami, wat jus' happened?" Remy asked Roberto.

"The guy is going to tell Salgado that we are here." Roberto told him.

"I figured dat but why he get all strange wen y' tol' him y' name?"

"Well, when my real father was alive he was a very famous man, I guess. My father's family always had influence in Rio de Janeiro. Before he died he saved Salgado's life somehow. Salgado said he owed my father and promised that no harm would ever come to the Da Costa family." Roberto explained.

"Very interesting." Hank nodded at him. "Failed to mention that to us, Roberto."

"I know. I'm sorry." Roberto scratched his head awkwardly. The man came back out of the bar and stood aside.

"Salgado vê-lo-á agora. (8)" The man grunted. The X-men walked into the bar. As soon as they entered all the inhabitants of the bar stared at them. Mostly men sat around the bar. Some wore nice business suits. Others looked as though they were dressed for battle. All the men had scowls on their face staring at the X-Men passing by waiting to pounce at the slightest suspicious move.

"These people make me feel very uneasy." Hank whispered to Remy.

Remy smirked a little. The men didn't seem to coerce him in the least bit. He was almost hoping someone would approach him so he could take his anger out on them. "Au contraire, Henri, dey should be wary of us!"

Remy, Hank, and Roberto was escorted to a room at the other end of the bar. The door opened and they were ushered into a small room. A gruff man sat behind the desk. Off to the corner a little girl sat in a chair with her head hung shuffling her feet. Remy looked at the girl in shock. It was the same girl that he saw on the beach when they first landed.

"That's the girl I saw." Remy whispered to Roberto. Roberto nodded and looked at the girl also.

Remy looked around Salgado's office suspiciously. He didn't like the scenery one bit. Salgado sat behind his desk with his hands clasped together staring back at Remy. Two heavy men stood on either side of Salgado looking at each X-Man sternly. The little girl sat in the corner not lifting up her head once. Remy looked back at Salgado who was still staring at him. Either the man never seen a mutant before or the man somehow knew who Remy was. This made Remy wary. He shoved his hand in his pocket feeling for his deck of cards. He didn't trust this Salgado guy and he was ready if they pulled something stupid.

"Please sit." Salgado gestured to the couch opposite the desk.

"Sorry, but we ratha' stand." Remy answered glaring at the man.

"Very well. What brings you men here so early in the morning?" Salgado asked.

"We have reason to believe that a poison was acquired from your dealings…" Hank began.

"Maybe." Salgado shrugged.

"Fear not, we are not the police. A friend of ours was injected with the poison Abrin. We were hoping that we could buy the antidote." Hank explained.

"What makes you think that I have an antidote?" Salgado said nonchalantly lighting his cigar.

"Sources say y' do." Remy said smoothly.

"I don't do dealings so early in the morning." Salgado told them curtly.

"I t'ink it's time y' make an exception, mon ami." Remy responded in a warning tone.

Salgado looked up at him angrily for a moment. Then he turned to the girl in the room, "Isabel va afuera." (va afuera go outside/ Spanish)

"Sí señor." Isabel said getting up and walking out the door.

"If you don't mind my asking shouldn't the girl be in bed." Roberto questioned watching the girl go.

"She's a free spirit. Does whatever she likes." Salgado said simply. He stood up said something to one of the men in his ear. The man nodded. "My men will take you to get the antidote."

The men started walking out the room followed by the X-Men. When they were in the middle of the bar they heard a gun cocked. The men in the bar surrounding the X-men with multiple weapons at hand.

"Merde, it be a trap!" Remy growled.

"Really, what gave you that idea?" Roberto responded sarcastically.

"Roberto I thought you had amnesty with these people?' Hank asked him.

"I guess not." Roberto shrugged.

"Neva' trust s snake." Remy sneered. "Mes amis I'm thinkin' dat dis be a set up from de get go."

"My stepfather would never do that." Roberto protested.

"Dat's not what I mean. I t'ink Deadpool warned dem about us before he left. Which means dey not gonna give us de antidote willingly."

"Sounds plausible." Hank nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Roberto said carefully looking at the men closing in on them.

"I guess we are going to have to take it." Remy grinned charging a card in his pocket.

**

* * *

Translations:**

1-My son has come home!

2-I missed you too, mom.

3-A glass of the water and a glass of caipirinha. (Caipirinha is an alcoholic cocktail in Brazil. Made from strong liquor called Cabaca. Reading this story is like a cultural lesson. Hehehe!)

4-Some juice for me, Yelena

5-What do you want?

6-We came to see Marcelo Salgado

7-Wait here. I will tell Salgado you are here to see him.

8-Salgado will see you now

* * *

**Next Chapter: Healed**

**Please Review!**


	9. Healed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Marvel owns. Cause Marvel owns it, not me.

-)Thank you some much for the reviews:

Club Boredom: Thanks for all the reviews. I was excited that you liked the story. On thing though, Remy's brother name is Henri according to most Marvel documentation. That's the name that all the fanfic writers use anyway. I think they only called him Bobby in the 90's X-men series.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: I know! Everyone is helping out. I figure that's how the X-Men would do things. They are so used to helping each other it's almost a reflex for them. Hey! I'm still waiting for the update for "I Wish". Please don't tell you discarded it!

SugarHighNutcase: Wow, what a coincidence on the names! I looked up on to find his mother's name. That's so weird but awesome in the same respects! Thank you for the Portuguese inspection.

Lamarquise: Thank you for the review. I like the long ones. As long you don't hate the story I'm cool. I am going to apply what you said. I definitely don't know French grammar and I don't want to make an ass out of myself either.

Special shout outs also go to: musagirl15, PadFootCc, Fauna Greywolf, unseenpunkgirl, and everyone else who reads this story but just didn't review.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long! This is my first full fledge fanfic and I realized something… I suck at writing fight scenes. It took me a while to figure out what to write and try to keep the corniness to a minimum. Also this chapter introduces the new mutant that I created! I had to make sure she was the perfect creation! I OWN HER! Go me! Hmm, I think I'm starting to sound like Nathaniel Essex… all I need is the muhahahaha…**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Healed**

**Rio De Janeiro, Brazil**

**Rocinha**

"Hey, homme!" Gambit directed to the nearest guy in front of him. The man looked at him blankly. Gambit pulled a playing card from his pocket showing it off to his oppressors. It began to gleam with red florescent as he charged it slightly. "Catch!" Gambit's eyes flashed maliciously as he threw the card toward the man.

The man's eyes followed the in-coming card. "What the---" He was interrupted by the loud _boom_ causing him to fly against the wall knocking him out cold. Another guy turned from his gaze on the falling comrade and growled at the X-Men.

"It seems you have angered them." Beast whispered to Gambit.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Sunspot groaned taking a fighting stance.

"Spread out!" Gambit order as their attackers advanced on them. With that a battle erupted in the little shaggy bar. Gambit figured that they were up against over thirty people. He took out his bo staff and quickly pressed the button in the middle to extend it. As Gambit's staff extended two men pressing toward him from behind and in front were knocked out of the way. He twirled his staff proficiently to the left blocking someone's metal bar. Using the resistance as support he swiftly extended his leg back kicking a man behind him. In a hasty movement he moved the same leg forward kicking the man in front of him square in the abdomen. The man stumbled back giving Gambit ample opportunity to punch him in the jaw. With a loud cracking sound the man slumped to the ground. Another guy kicked at Gambit only to have his leg grabbed in midair, "Y' mind tellin' me where I can find dat antidote, homme?"

The man let out a growl and did a twist swing kick with his other leg toward Gambit's head. Gambit let go of his leg and jumped back dodging his attack, "Not de answer I was lookin' fa'."

"Watch out!" Beast called out. Gambit ducked as a flying human collided with the man Gambit was currently fighting with. Both men fell to the ground not moving.

"Hey! Watch where y' throw them, mon ami!" Gambit yelled to Beast from his crouched position.

"My apologies." Beast grinned sheepishly from his position near the main door. He then turned his attention to a goon running toward him with a wooden chair. Beast raised his leg and kicked the chair slamming it back into the man's face. All the men in the bar were surprised with Beast's strength. Although he looked like a weak commoner he hit with the force of an animal.

By the abandoned bar counter-top Sunspot was busy counting the number of bad guys he had knocked out so far. Up until now he had counted ten. He picked up a discarded stick from the ground and whacked his current opponent in the knee. He took another swing at his head; hearing the satisfying thud on impact Sunspot smiled. _Eleven_.

Gambit threw a couple punches trying to get someone to talk. He was getting aggravated from the useless fighting that obviously weren't getting them anywhere. His aggravation plus worry over Rogue's diminishing condition could be seen through his overly hostility toward their adversaries. Grabbing another goon's neck Gambit shoved the man hard against a nearby wall. "I'm gettin' very impatient, homme! Where's de antidote?" Gambit spat leaning into the man's face. The man let out a malicious laugh for his answer. Gambit growled at this punching him twice in the face and slamming him into the wall again. "Where is it!" Gambit yelled angrily.

The man's nose trickled with blood and he smiled showing off his blood ravaged teeth, "Vá ao inferno!" (Go to hell!)

Before Gambit could answer he heard a shot ring out through the room. He let go of the man and turned quickly. He is eyes widened as he realized he was staring at a bullet floating in mid air right in front of his face.

"_Merde_…" Remy gasped. He moved out of the path of the bullet and with in seconds the bullet shot forward shattering into the wall.

"What de..." Remy exclaimed looking around the room for the person who had shot the gun. The man was a few feet away aiming the gun toward Remy. The man stared at Remy in shock for a moment. He had aimed the gun perfectly at Remy's head but somehow Remy had evaded it just in time. He was about to press the trigger again but Beast got to him first. He tackled the man to the ground and knocked him unconscious.

"Dude, did you just dodge that bullet?" Roberto looked at him wide-eyed.

"Oui." Remy swallowed hard and pushed his fingers through his hair feeling the shock and relief overwhelm his body. Something about looking death in the face and evading it made his wholr body weak for a moment.

"Impressive…" Hank nodded in awe while getting up from the ground.

"I'll say! It was like you were moving with super speed. How did you manage to do that?" Roberto inquired walking up to Remy.

"I have no clue." Remy replied still stunned from his brush with death.

"Did you retrieve any information during our battle?" Hank asked Roberto and Remy. They both shook there head solemnly. Currently all of the inhabitants of the bar were passed out on the floor.

"We need to find Salgado!" Roberto said to the X-men.

Snapping out of his shock Remy returned his thoughts to the situation at hand, "I doubt de homme still be here." Remy began to walk toward the office they had left Salgado in.

"_Comece-os!_" (Get them!) Someone yelled from the outside doorway. Remy turned to see about twenty more people headed toward them.

"There like roaches!" Roberto groaned.

"Sophisticated roaches." Hank added referring to the nice black and white suits the men were dressed in. Once again the X-Men began to fight off their oppressor. A couple of seconds into the battle Remy felt a wave of uneasiness come over him causing him to stumble back. Everything became quiet as if nothing in the room was moving. He looked around and realized that the men they were currently fighting had been frozen in their tracks. He glanced over to Roberto and Hank who shared the same look of confusion as he had plastered on his face. For some reason whatever it was that just happened wasn't affecting them because only their adversaries were immobile in position. Some looked as though they were in the midst of walking others look like they were in the middle of a battle. Their facial expressions were stuck on their faces as if they were living statues. The only thing that could be heard was the three men heavy breathing.

"My stars and garters! Who's doing this?" Hank finally spoke after a moment breaking the silence.

"Don't look at me! I know my mutations and that's not one of them." Roberto said to them.

"It ain't me." Remy replied still in shock. He figured that whoever had halted the men in place had been the same person that stopped the bullet from shattering his skull.

"It's like they're all frozen." Roberto said waving his hand in a man's face. The man didn't react to his movements. Out of nowhere laughter entered the room. All three men turned to see the little girl from before standing in the doorway leading to the outside.

"Hola." She greeted politely.

"Did y' do dis? Are y' a mutant?" Remy asked her. She looked at him confused for a minute.

"I don't believe the child understands English." Hank concluded.

"Well, say somet'ing to de _petite fille_." Remy told Roberto.

"What do you want me to say?" Roberto asked back.

"I don' kno'!" Remy shrugged. "Ask her about de antidote."

Roberto nodded and looked at the girl, "¿Hola, puede usted encontrar un antídoto para nosotros?" (Hello, can you find an antidote for us?)

"I heard about you coming. Senior Salgado says no antidote." The little girl shook her head.

"You speak English!" Roberto shouted.

The little girl looked at him and giggled, "Of course I can speak English, silly."

"What do you mean by 'no antidote'" Hank asked the child politely.

"There is none. He told a big mean man that. He laughed and went away. They knew you were coming. But I can help." The girl gave them a toothy grin. "Vayamos!" She ran out of the door. The X-men looked at each other for a moment and then followed the little girl out of the bar.

"Hold on! The men in the bar… how did you freeze them like that?" Roberto asked the girl as they followed her.

"They're not frozen. We go faster!" The girl smiled.

"So you must be a mutant." Hank inferred.

The girl stopped running and looked at him with confusion, "What's a mutant?"

"A person with special abilities." Hank replied simply. He could get into the whole genetics of things but he presumed the little girl wouldn't understand.

The girls face grew with delight, "Senior Salgado says that I am special! So does that mean I'm a mutant?"

"Yes, yes it does." Hank answered. "Your name is Isabel, right?"

"_¡Sí!_" The girl said proudly.

"How old are you, Isabel?" Roberto inquired of her.

She held up her hand showed four fingers, "Cuatro años." (four years)

Hank stared at her for a minute. He never seen a mutant developed their mutation at such a young age. He had met Leech when he was six but even Leech didn't know how to control his powers. This little girl seemed to not only control her powers but know how to use them proficiently. However, from her dingy clothing and wild hair Hank could tell she was not being taken care of properly. "Where do you live?"

Isabel frowned. "I don't live anywhere."

"Where are your parents, then?" Roberto asked.

"I don't have any." Isabel responded looking at her feet.

"How do you know Salgado?" Hank asked her.

"Senior Salgado says I'm special. He always gives me food and candy. He says that one day I will be the best person in the whole world." Isabel said happily. She spread her arms outward to imitate how big the whole world was. Hank and Roberto looked at the girl sympathetically. She didn't have a family or a place to live. She was just too young to be on her own. Lord knows what Salgado was putting into her head.

"What did Salgado say that made you special?" Hank asked kneeling down in front Isabel.

"I have two things that make me special." Isabel said proudly. "I can go faster than anybody and if I think really _really_ hard I can make people go faster with me, too."

"Wow that is special." Roberto told her almost feeling like he was in a Barney video.

"Uh-huh!" Isabel nodded happily.

"What is the other thing that makes you special?" Hank asked her kindly.

"I can't tell you." Isabel said playing with the hem of her dingy shirt.

"Why not?" Roberto questioned.

"Senior Salgado told me to always keep it a secret. I get new clothes when I do." Isabel said confidently.

"I see…" Roberto responded. He looked over the girls dingy rags wondering what Salgado considered to be 'new clothes'.

"Y' were in de Copacabana earlier, petite. Wat were y' doin' dere?" Remy asked her remembering their first encounter earlier.

"I had to tell Salgado when you come. He told me to." Isabel said with little enthusiasm. Remy turned to look at Hank. Apparently Salgado was using the little girl as a spy. And with her mutation she could move from one place to another in a blink of an eye. Salgado basically had the girl doing his dirty work.

"You guys ask a lot of questions." Isabel said making a face at them. "My turn! What's your name?"

"My name is Hank. That's Roberto and that's Remy." Hank said pointing to the two people behind.

"Woberto… I call my friend Wobbie! I call you Wobbie, too." Isabel smiled.

Remy chuckled, "Wobbie sounds cute, petite."

"Shut-up, Remy." Roberto snapped at him.

"Wemy! That's a silly name!" Isabel giggled.

"Yeah, _Wemy_." Roberto let out a teasing laugh. Remy shot him a glare. Hank just laughed. The girl would have a hard time pronouncing 'R's for at least another year.

"The big mean man said you were Diablo! Are you really?" Isabel asked Remy.

"Non, I'm not." Remy answered simply.

"I knew it! El Diablo is big and scary. You just have different eyes. Just like me." Isabel smiled referring to her own abnormally gray eyes that shone brightly contrasting to her light brown skin.

Remy laugh lightly, "Oui."

"What are you speaking?" Isabel looked at him puzzled.

"I'm speakin' French, petite."

"Oh, where are you from, then?" Isabel asked them.

"We are from America." Hank responded.

Isabel eyes widened with excitement, "Oh wow! I never been there before. Senior Salgado says it's far _far_ away."

"It is… How would y' like t' go wit' us back t' America?" Remy asked her. He knew there was no way he would leave the little girl in this condition. He knew what it was like to live on the streets and fend for himself. He also knew how it was to be taken in by someone who cared only to nurture his mutation. There was no way he would let anyone live that kind of life if he had a say in things. "We live in a big house and dere be a lot of people who are special, jus' like y' dere, petite."

Isabel's mouth made a small 'o' in amazement. However, her excitement dissipated quickly with the realization of what leaving would mean. "I can't." She said sadly.

"Why not?" Hank queried.

"Senior Salgado says I can't go too far away unless I finish my training in the morning. If I leave and he can't find me and he will get really mad."

"Does he do mean things when he gets mad?" Roberto asked her.

"No, not him. The mean men that work for him do." Isabel replied sadly. "That's why I help you get away cause they do mean things to people all the time."

"Thank you for helping us, Isabel." Hank smiled at her.

Remy knelt next to Hank and took the little girls hand, "Don' worry about Salgado or his _hommes_. Y' don' need t' stay here. We can take y' t' a place where y' can live and be safe."

"Really!" Isabel asked eagerly. All three men nodded. "Oh, I want to go!"

"Well, let's go." Hank said taking Isabel's hand as they walked back to the jeep.

"So dere is no antidote?" Remy asked quietly when they arrived in front of the jeep.

"No." Isabel said simply. Hearing the answer, Remy could feel the anger and grief growing inside of him. He realized that it was all a lie, a fucking gimmick. Deadpool had no antidote from the beginning. Hank said that there were no such antidote ever found when he did his research and this was true. His angers soon turned to helplessness. Rogue was dying and there was nothing he could do to help her. It was as if his heart was being ripped from his chest and there was _nothing_ he could do about it. The woman that meant the world to him would be taken away because of the one person he hated the most. And what hurt more than anything was that fact that he wasn't by her side right now. She was going through the pain alone while he was stuck in Brazil on an empty chase. Coming to South America was only deterrence from the evitable concentrated on false hope. As the anguish build up in him he let out an exhausted cry, kneeling to the ground and slamming his fist into the dirt road.

Isabel jumped back frightened by Remy's anger. She glanced up at Roberto with fear in her eyes. "Why Wemy so mad?"

Roberto looked down at Isabel and sighed. "Someone very important to him is very sick. The antidote was supposed to be the only thing that could help her."

Isabel turned back to Remy. "I can help her." She told him quietly.

Remy looked at the little girl. Her gray eyes stared back him with the utmost sincerity. "How can you help?" Remy asked dimly.

"If I tell you my secret will you promise not to tell anyone else?" Isabel asked.

Remy looked at the other X-Men. They both shrugged at him. "I promise." Remy said to her. Isabel walked over to him and leaned into his ear covering her mouth with her small hand. A smile grew on Remy's face when she was done, "Have y' done it befo'?" Isabel nodded in response.

"Y' must be très special, then." Remy told her taking hold of her hand. "Like un ange."

"What's that?" Isabel asked scrunching her nose.

"It's French fa angel." Remy explained. Isabel smiled at him. She had never been called an angel before.

Isabel's smile faded abruptly, "We have to go or the mean men will come and get us. I can't go fast anymore."

"Sure, let's get out of here!" Roberto replied hurriedly seeing the first group of goons run out the bar headed toward them. Remy quickly picked up Isabel and put her in the back seat of the jeep gently.

"Y' remember how t' get us out of here?" Remy asked Roberto as he took the drivers seat. Hank got in the passenger seat and Remy hopped in next to Isabel.

"Yep! I know this place like the back of my hand." Roberto assured hitting the accelerator.

"So, do you think the child can help Rogue?" Hank asked Remy.

"I hope she can. She's our last and only chance to save her." Remy replied. He was hoping that what the little girl told him was true. But more than that, he was hoping that they would reach Rogue in time.

* * *

**Xavier Mansion**

**War Room**

"Where is he! We don't have time for this." Jubilee crossed her arms over her chest. She was standing with Sam, Amara, Ray, and Tabitha in the War Room. They all had their full X-Men apparel on waiting impatiently for Bobby to meet up with them.

"Maybe he got caught." Ray shrugged.

"If he did I'm going to--" Jubilee was cut-off as one of the ninja boys came strutting into the room nonchalantly.

"How he get out of the danger room!" Amara shouted wide-eyed. With quick reflexes Ray grabbed the ninja and tackled him to the ground.

"I didn't know you liked me that much but GET OFF ME!" Bobby grunted under Ray's weight.

"Bobby!" Jubilee ran over to them. Ray scrambled off Bobby and shot up quickly while Jubilee helped Bobby up.

Bobby pulled off his mask and smiled proudly, "Perfect disguise, huh?"

"I'll say." Tabitha nodded with approval.

"You could have given us some warning before strolling in here like that." Ray snapped.

"Sorry, dude. I had to make sure it worked first. I brought one for you too." Bobby threw the clothing toward Ray.

Ray caught it with a face of disgust. "No way am I wearing this man!" Ray shoved it into Sam's hands. "They shit themselves in these if you haven't forgotten."

"Ewww!" Sam moaned dropping the clothing on the floor.

"I got them out the wash when I was looking for my uniform. I think John put them there this morning." Bobby explained.

"That's still disgusting!" Ray said with a contorted face.

"Oh, come on Ray! It's clean and downy fresh... You've been acting like a real bitch lately. Is it that time of the month for you or something?" Bobby teased.

A slight charge flashed in Ray's eyes. "Just shut up!" Ray retorted crossing his arms feeling very insulted.

"He's kind of right. I mean you're usually carefree. But today…" Amara began.

"Oh, leave Electro-boy alone." Tabitha gave Ray a supporting whack on the back. Ray winced at her gesture and slumped into a chair. "Speaking of the ninja boys, where are they? I went by the Danger Room on my way here but I didn't see them anywhere." Tabitha asked diverting attention back to Bobby.

"I locked those fake-me-out-ninja dudes in the Rec room with a bunch of junk food and I put the TV on cartoons. It was better than being locked up in the danger room, anyway." Bobby shrugged helping a more willing Sam put on the downy fresh ninja suit.

"Let me get this straight… Our prisoners are currently naked lounging in _our_ rec room, watching _our_ TV, and eating _our_ food. Is it me or does the whole imprisonment thing not work that way?" Jubilee stated with a mixture of anger and sarcasm.

"Oh Jubes, calm down. They're not naked." Bobby assured her.

"That's good to know." Jubilee replied rolling her eyes.

"I almost want to see Logan's face when he finds them there." Sam joked.

"Let's not worry about them right now. Did you get the teleporter?" Tabitha asked him.

Bobby pulled the small device from his pocket and revealed it to everyone. "Phase One of Operation G.R.A.B. completed. Let's see if this baby works." Bobby walked over to a nearby wall of the room with everyone (except Ray cause he's still sulking in the chair) following him closely behind him. He pointed the device toward the wall and pressed the red button. A flicker of light projected from the device and grew in size on the wall. Within moments the young mutants were staring a large sphere encompassing intensely bright light.

"Whoa…" Jubilee gawked using her arm to shade her eyes from the brightness that emitted from the portal.

"This is so cool." Tabitha said gleefully. She reached out her hand to the portal and watched in amazement as it disappeared in the light.

"Do you think it's safe?" Sam asked them uneasily.

"Only one way to find out." Tabitha replied submerging herself into the portal. After a few moments her head came back into view, "Come on guys! We don't have time be cautious. Rogue needs the antidote and now." She told them before disappearing into the portal again.

"She's right." Amara nodded. She grabbed on to Jubilee's hand and they both jumped through together.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sam called out jumping behind them.

Bobby turned to Ray who was still sitting in his chair. "Dude, don't even look at me. I'm not going through that thing."

"Oh come on! What's your deal?" Bobby complained.

"Are you serious? I think we should be here with Rogue. Not jumping through some portal trying to play hero." Ray snapped.

"We're not trying to play hero! We're trying to help a friend. Who knows, this might even lead us the missing doctors too. It's worth a shot instead of waiting for the older X-Men to think of everything." Bobby countered.

"Well, I just don't have a good feeling about this." Ray groaned.

"What are you, Spiderboy or something?" Bobby jeered.

"Let's be real, man. Your ideas don't always have good outcomes." Ray pointed out.

"This is true. But we've been training since we were freshmen in high school by Logan. We know more about special ops tactics than most government agencies. We were trained in martial arts, boxing, fencing, and even stupid gymnastics. Plus we have freaking _mutations_! I think we can handle this." Bobby assured. "Besides, this was Amara's idea. If it fails blame her."

Ray shrugged at him not moving from his seat.

"Man, you suck at life! What to I have to get you into this portal!" Bobby uttered exasperatedly.

On cue Tabitha popped her head through the portal once again. "What's taking you two so long?" She asked impatiently.

Bobby pointed to his thumb over to Ray, "Just trying to convince Spiderboy over there that our plan is foolproof."

"Goodness! Quit being a pussy, Ray!" Tabitha barked before vanishing into the portal.

Ray shot up from the chair and stalked over to the portal. His face was red with anger. "Did she just--"

"She sure did! I suggest you don't let her talk to you like that, man. Just don't hurt her too much. Roberto will kill you if you do." Bobby warned Ray as he jumped into the portal after Tabitha.

Bobby smirked with satisfaction. Leave it to Tabitha to get Ray moving. "Phase Two of Operation G.R.A.B. completed. Let Phase Three of Operation G.R.A.B. commence." Bobby walked into the portal proudly. When he was fully submerged the portal closed behind him.

**

* * *

**

**Xavier Mansion**

**Hank's Laboratory**

**5:33am**

"That asshole! What if we didn't check? We would have killed her!" Marie shouted. She was presently pacing back and forth in Hank's lab. Currently, Piotr and Kitty were seated at a table in the room with glum faces. John was sitting on top of the counter with a somber Wanda leaning up against him. Scott sat at Hank's desk sharing the same look of despair as the other occupants of the room.

"I bet he's having a field day right now." Scott scoffed bitterly. "I think he has to be one the cruelest people we know. Worst than all the evil mutants we ever stood up against. Ranks right up there with Mystique, Shaw, and Essex."

"Saying those names makes my skin crawl." Kitty grimaced. She remembered fighting against Hellfire Club at the beginning of the year. It wasn't a clean battle and there were many injuries. Out of everyone Wanda suffered the most. Thinking on Hellfire Kitty turned her gaze to Wanda. Her head was bowed and she was talking to John quietly.

"Who is Shaw and Mystique?" Marie stopped pacing and looked at Scott.

"They are mutants. Sebastian Shaw is the leader of a group called the Hellfire Club. Mystique is the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Both of whom we had some unfortunate run-ins with in the past." Scott explained. "Mystique is also Rogue's adoptive mother."

"Really? I thought Rogue had no living relatives." Marie stated.

"If you can consider Mystique to be something close to a mother other than what adoption papers might say. Kurt is also Mystique's son… Rogue's older brother." Kitty added.

"Speaking of my furry comrade, where do you suppose he might be?" Piotr asked.

"Yeah, haven't seen the mate since he left the War Room all in a huff." John said from his positing on the counter

"He's probably on the roof. He always goes there when he's upset." Kitty suggested.

"He must be tearing himself up with worry." Piotr sighed. Everyone's attention turned to the door as Jean walked into the room.

"How is she?" Wanda posed walking up to her.

"Sh-She's stable." Jean said simply.

"No, I don't want to hear that. How is she, Jean?" Wanda pressed. Jean looked around the room and frowned. She didn't know what to say.

"We can handle the truth." Kitty gave her an encouraging smile though her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I did everything I could. The toxin is destroying her body at a faster rate." Jean said quietly.

"Oh God!" Wanda gasped putting her hands to her mouth in anguish.

Jean breathed deeply before continuing. "There's not that much more I can do. We really need that antidote." She continued with more sadness, "That may not even exist at this point." She hung her head feeling the heaviness of failure upon her.

Scott moved toward Jean taking both her hands. "Hey, look at me." Jean looked at him with tears staining her cheeks. "You did your best and don't worry. We have one more hope. If you all know Remy like I know him he will never let his _chere_ die."

"Scott's right. When Rogue was kidnapped before, we looked everywhere with no clues of her whereabouts. It was almost as if she vanished. But Remy wouldn't let us give up and eventually we found her. So we don't give up now." Piotr gave Kitty's hand an encouraging squeeze.

"What can we do?" Marie asked who couldn't help but feel guilty for the whole situation.

"Well, we wait, hope, and pray." Scott looked at everyone in the room holding his wife tight, "We sit with her, hold her hand, talk to her, and make sure that she knows that her friends are here with her."

Everyone nodded or sighed in agreement. Scott and Jean left the room followed by Kitty and Piotr. Wanda was about to follow suit but John grabbed her arm.

"What?" Wanda asked turning to him.

"Sheila, are you okay?" John asked seriously.

"How can I be okay? My friend is dying." Wanda said agitatedly.

"That's not what I meant." John answered. Wanda knew exactly what he meant. She really hadn't said anything about their situation since she arrived at the mansion. John didn't wait for her to answer before continuing, "You never told me when you were coming back. You really didn't tell me you were leaving in the first place. But I understood why you did…"

"John, I really can't do this right now. I can't deal with that and Rogue." Wanda told him almost pleading. John frowned. He knew Wanda was still hurting from their lost and probably would never fully heal. He didn't know how to deal with it and her at the same time when it happened. He just watched her slowly sink into a depressed state and all the way he tried he couldn't help her stop hurting. Even now with her back he could see that she had changed. There was no fire in her eyes like it used to be. All that was left was sorrow and despair.

"Wanda, just know that you can talk to me. You don't have to hold it in… I-I lost him, too." John said quietly as she walked away.

She stopped at his words as tears fell down her cheeks, "I know… Just one thing at time. We can talk later." Her voice was shaky saying the words. Even though her back was to him he could tell she was crying. He wasn't sure if it was because of Rogue or his last statement to her. Wanda walked out the room with a silent John. He didn't want to upset her anymore with questions.

**

* * *

**

**Outskirts of New York City**

**Magneto's Base**

The trio walked quietly through the dark halls of Magneto's base. They tried as hard as possible to keep their shoes from echoing through the hall which was almost impossible since every damn thing in the building was made of mental. They had no idea where they were going but with Chloe's ability to sniff out scents they chose her to be their guide. They were surprised to actually get in without tripping an alarm or getting caught. Either Magneto didn't care who went snooping around his base anymore or they were walking into a trap. They were hoping it was the first one but with their luck in the past few years it probably was a trap.

"This way." Chloe pointed toward another dark hallway.

"Are you sure?" Jamie whined. "It seems like we have been walking around for hours."

"Can you sniff out scents?" Chloe asked him while still walking.

"No…"

"Then shut up!" Chloe replied with much irritation in her voice. Jamie made a face but decided to keep quiet remembering Chloe's adamantium claws.

They followed Chloe into an area that look like it was some kind of library. There were tall rows shelves reaching to the ceiling filled with many books. A desk and chair were in the middle room and it was no surprise that they were made of metal. The only light that was in the vicinity came from a slightly opened door across from them. As they moved closer they could hear faint voices coming from the other side of the door.

"Can you hear who it is?" Rahne whispered to Chloe as they snuck closer quietly.

"It sounds like Mags definitely… there are also two other women in there. I can't really tell who they are from here." Chloe informed them with a low voice.

"Let's go. Maybe Mystique is in there." Jamie began stalk towards the door only to be grabbed back by Chloe.

"Don't be so hasty!" Chloe hissed at him. "Let's hear what they are talking about first." She inched toward the door and leaned against the wall with Rahne and Jamie following suit.

"Why is this vision important to me?" The trio recognized Magneto's voice. He sounded aggravated for some reason.

"You were in my vision, too." A woman said to him. They had never heard her voice before. The voice sounded elderly and had a slight mystical sense to it.

"Well, what exactly happened to me in this vision of yours?" Magneto asked the woman impatiently.

"My vision wasn't too clear on your exact role but I saw Rogue standing on top of a mountain holding a child in her hands. Darkness looms below them…" The woman told him.

"Do you have an idea of what this darkness is, Destiny?" A younger female's voice inquired.

"Mystique…" Rahne whispered recognizing the tone of voice.

"Destiny? Isn't that the lady who took care of Rogue when she was younger?" Jamie asked. Chloe nodded at him without taking her attention off the people in the room.

"I'm not for certain. It comes soon though and will affect the lives of all mutants." Destiny answered. "Even you."

"What about the child?" Magneto questioned.

"I do not know. But she is important. In my vision she holds light in her hands. I am not certain of what it is that actually happens or when but I do know this. You must find the prodigy child before the darkness does. She is the key to the future and the darkness will do anything to destroy her." Destiny warned.

"Do you know where we can find this child?" Magneto asked with more interest.

"That is also an uncertainty. However, I sense she is close by." Destiny told him.

"What do we do with the child when we have her?" Magneto asked.

"She is extremely powerful but most of her mutation is still dormant. Have a telepath unleash her powers." Destiny instructed.

"I will begin the search as soon as possible." Mystique replied.

"Whoa…" Jamie gasped.

"What?" Rahne looked back at him.

"If Rogue is in Destiny's vision then maybe she makes it out okay from the poison after all." Jamie told them.

"Do you think we should even bother with Mystique, then?" Chloe turned her gaze to Jamie and Rahne.

"I think we need to tell the professor about this quickly. If Rogue is in the future then we don't need to worry about the cure anymore. We need to find the kid before Mags does. He might try to make her join the 'revolution'. We don't need an all-powerful mutant on his side." Jamie said moving away from the door.

"This is scary. There is always darkness when it comes to us. It never ends." Rahne frowned.

"I know… but that's the daily life a mutant. Get used to it." Chloe shrugged.

"Wait a minute. What if we don't need to find the kid? Maybe Rogue's pregnant!" Jamie whispered with excitement. The girls gave him funny looks.

"What? How did you come to that conclusion?" Rahne asked him.

"Well, Destiny said that Rogue was holding the prodigy child in her hands. It might be hers and Remy's. They are powerful mutants. Who knows what they could create." Jamie explained.

"You're an idiot. Let's get out of here!" Chloe said rushing toward the door. She stopped short when she caught a whiff of an unwelcome guest. Picking up the scent too Rahne began to growl looking around the room.

"Ladies, why are we growling?" Jamie asked them slowly. Sabretooth stepped away from behind a bookcase revealing himself to the trio. "Oh, that's why." Jamie gulped.

"Look what we have here." Sabretooth sneered. "Three little X-geeks so far away from home. Whatever shall I do?"

"How about you get out of our way." Rahne offered coldly.

"Make me!" Sabretooth taunted.

"You don't scare me in the least bit." Chloe growled. She shared the same hate for Sabretooth as her father.

"Well, if it isn't the clone. Does daddy know you're out wondering around other people's houses at five in the morning?" Sabretooth snarled.

"Does Magneto know you're in serious need of a bath?" Chloe snapped.

Sabretooth grinned evilly, "So the little runt got jokes. Let's see who will be laughing after I rip you to shreds and sell Logan the pieces."

"I like to see you try!" X23 challenged balling up her fist and emitting her claws.

"This isn't going to be fun." Multiple shook his head gravely as Wolfsbane changed into her wolf-like form.

"Wolfsbane! Multiple! Get out of here!" X23 shouted to her friends.

"What? No! We're not leaving you with him." Multiple said sternly.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle the fur ball. Plus, I really enjoy kicking his ass." X23 said grinning devilishly at Sabretooth. Sabretooth jumped toward her in which X23 rolled out the way. She looked up and realized that Sabretooth was blocking the exit. She had to get Sabretooth out of the way if Multiple and Wolfsbane would be able to escape.

"Here kitty kitty!" X23 mocked running into the midst of the bookcases to elude Sabretooth. Taking the bait Sabretooth went storming angrily after her.

"Come on!" Wolfsbane ran toward the exit. She felt herself rise into the air and slam against the wall. On impact she changed back to her human form and slumped to the ground.

"Rahne!" Jamie shouted and ran over to her. He tried to shake her awake but she was out cold. He looked up to see Magneto's arms outstretched. Using the metal from the bars on the chair Magneto bent them in the air and trapped Jamie to the wall next to Rahne.

"Let me go!" Jamie yelled struggling with the binds.

"Do you mind telling me what you were doing spying on me?" Magneto asked simply.

"We weren't spying!" Jamie disputed.

"Then what were you doing?" Magneto asked angrily.

"We were trying to help Rogue!" Jamie shouted still trying to release himself from the bondage.

"Rogue? What's wrong with her?" Mystique asked coming up next to Magneto.

"She's sick. She will die if she doesn't get an antidote." Jamie said with a calmer voice.

"Destiny?" Mystique questioned turning to the elderly blind lady. Jamie could sense a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, I can feel that Rogue's life signs are diminishing. But the future hasn't changed." Destiny responded. "There is no need to worry." (AN: And I won't have a story if Rogue dies. )

"How is she saved?" Mystique asked.

"I don't know." Destiny sighs.

"Man, lady! For an oracle you don't know anything." Jamie joked. The looks he received from Magneto and Mystique told him it was time to shut up.

"How much did you hear of our conversation boy?" Magneto eyed him.

"Uh, what conversation?" Jamie asked nervously.

"She put up a fight but she was no match for me." Sabretooth grunted throwing Chloe's unconscious body next to Rahne. Jamie's eyes-widen seeing Chloe's condition. She had cuts and blood stains everywhere. Sabretooth laughed seeing Jamie's horrid expression, "Don't worry. At least she's still breathing."

"You sorry piece of shit!" Jamie spat angrily. Sabretooth laughed louder and punched Jamie in the stomach. Jamie gasped out and glared at Sabretooth through the pain. "You're lucky I'm stuck to the wall or I will get you back for that."

"You're threats are meaningless to me." Sabretooth growled swinging another punch to Jamie's face. Jamie cried out in pain as Sabretooth fist hit his face with brutal force. Laughing Sabretooth hit Jamie a few more times.

"Enough!" Magneto yelled at Sabretooth interjecting into his fun. Jamie could feel the throbbing pain on the side of his face and the warm trickle of blood seeping down his nose. He could also feel his left eye begin to swell shut. Even through his pain he continued to glare angrily at Sabretooth.

"Why? I wanted to give pretty boy over here a new face." Sabretooth heckled.

"I don't need Xavier coming after me because you decided to disfigure one of his precious X-Men." Magneto snapped at Sabretooth. Sabretooth growled once more at Jamie and then left the room heatedly. Jamie could feel his eyelids getting heavy. He tried his best to listen to the conversation before him.

"We can't let them go. They know too much." Mystique said to Magneto coldly.

"I know." Magneto said simply.

"You called, Magneto?" Said another voice walking into the room.

"Yes, it seems we have some unwanted eavesdroppers." Magneto gestured to three teenagers by the wall.

"How unfortunate." The man sneered coming into the light of the room.

"_Mesmero_…" Jamie groaned before his world became black.

**

* * *

**

**Xavier Mansion**

**Roof Top**

**6:00am**

The bitter morning air cut through Kurt's blue fur like tiny needles piercing into his flesh. He didn't move. Instead he just stared out into the darkness of the winter morning wondering why. Why was it always his sister that had to suffer? She had been through so much in life and her distress continued to come. He could remember when she first moved into the mansion, it was his nightmares that tormented her. Then it was Logan's. Then everyone else she had absorbed. Finding out how Mystique used her _twice_ almost drove her insane. Being captured by Sinister left her weak and fragile. Now this, another threat to her life.

"Vhy must she suffer?" Kurt sighed. He looked down at his hands seeing his rosary beads intertwined through his fingers. He let out another sigh and put it back into his pocket.

"You coming inside soon?" Kurt turned to see Logan coming up on the roof. Logan sat down gruffly next to him waiting for his answer. Kurt could see a bottle in one of his hand and cigar hanging from the pocket of his jacket.

"Nein." Kurt merely responded.

Logan grunted in response and opened his bottle of Jack Daniels. Taking a quick swig first he then offered it over to Kurt. "You should try some. It always makes me feel better. After a few bottles, at least."

Kurt looked at the offered bottle for a moment but then declined, "Never waz a drinker."

"Your lost." Logan shrugged taken another swig. They sat in silence for a minute.

"How iz meine schwester doing?" Kurt asked finally.

"You should go see for yourself." Logan answered.

"I can't." Kurt sighed.

"Why not?"

"I can't zee her suffer." Kurt replied truthfully.

"That's what I said, too. But then I started thinking that if anything happens, God forbid, I might regret it. Besides, I know Rogue will do the same for me." Logan said while watching him. Kurt stayed silent not showing a hint of movement. "Scott told me she doesn't have much time." Logan added solemnly. Kurt hung his head but still no movements. "Look, elf, I take you down by force or you come with me willingly to see your sister." Logan threatened. He was always good at persuasion.

Kurt let out another sigh and stood up looking out into the distance. A red light outlined the horizon showing evidence of a rising sun. The threat of a new day only revealed to Kurt that Rogue's time on this earth was ever decreasing. Time would stop for no one, not even if he needed it to. With this harsh realization Kurt began to follow Logan off the roof into the mansion.

Logan put a hand on Kurt's shoulder stopping him in his steps, "Hold on. You hear that?"

Kurt looked around and shook his head, "I don't."

"I hear it. Listen carefully." Logan instructed. Kurt perked his ears but didn't hear at first. After a few seconds a faint buzzing sound could be heard overhead advancing in their direction. Soon a white blinking light came into view from in the sky.

"It'z a plane." Kurt realized looking at the incoming aircraft.

"The X-Jet." Logan affirmed.

Kurt turned to Logan and smiled, "They are back."

**

* * *

**

**Xavier Mansion **

**Aircraft Hanger**

**6:15am**

Remy hurriedly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of his seat. He leaned over a sleeping Isabel and gently unbuckled her.

"Hey, petite." He said quietly waking the girl from her slumber.

She blinked at him and yawned. "Are we in America now?"

"Oui, I will take y' t' Rogue, okay?" Remy told her picking her up from the seat. She nodded knowing who Rogue was and what she had to do. Remy, Roberto, and a currently blue Hank walked out of the small jet into the large hanger. Logan and Kurt greeted them there.

"How was it?" Logan asked huskily.

"It was an adventure." Hank offered tiredly.

"So did you get it?" Kurt asked eager to see his sister well again.

"No, the internet doesn't lie. No such antidote exists." Roberto responded glumly.

"Mein Gott!" Kurt looked like he was about to breakdown and cry. "What are we going to do?"

Remy walked passed Kurt toward the exit into the mansion with Isabel in his hands not saying anything. He seemed consume in his own thoughts to even notice anyone there. Upon seeing Kurt's distress Isabel looked over Remy's shoulder and said quietly, "I can help her."

"Who's the kid?" Logan questioned.

"Long story, my friend, I shall share it with you later." Hank replied walking forward with Remy. Logan nodded and followed them.

"How can she help?" Kurt asked Roberto.

"I don't know, dude. But somehow I believe she can." Roberto responded. "You should see the other things she can do."

"Iz she a mutant?" Kurt asked him.

Roberto nodded. "Come on!" They left the hanger to catch up with Remy and the rest of the group.

**

* * *

**

When Remy entered the room he was greeted with hopeful faces. Piotr, John, Scott, Jean, Marie, Wanda, and Kitty were all sitting around Rogue's bed. Professor Xavier was off to the side. Remy could tell Xavier already knew what was going on. He probably read Hank or Roberto's mind beforehand. Kitty was the first to say something to Remy. He couldn't comprehend what she said but he somehow knew what she was thinking. He knew what they all were thinking. He had found the antidote and was back to deliver it. He quickly shook his head 'no'. Kitty put her face in her hands and sobbed. He didn't turn to see anyone else's reaction. His mind only focused on one person. He looked at her and his heart dropped. She was extremely pale and thin. Her skin looked ghostly white while her lips and around her eyes were a deep shade of purple. She breathed, well the ventilator breathed for her steadily. The machines beeped to a stable beat. She was dying but at least he wasn't too late. He gently placed Isabel on the edge of the bed and walked up closer to Rogue. He leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly. Taking her hand he turned back to Isabel.

"Ready?" Remy asked her softly. She first looked around warily. Isabel had never seen these people before and she was worried that she would somehow get in trouble for sharing her gifts with others. Salgado had always told her to keep it a secret and she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Don' worry, ange. Y'll be safe here." Remy told her. She nodded. She scooted up to Rogue's waist and outstretched her arms. Her eyes began to be engulfed with white light until her pupils disappeared completely. Remy watched in amazement as Rogue's body started to glow with colorless light. The light grew brighter until it completely consumed the room.

* * *

**Man, that was a long one.**

**I hope you guys don't think that Remy is a pedafile. LOL!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
